I am my prison
by Rinfantasy
Summary: Who would image the heir of the Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro to be sent in a prison and find love with a cryptic criminal over there? AkaKuro Prison AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I couldn't get out from my head a fanfiction prison AU, I decided to write one as well.**

**This work is inspired from "In the Box" by Narise Konohara.**

**Warning: unbetaed and grammatical errors.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter one **

Akashi asked himself why he didn't use his power to evade his verdict, instead to take responsibility. But he was too prideful to declare his innocence (in short lying) or to ask for clemency to the jury. Doing so would have meant admitting remorse for his act, and the redhead clearly didn't regret any single hit to that con man Imayoshi Shoichi if its was his real name. Try to swindle the heir of the Akashi, he asked for it.

The prison guard, a tanned man with dark blue hair, led Akashi to his work position. There was a dead silence. The prisoners couldn't speak during work.

The guard called someone "Head section, come here".

A prisoner with blond hair and a cheerful air? In this desolation? Came near them.

"This is the new entry of the prison, teach him his job and tell him his place during lunch. He will be allocate in your cell."

"Yes sir. So new entry-chi your job is to sew these cute and soft stuffed toys! And do you see the person over there?"

Akashi was taken back by the positive energy that the head section was emanating. This was a prison, not a summer camp. The blonde was definitely mental. The red haired man looked at the point indicated by the head section and saw a boy with sky blue hair and a delicate frame. It was so weird, Akashi always imagined prisoners with big built and scary face, but the boy's quiet aura clashed with the surroundings. What crime did he commit? He looked so weak for having to do with violence. A thief? The red head only hoped he wasn't a swindle because he didn't stand any of them.

"Sorry you can't see anything, right? Try to focus in that point!"

"I see a blue haired boy, why did you indicate him?"

"Oh, you can see Kurokocchi! Because he has a weak presence he didn't get much noticed. Next to Kurokocchi is the place you will sit during the meals. I envy you, I also want to sit next to him!" and the head section began to cry. For Akashi, the jury made a mistakes with the blond, he had to be allocated in a mental hospital.

"Prisoner 0807, why there is always ruckus when you are the head section! Shut the fuck up!" the prison guard ordered.

"Guard-chi is so mean!"

Akashi ignored the blonde and sat to his work place. Only a year and he will leave. He looked at the sew materials. He had never sewed before, would it be difficult? An Akashi had to be absolute independently the situation. _Why stuffed toys? _A bulky criminal with a peluche in his hand would have been funny if the situation wasn't so tragic._ What would think the parents if they learned that their innocence children played with toys crafted by blood stained hands?_

Akashi began to sew a rabbit, but looked like the goddess of the needlework didn't like the man very much. Not only the rabbit didn't look a rabbit but the white material changed to red. _A blood stained toy by blood stained hands. _Hewould have laughed darkly if it wasn't for the fact that he was surrounded by dangerous criminals and possibly murderers. Akashi clearly needed lesson about humor, and how to sew too.

The tanned guard went to Akashi "Redo it".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The time passed slowly during work, but finally dinner time arrived.

Akashi searched for the blue haired teen in the tables and when he found him, he sat next to him. It was forbidden to talk during meals as well. Akashi sneaked a peek to the person near him.

The blue haired teen looked so innocence and cute but the red head knew that appearances could deceive. Akashi tried the food and he used all his will not to puke. He, who always ate five stars foods, how could he eat this stuff for a whole year?

Now Akashi really regretted for the first time his decision. Why he impulsively beaten the con man in board daylight? He could have hit him when there weren't witness!

After dinner there was free time for the prisoners before to go back inside their cells.

Akashi didn't know how to pass the time. He didn't want to get close to anyone. They could try to blackmail him in the future because he was rich. _My reign for a shogi board,_ and after a sigh, he settled to read a book. The crimson man felt observed and raised his eyes to meet the aquamarine orbs of his dinner seat mate. _Weird eyes_, those eyes were dead but seemed to hide a strong determination, such a paradox.

"Go back to your cell" a guard yelled. The prisoners moved and Akashi, from the afternoon talk, learned to be in the same cell with the mental challenged blond. The redhead searched for him and where was him? Attached to the blue haired prisoner with a Koala grip. Akashi didn't know the boy personally but he was sure that prisoner had a very big patience.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was allocated in a six man cell with a bathroom and a TV. Akashi was a bit happy for the TV, he could stay up to date regarding economy and politics.

Akashi observed his cell mates. There were the mental prisoner, the blue head prisoner (Akashi was glad although he didn't know why), finally a prisoner who fitted the stereotype of the criminal, a giant (and Akashi wasn't _envious_ ), and a surprising normal person apart the green hair and a bandaged hand.

"We have a new cell mate! We must do the presentations! I'm Kise Ryouta and I'm in for murder or to be more precise extreme legitimate defense! I was a model and this crazy fan tried to kill me! I'm 23 years old"

"I am Haizaki Shogo. I'm dealing with drugs. If you want some I could get it for you, just ask. I'm 26 and within two years I will be gone from here."

"Ne Kise-chin, must I do it?" Kise glared at the giant. "Okay, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, I stole food from a lot of restaurants because I was hungry. I'm 25."

"My name is Midorima Shintaro, I'm not a criminal! I was falsely accused for indecent exposure. I'm also 25"

"If you walk in public wearing visible lingerie I would also call you a pervert" Haizaki added.

"That was my lucky item for the day! Oha Asa said so! The jury didn't believe me and because I didn't admit to be a pervert they thrown me here"

Akashi was dumbfounded. This guy ended in the prison because the horoscope. The green haired man could join Kise in the mental hospital.

The red haired man waited for the blue haired teen, who picked his interest the most. Said person stayed silent and kept to draw in his sketchbook.

"Right, Kurokocchi doesn't like to talk very much, therefore I will speak for him. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I don't know what crime he committed, anyone doesn't know it, but in this prison there is an event for the first and second grade criminals to go seeing a movie and Kurokocchi goes with me, so it's probably murder. I also learned Kurokocchi came here when he became twenty, and before he went to a juvenile prison. Now he is 24."

Akashi was astonished the boy/man looked youthful like a teenager, but had his same age. The red head gave a kick to himself. This was a prison for adults. It was logical. Also the man probably was the most beautiful and dangerous criminals in this cell. This fascinated Akashi. He would find everything regarding the man as new hobby. He had a year after all.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou. 24 year old. I am sentenced for excessive violence. A swindle tried to trick me and I saw red. I'm really happy there is none in this cell. I will be here for only a year."

" Nice to meet you Akashicchi! Now I must tell you the rules.

1)Every cell is like a group, if you get reprimanded or punished they remove point to the whole group and we lose privileges like TV and I can't live without my soup opera! So you must behave yourself.

2)You must fold your prison cloth and tidy your futon.

3)You can't have more of your week quotas.

4)The head of the cell changes every week a rotation. Next week is Midorima. Because you are the newcomer you will sleep near the toilet and toilet cleaning will be your duty. Don't worry, it's only for a week. There is a rotation for the duty too."

"You are lucky that Tetsuya was the last in the toilet duty, he is the only one able to erase the smell" Haizaki added.

"Experience" was the only word muttered by the teal head with a deadpanned tone. Akashi liked this person's voice, soft and pleasant.

The tanned guard walked between the cells "It's time to sleep". When he passed near their cell he also added "Night Tetsu".

"Good Night, Aomine-kun".

Akashi was dumbfounded, the blue prisoner was also buddy with the guard? "Why did the guard greet you for the night?"

Kuroko with a poker face, answered "Because we get along" and added no more. Kuroko Tetsuya was a real mystery.

"Quickly, get in your futon, I don't want any troubles" Midorima glared at them.

All of them fell asleep minus Akashi; the futon was too hard and cold for him. _At least the toilet doesn't smell_, but soon Kise started to talk in his sleep. Akashi felt the urge to kill the blond but that would lengthen his sentence and more important, he would lose the TV.

The red head spent the night imagining to stab Kise more and more times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: rape, unbetaed, grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "In the Box"**

* * *

C**hapter 2**

Akashi was pretty worn-out. He couldn't sleep a single bit. His appearance didn't show though, because during his work when he was a free man, he skipped sleep many nights. To be a future CEO, was really tiring. Because the silence rule during work, Akashi almost fell asleep but stabbing his fingers with the needle kept him awake. The crimson man wondered if he would die from blood loss before his parole's end.

Lunch time passed quiet, Akashi learned that on front him sat Midorima and Murasakibara. Because he didn't know them before, he wasn't aware of them. He also took advantage of the closeness to sneak a peek from the blue haired man. Akashi wanted to talk with him but he couldn't speak during meals. The sky blue prisoner turned his face left and right, he quickly exchanged his almost full plate with the empty one of Murasakibara. Said giant looked at the man grateful. Akashi took a note from it. He could use food to bribe the giant in case of need.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally was the time of the free hour outside the yard of the prison. He searched for his object of interest. There was the saying, _before the general take out his horse_ but Akashi was the direct type, quick and decisive, _why lose time with the horse when the general is in front of you?_

thus he walked until he was facing the teal head prisoner. Said man turned away immediately and Akashi followed. The red head tried to start a conversation, but Kuroko ignored him.

Akashi gave up for the moment and started to watch the other prisoners. He had to gain information because knowledge is power. A power he needed to survive the prison.

The guards warned the end of the activity. _Time to get back to work_.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi tried talking to Kuroko again during the free time after dinner. The blue haired prisoner was siting in a old coach and drawing. Kise sat next to him, hugging him.

"What are you drawing?" the red head asked.

Kuroko stayed silent and after interminable seconds he decided to answer "Please don't get near or talk to me. I don't want to get close to anyone and I want to be alone"

Akashi got a little angry and his pride was wounded, why Kuroko was letting Kise touching him but couldn't he even speak with him?

"If you don't want human closeness, why do you let Kise near you?"

"Kise-kun is different. He is like a fly who always comes back. Also I always wanted a dog"

Akashi sweat dropped, so the blond could get near the blue prisoner because he wasn't considered human?

"Kurokocchi is a meanie!" the blond started to cry but soon after he cheerfully told "But for Kurokocchi I can be anything!" Akashi couldn't get used to the suddenly mood swing of Kise.

"If you got the message, stay away from me" the bluenette ended the talk.

Akashi wasn't a type who gave up though, and more challenge he got more into he became.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi, in spite to be a spoiled rich man, was also one that could adapt, and his need number one was to sleep. Very carefully he stole from his_ it will never be a rabbit_ a piece of material. Akashi would use it as earplugs. Also, because it was stained with his blood, the earplugs matched his hair.

After a heated fight between Midorima and the guard called Aomine ( the green haired prisoner tried to persuade the guard to get him his lucky item for tomorrow and the tanned man told him to seek treatment) the prisoners were ordered to sleep. Akashi tried his creation and he was satisfied. However, Akashi underestimated how hard a prison was: the foul smell of the toilet kept him awake.

_End yet I cleaned it,_ the red haired man could never forget this fact. He considered it the most humiliating moment of his life. Akashi looked at the futon next to him and a new resolve invaded him. He would befriend Kuroko and also get the secret to erase the smell.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day was practically like yesterday. One of the thing that contributed to render the prison a hellish place was the monotony and repetitiveness that accompanies the prisoners every days, how if the time was stolen from them.

Akashi changed his strategy upon approaching Kuroko by first getting the horse this time, therefore he waited the moment when Kise was alone.

"How did you manage to get close to Kuroko?" the red head asked, thinking that the blond, because his happy good lucky aura, would help him. Instead he got a surprise.

"If this is only a game for you, stay away from Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi is a good person, I don't want him to get hurt" Kise hissed.

"There aren't good people here. We are all criminals and you said it yourself, he is a murder"

"I don't care what crime he committed, Kurokocchi is my hero. He saved me"

The blond started to tell his story.

_Kise was desperate. He, the most popular model was thrown in a prison. He wasn't a murder, he didn't want to kill her, he was forced or he would have been killed. But the Country told another story and to take a life always had repercussions. _

_The first month was the most terrible for Kise. All the prisoners looked at him with weird glare he at that time couldn't recognize for what they really were: lust._

_A day the tension finally exploded and the blond was surrounded by very horny males during the free time. One of the male blocked both of his wrists and another pulled down his pant._

"_What are you doing?" Kise screamed._

"_We didn't fuck a bitch for years and you have a very nice face, so you will do it"_

"_Don't! Please someone help me! save me!"_

"_Nobody will move a finger because in this prison anyone has only himself! AHAHAH!"_

_The males touched him in place Kise didn't want to think. He felt dirty, he felt like to puke. _

"_Nice ass you've got" when one of the males almost started to penetrate him, the blond heard a very beautiful voice._

"_I thought a prison contained humans , not senseless beasts" a weak looking sky blue haired male interrupted the rape._

" _My, I didn't know there was another cutie! Do you want to join the party?" the leader of the group spoke._

"_No thanks. Please leave that man alone"_

" _If we don't want it, what will you do?"_

"_This" Kuroko gave a kick in his crotch. The male cried in pain._

" _You fucker, we will rape you too" but when they turn to see the man, they found nothing._

_Suddenly a new rouge voice came " What we have here. Prisoners trying to commit a crimes inside a prison. You must be stupid" the new voice was Aomine with other guards "You will get solitary for this"_

_The rapists' faces became white "Please, all but the solitary"_

"_Sorry I don't give pity to beasts. Take them away" the tanned man ordered the other guards._

"_Thank you for the tip, Tetsu" Aomine looked in a point that Kise thought was empty. _

"_I simply don't like bullying" a man appeared from nothing like magic. Kise recognized him as the man from before._

"_Why did you help me? Do you want to take advantage of me too?"_

" _We are sharing a cell from a month. I just want to sleep without your cry"_

"_Are we? I didn't see you!"_

"_I have a weak presence"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya"_

"_Nice to meet you Kurokocchi" Kise smiled to his savior. He found a friend in this Hell hole._

"From that day, no case like that happened anymore. All are scared of Kurokocchi! He appears and disappears like a phantom so anybody doesn't know if he is watching. In the beginning, he didn't let me stay near him as well but now that I can, although he didn't tell me anything, I see that him has a very big scar. If you want to get close to him only for spending time, stay away from him!" Kise glared ferocious at Akashi.

The redhead didn't know how to reply him. If his father taught him how to rule the others, his mother taught him how to respect the others. Were his actions really bringing so much pain? Was this all worth only for a pastime?

"Kuroko is right. You make a perfect guardian dog" Akashi replied before he went back to work.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi spent the days trying to forget the phantom prisoner. But it didn't matter what he was doing, he would always end to look for the blue head. He followed every move the man would make, like a moth attracted to a flame. The urge to talk with him, to learn his thoughts and to know him only grew stronger.

Akashi approached Kise again with a new found resolve.

"I don't know why, but when I see Kuroko I get this strong desire to to speak with him, listen to him and stay near him. Right now, I don't know what is causing this but these are my genuine feelings. It's really that bad?"

Kise smiled at him. Akashi changed. Now he was serious.

"I will help you. So listen to me"

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I read the last chapter of Yamada-kun to 7 nin no majo and I swear the bloody rabbit monster is purely coincidence.**

**Warning: english errors and unbetaed. **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and " In the Box"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_if you want to get close to Kurokocchi, you shouldn't ask him any personal question or he will close up, but he would never refuse a request of help. During free time, try to approach him when I am with him and talk with me. If Kurokocchi thinks that you are getting acquaintance with me, he won't dislocate. Kurokocchi have to get used to your presence."_

Akashi remembered Kise's advice. It was night time. The prisoners were watching the soup opera that Kise loved. The blond was crying because a sorrowful scene. Such a terrible sound. Akashi understood why the phantom saved Kise and tried to make him happy. Hearing him grieve for a full month had to be the hell.

The red haired man approached the phantom. Kuroko, distrustful, stared at him. The poker face rendered Akashi uneasy, he would usually use the counterpart's emotion to lead the talk, but with Kuroko was impossible.

" Could you teach me how to sew?" the red head finally asked.

Kuroko kept quiet, his masker unmoving until he made a little nod.

Akashi was happy about his first small victory.

The day after Kuroko sat next to Akashi during work " Are you sure to sit here? You could get into troubles" whispered the crimson man.

"The guards don't notice me and Aomine-kun will stay quiet about this" the phantom replied.

"How did you become so friendly with each other?"

Kuroko got up and walked away. _Taboo question_, Akashi cursed himself for losing his chance. The sky blue haired man stayed far away from him the whole day and inside the cell he kept to ignored him.

The next day, like nothing has happened, Kuroko sat near Akashi to teach him how to sew. This time the red haired man didn't say a word. He couldn't make the same mistake twice. He listened to Kuroko's voice and practiced with the needle.

Completely useless, the sewing Goddess had to really hate him. The blue prisoner reassured Akashi telling him that with time he would get better.

The next day Kuroko sat again with him and gave him thimbles for each of his fingers.

"You shouldn't die from blood loss with those". How the phantom got the thimbles remained a mystery.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the prisoner were out in the prison yard, Akashi started to play basketball with the others. This made him remember his high school time. He won for three years consecutive the basketball tournaments as befitted an Akashi.

The red haired man wanted to show off and became more appealing to the eyes of blue haired male. He also learned which prisoners to avoid the most, namely the swindles for him. Some time he threw the ball on their head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During the free time after dinner, Akashi sat on the couch with Kuroko and Kise. He was astonished. How could Kise have so much to talk about when he was inside a jail for two years? He had to be a neighborhood gossiper granny in his past life. However his chattering was helpful.

The blond could make the phantom talk. Kise was a veteran about what you could ask to the blue head without make him run away. Whenever Kuroko spoke, Akashi attentively listened. He hoped that sooner he could talk with him like Kise.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi went to the visit room. Mibuchi, his secretary came to visit him.

"Sei-chan, your father is angry with you because instead to use your power, you chose to get the sentence. He thinks you did this to mock him."

"Tell my father that instead to became a coward who runs from his responsibility, I prefer to get out from here head-on with pride. This means to be an Akashi for me."

Mibuchi smiled at his boss. He was sure the redhead would survive everywhere with his will power alone. "How is like to live in a prison?"

Akashi smiled amused " In comparison to how I lived before, this feels like a vacation, minus comfort, hygiene and good meals. Instead of the businessman's erratic life, here is almost relaxing. It's a pity that this place tries to take away your last pieces of human dignity."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi spent three month inside the prison and didn't manage to get close to the phantom, but he would always watch him. _Kise is right, Kuroko is a good person._

The red head saw the phantom giving every day his food to Murasakibara, because the normal ration wasn't enough for the giant. Like Santa Clause, the blue head would always find Midorima's lucky item and put it on top of his futon when the green head was sleeping. When there was a sick prisoner he stole the medicine for him. A day Akashi caught him in the act

"I didn't know you were a thief, Kuroko"

"I'm not stealing. These drugs are for the prisoners when they are sick. I'm only doing the job that this prison doctor doesn't want to do. He is too stingy." It's incredible how, even though his emotionless face and voice, Kuroko was such a caring man. More time passed, more the red head wanted to became friend with him.

A day Akashi mustered the courage to make a gamble. If he failed, his progress with Kuroko would became nothing. The light blue eyed prisoner was alone on the couch during the free time after dinner. This was the first time they would be together without Kise between them. Akashi sat next to Kuroko and waited for the phantom to go away. Kuroko didn't move from his post and kept drawing.

The red head didn't talk. He didn't want to break the moment. Kuroko got used to him. The blue head accepted him. This would be a small victory in comparison to the others he got during his life and the many basketball trophies, nevertheless made him the happiest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From that day on, Akashi started to speak more freely with the phantom, always paying attention about the conversation.

A day the red head talked about the small library in the recreation room.

"I have to say, for a prison there are really good books"

For the first time during the months Akashi arrived, Kuroko smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you" and went back to the cell.

The redhead suddenly become a bit embarrassed and also he felt like he had found a treasure.

Kise went near Akashi and saw his blush. "What's happened Akashicchi?"

"Kuroko thanked me and smiled"

"I'm so envious! What have you done?" the blond yelled.

"I complimented the library"

"Now I understand. This library is Kurokocchi pride and joy. Before, the books were a few, old and almost destroyed. Kurokocchi wrote letters every day for a whole year to get the permission to renew the library. Aominecchi helped as well. There are a few people here who read books, so Kurokocchi must be happy to have someone approving his hard work"

Akashi would repeat those words again and again if this would make the phantom smile to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko kept to teach Akashi how to sew. Akashi felt so proud. He could make a least a head that looked a little like a rabbit ( monster ) and thanks to the thimbles, the material stayed a clear white.

The red haired man watched the phantom working on his stuffed dog.

"You are very good at sewing. Because experience?"

Kuroko replied "I learned to sew before coming here. My dream was to be a kindergarten teacher"

The blue haired man noticed his slip up and instinctively put his hand on his mouth, but unlike the other times he didn't move from his seat and kept to sew. He stayed silent.

Akashi didn't press further, but inside he was overjoyed. The phantom even if a little bit opened up to him. There was hope, although Akashi didn't know what he was hoping yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "In the Box"**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Akashi spent six months inside the prison. By now he got used to this life, the foul smell and the nasty food. The redhead thought his taste buds were dead. Akashi spent his day trying to be closer to the phantom than before. The crimson man's goal was to surpass Kise in the phantom's heart.

A day Kuroko, for the first time, started a conversation with him. Akashi was happy that the phantom started to care a little about him.

"Why do you hate the swindles?"

" It's normal to hate crimes"

"But you particularly hate them. You also got arrested because that."

"Swindles are the businessman natural enemy. A businessman make a deal to create something. They make an idea to become true. The swindles don't produce anything, they stab your back and rob your dream and work. Because I am a businessman, I can't forgive them."

Kuroko stayed silent and nodded.

"I also hate liars. Who lies is a weakling wanting to escape his responsibility or a fool that can't use the truth to his advantage."

"Akashi-kun is very harsh. There are also good lies"

"The happiness they make is fake. I don't have any use for the fake."

"But an unexposed lie will become the truth" Kuroko looked at an empty spot in the wall. His face was illegible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winter came and so the cold. Akashi was freezing in his futon. When you thought you faced the worst, other worse things would happen. The red haired man heard his futon moving. A sudden touch caught him off guard.

He turned to see a mop of sky blue hair brighten by the moonlight. Kuroko entered in the crimson man's futon. "You won't catch a cold like this".

Since his mother death, Akashi never slept so warn and peaceful.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi watched Kise hogging Kuroko. The red head felt a inexplicable rage toward the blond male.

He went to them and hugged the phantom from the back. _Kuroko is mine,_ Akashi's eyes glowed with possession. Kise felt himself in danger thus he left them quickly. Akashi was satisfied.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko turned his head to look at him.

Akashi payed attention to the phantom. He was so soft and warm. Kuroko also smelled good. How could he smell good in a prison? "What?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I wanted to learn why Kise is always clinging on you"

"then?"

"I feel like hugging you forever"

Kuroko ignored the red head and started to read a book.

Kise watched them from afar. He kinda regretted helping the red head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you thinking about?" Kuroko asked the redhead.

Akashi smiled " Nothing of important, today is my birthday. This year is very different from the usual, this is all" the red head looked up at the gray sky and the matched prison walls.

"Happy birthday Akashi-kun" the blue man smiled.

The crimson eyed man smiled as well. How much time did it pass from the last time he was happy to hear this?

Two days after, Akashi woke up with a shogi board and pieces on his futon.

_Kuroko is really Santa Claus_.

"Good morning Akashi-kun" greeted the bluenette like nothing has happened.

"Do you want to play shogi with me after dinner?" the red head asked.

"I don't know how to play"

"I will teach you"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi never imagined he would have grown fond of a soup opera. He was a bit sad about the ending over said show. The prison was brainwashing him!

Kise was crying like he lost his reason of living. Midorima was tsundere about it. Haizaki looked like he didn't give a fuck. Murasakibara as well "Ne Aka-chin, have you got a snack?"

"For the hundred times, No."

"Kuro-chin"

The phantom like he was Willy Wonka, threw chocolate to the giant.

Kise's weeping was annoying all the cellmates. Kuroko went near the blond and put an hand on his head "All the things have an ending. You have to accept it and move on."

"Kurokocchiiii" Kise hugged the blue haired prisoner.

Akashi felt that the voice Kuroko used was more darken and sad of the usually monotone.

The red head hoped that he imagined it, because it gave him bad feeling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This happened during shower time. Akashi didn't have any problem with nudity. During high school he saw naked men in the basketball locker room. Also he was quite proud about his body, but to respect privacy ( and not to be mentally scarred ) he always closed his eyes.

This time (so uncharacteristic from him ) Akashi slipped on the water and fell on a man. Akashi opened his eyes to find Kuroko naked under him. The phantom body was slim and soft, the white skin glittered because the water. The wet hair were a shade darker of blue. He was so beautiful and alluring that Akashi couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Akashi-kun you are heavy"

Akashi quickly moved from the blue haired male, like a spell was broken "Sorry" and went under the shower.

The red haired man couldn't forget the memory about Kuroko's body, suddenly felt hot and a new pain come in contact with his sensations. He looked down and saw the growing erection.

Akashi felt scared. This wasn't his first hard on, he was a healthy male after all, but it was the first caused by another person, independently from his basic needs. Akashi never felt attraction for the people he knew before, and his workload didn't give him the time to meet new others. He was a virgin and didn't really care to have sex only for male pride's sake and for seldom frustrations he could quickly take care of them himself. He didn't have the time and energy to indulge in vices.

_Am I sexually attracted to Kuroko? _Now he didn't know what to do. That same night the red head had his first wet dream inside the prison.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi started to avoid Kuroko. He felt nervous and shy around the bluenette. Was his feelings only a late awoken lust or there was more about? Was this feeling caused by the prison, hence artificial?

Kuroko understood that something was wrong with Akashi and stayed away. He also didn't sit with him to practice sewing.

This rendered the phantom sad. Kuroko gave a mental kick to himself, he had to be alone, he didn't deserve to be happy. His sin was too big. _It's better for Akashi-kun to stay away from me._

Several weeks passed, Kise observed the phantom. The blond knew the bluenette was suffering. He got mad at Akashi.

"I helped you because I knew Kurokocchi felt lonely and I thought you was serious about him. Why are you avoiding him? Why are you making Kurokocchi sad?"

"Kuroko is suffering?" Akashi was so deeply worried about his problems that he didn't consider the phantom's reaction. The red head hated himself. Were his problems more significant than Kuroko? He didn't think so. Akashi had the time to figure out his feelings later. The most important thing was to stay with the phantom.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi sat on the couch of the recreation room, near Kuroko.

"I'm sorry"

Kuroko didn't talk, but also didn't move away.

"Could you forgive me?" the red head hugged the phantom.

Kuroko knew this was the right moment to break off his relation with Akashi, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The phantom didn't talk, he nodded and reciprocated the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: violence, crude display, english errors.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "In the Box"**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Akashi spent eight months inside the prison. After he asked Kuroko forgiveness, they became almost inseparable. Akashi didn't sort his feelings out, but he didn't give it much thought anymore; staying near the phantom was enough for him.

His little body problems didn't disappear, rather they became worse, but he managed to take care of them without alarm Kuroko. Akashi was most afraid that the light blue prisoner would refuse him, if he found out that their friendship was something more to the redhead. During night, sometimes he gave quick kisses to Kuroko's lips, when the phantom was asleep. He didn't know that said phantom was awake but never acted about.

Midorima's parole was over. The cellmates wished him good luck and not to get out from his house when his lucky item was too scandalous.

"When you get out from here, if you have any troubles, you can go to me. I will help you. You can't Haizaki if it's about drugs. Especially you Kuroko. Thank you for the lucky item."

Akashi smiled, _he noticed that. _Kuroko's poker face remained intact but Akashi could see sadness in his eyes "You are welcome Midorima-kun. Thank you for you offer". After the green head left, Akashi sat on Kuroko's futon "Why are you sad?"

Kuroko didn't face the crimson man, he only said "Please, don't ask it anymore" the phantom took Akashi's hand and squeezed tight. The red head didn't pry any further.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their new cellmate was Hanamiya Makoto. The first sentence he even said was "Who is this prison's boss?". Kise always ready to praise his so called best friend replied "Kurokocchi!"

"Who?" and the blond pointed the phantom. Hanamiya smiled wicked. Akashi didn't like him.

The black head took heed toward the red head "I learned about your little show with Imayoshi, he needed a good lesson"

"Do you know him?"

"We were partner long time ago"

So this Hanamiya was a swindle. Tore apart the didn't like. He hated him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days passed, Akashi spent his time with Kuroko but a feeling of dread never left him. Hamamiya Makoto was staring at them with his new minions. Akashi protectively shielded Kuroko from the evil gaze. He didn't like this, he foresaw trouble.

A day, Hanamiya returned in their cell with heavy wounds. Soon after guards entered as well.

"prisoner 1511 Kuroko Tetsuya, for the act of violence toward a cellmate you will get two weeks of isolation."

"I didn't do this" Kuroko replied deadpanned.

" The victim appointed you as his aggressor. There are witness as well"

Kise screamed "Kurokocchi is innocent. He has been framed!"

"You are telling me the victim hurt himself only to send this guy on solitary, without gain? And the witness are also lying? ridiculous"

"If you take away Kuro-chin, I will crush you!" Murasakibara placed himself in position.

Akashi was ready to knock them down if they come near Kuroko.

"Guys. This is enough, I don't want you to get into troubles"

"Kuroko, this isn't..." Akashi wanted to complain but the sky blue haired prisoner interrupted him "Please, stop this at once. I don't want you to get hurt. I will return the next two weeks."

Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara resigned. The guards handcuffed Kuroko and took him away. The phantom looked at Aomine "Tetsu..." a guard scolded the tanned man "guard Aomine, you must execute the order" normally said man wouldn't have given a fuck, but he couldn't lose this job. He swore to himself and Satsuki that he would protect Tetsu during his stay in the prison. Kuroko said "Don't worry Aomine-kun. I understand".

Kuroko was made incapacitated to move and was thrown in a small cell without a single thing. There was only a hole for corporal need. Because he couldn't move, his neither regions were exposed. His whole dignity was stripped from him. There wasn't any light, only darkness. The only thing he could do was thinking and soon the memories of his sins threatened to crush him. He didn't eat the meals brought to him. The memories became nightmares and he, all alone in the dark, started to lose his sanity. The only thing bounding him not to give into the madness was a person's face. In the silence of the cell, Kuroko muttered "Akashi-kun" again and again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi thought he obtained the patience of a saint. Every day while he saw Hanamiya (who acted like the new prison boss), the urge to beat him to death grew stronger; but because he wanted to respect Kuroko's wish about not to get punished, he restrained himself.

The days the red head spent without Kuroko were hollow. He stayed away from anyone, wearing a fake smile and during his free time played shogi with himself. He thought about the phantom all the time. He counted the day until Kuroko would return. Apart his mother's death, he never felt so alone before.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kuroko returned the phantom was changed. He had lost weight and was dangerous pale. He was empty like a doll and his eyes were dead. He didn't talk and didn't move. He closed his consciousness form the outside world. He was scared by everyone and everything; the only one he could tolerate was Akashi. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara kept away the other prisoners who could hurt the phantom.

The redhead never left the phantom side. He helped him with every single act like showering, eating or going to the toilet. He talked with Kuroko all the time, hoping to get a reaction. Akashi's heart was hurting so much, he wanted his Kuroko back. During the nights, the phantom cried in his sleep. Akashi entered in his futon to comfort him.

With time, Kuroko slowly started to open up again. Akashi almost cried from the joy when the phantom became aware of his presence again and started to reply his actions. Sometimes Kuroko even smiled to the crimson man. But a day Hanamiya broke the moment " He was the boss of this prison? He is so weak! A little bit of isolation and he has became mental" he wickedly laughed.

Akashi lost his new buddha like patience and attacked the swindle. He hit and hit Hanamiya with his fists until blood flowed. The guards stopped Akashi and handcuffed him.

"You also will get two weeks of solitary. Take him away"

Kuroko watched the scene unfolding and the wall separating him from the reality broke. They couldn't take Akashi-kun away from him! The phantom for the first time inside the prison shouted with full lugs "Akashi-kun!" the redhead turned toward the voice's source and saw the light blue eyes filled with awareness. Akashi smiled. Kuroko was back, because he cared for him.

Akashi spent his weeks of solitary thinking about his old life, the prison and most of all, Kuroko. The blue haired prisoner never left his mind and hunted him like a true ghost. The red haired man never felt more alive than the time he spent with Kuroko. He never felt more lonely than the time the phantom wasn't with him. He felt his heart dying when Kuroko went mad.

Those feelings were too deep to be fake. The quietness of the isolation cell helped him to clear his mind and to find the answers he so much sought. For the first time of his life, Akashi Seijuurou was deeply in love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Akashi returned, Hanamiya was allocated in another cell. The guards wanted no more troubles. Kuroko smiled " Welcome back"

Akashi couldn't restrain himself and passionately kissed the phantom on the lips. The cellmates widened they eyes shocked, minus Murasakibara seeing until it didn't relate with food, he didn't care.

Kuroko broke the kiss and panted "Why?"

"Because I love you" the crimson man simply stated, without shame.

_Me too,_ Kuroko learned to be in love when Akashi became his safe heaven during his madness. But he knew he didn't deserve this love. He could never forgive himself, hence he couldn't tie Akashi to himself. Only tragedy is awaiting at the end.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I can't return your feeling"

Akashi wasn't the give up type. "Three months. Until my parole's ending, have a relationship with me. I will make you fall in love, please give me a chance"

The look full of love and determination that Akashi was giving him, made Kuroko's heart beat faster. He wanted so much to say Yes! Three months, he could be selfish for this little amount of time, couldn't he? After, Akashi would be gone and forget all about, because what happened inside the prison, remained in the prison.

"Are you sure Akashi-kun? I'm a man"

"I don't care, I want only you"

Kuroko took a deep breath "Okay" the red haired man hugged him tight.

Kise cried like he was the phantom's mom "my little Kurokocchi! He's got boyfriend! So grow up!" and also added "Don't forget about me!"

Haizaki yelled " I don't care, but please don't fuck when I'm near you"

Murasakibara only added "Kuro-chin, I want a snack" and his stomach roared. All the cellmates started to laugh because the giant.

Aomine watched the scene from the distance. He smiled, _Satsuki, perhaps there is still a chance to save Tetsu. _

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: sexual content and possibly break of the fans hearts, english errors **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "In the Box"**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Why don't you let grow your hair?" Kuroko asked Akashi.

"The possibility to grow the hair it's given to those that soon will leave the prison. I don't want to leave. I am more happy here than my previous life, because you are here."

Kuroko's heart skipped a bit but the dark reality was screaming behind him " After you get out, you will appreciate anew the life of a free man. You will eat taster food and..." the list went on. "... soon enough the prison will be a distant memory"

Akashi looked at him outraged " I will never forget you. I will wait for you" and to confirm this he kissed the phantom. Kuroko responded the kiss and left himself be swallowed by illusions. The phantom liked illusions, because without those he would have given up long time ago. After the kiss Kuroko could only make a little sorrowful smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The new cellmate instead of Hanamiya was Sakurai Ryo. He was arrested because excessive violence like Akashi. He was the mild type, but touch one of his button and he would go crazy. However because his tendency to apologize non-stop he got away with only half of the judgment. Kise started to explain the rules when Akashi remembered something he forgot long time ago. He went to Kuroko "Could you tell me how you erase the toilet smell?" the red head got used at the foul smell but he wanted to appease his thirst of knowledge.

Kuroko smiled in his mind, _why don't tell him_? He went near Akashi's ear and whispered softly. Akashi looked at the phantom astonished "Really?" Kuroko nodded. The crimson man started to chuckle a little. Now he also was an accomplice of the secret.

Thanks to the positive reply the phantom gave him, Akashi felt more adventurous this time around. When Kuroko started to draw he asked him "May I have a look?"

Kuroko closed his sketchbook "Sorry, you can't. Do you want to play shogi?"

Akashi understood although they were in relationship the phantom wanted to keep a wall between them. Akashi thought for a moment about to steal Kuroko sketchbook so that he could understand the phantom better through his drawing but it was impossible. Kuroko always gave the sketchbook to Aomine. The red head renewed his resolution, if the phantom couldn't open wholly his heart, Akashi would work twice as hard.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi increased physical contact with Kuroko. He hugged him, took his hand and also caressed his cheeks to make the phantom became more cozy with him. For the red head every opportunity was good to show his love toward Kuroko. Akashi strategy was to launch quick and decisive attacks until he could break through the phantom's defenses.

He and Kise also started a competition: despite the blond didn't love Kuroko in the same manner like Akashi, he insisted to have his spare time with his best friend. A perfectly reasonable request but try to separate the red head and his love target! Kise always lost to Akashi.

Kuroko tried to soothe Kise telling him that Akashi would leave soon and because this, the light blue head wanted to make the best time with him. Kuroko promised to Kise that after the red head's release, he would spend time with the blond. Kise nodded understanding.

Akashi and Kuroko became a celebrity couple inside the prison. Usually a gay couple would became the target of scorn and bullying, but all the prisoner were afraid of them. Kuroko, because he had a tanned guardian angel and Akashi because the violence he showed to Hanamiya. The redhead also didn't care about punishments. If his judgment would be extended, Akashi would be happy about it and the whole prison knew such.

The only thing that restrained him was Kuroko. The phantom threatened the red head to break off, if Akashi would voluntarily cause trouble. Therefore, Akashi and Kuroko were free to act lovey dovey like they wanted, or at least the redhead. Kuroko with his poker face and silent behavior wasn't the ideal portrait of romance.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were in the yard. Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara and even Haizaki were playing basketball. The red head asked Kuroko " Do you want to play basketball with us?"

Kuroko was assaulted by a memory from long time ago. The shadow of the person he could never forget. Kuroko answered "No. I can't play"

Akashi didn't want to give up. Kuroko looked so lonely when he and his cellmates played in the court "I will teach you" and Kise added to support " Come on Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko became very tempted. Could he leave for a bit his memories behind? He looked at Aomine from the distance. The tanned guard gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

Kuroko made a step in the basketball court "Okay, only for a little bit".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During night Akashi sneaked into Kuroko's futon. At first Kuroko protested a bit but Akashi reassured that he wouldn't do anything" Our first time will be special. Outside the prison and without audience, in a very soft bed" Akashi hugged the phantom and inhaled the sweet aroma "Feel like we are a married couple"

the red head kept to talk sweetly " After you will leave the prison we should live together or going to Spain to get marry" Kuroko stared at him " You shouldn't talk about marriage lightly, we are young" Akashi also stared intensely at the phantom " I don't think I will ever feel such deep feelings with someone else apart from you. I'm very stubborn and I don't change my mind very easily, Tetsuya... May I call you with your first name?" Kuroko nodded and uncharacteristically he blushed a little. To hear Akashi calling him like that, made the phantom's blood boil.

"If I must marry someone, you could be the only one. After I would help you to get into an university so that you could achieve your dream to be a kindergarten teacher"

"No one would assume a ex-convict" Kuroko replied blunt.

"But with my power I can Tetsuya, you should trust me" Akashi smiled smug. "I will also bring you a dog, thus you can forget about Kise" the blond like a sixth sense talked in his sleep " You are so mean!" and kept to gibberish.

Kuroko laughed softly "We should sleep now, goodnight" Akashi replied " Sweet dreams, love" soon after the red head breath became regular.

Kuroko couldn't fall asleep. He thought about his future with Akashi, a future he couldn't afford to have. If Akashi was stubborn, Kuroko was many times more. _Only one year left to the ending, why you had to come here, Akashi-kun? _Kuroko restrained his tears, his heart ached too much.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko and Kise came back from the movie. Murasakibara was unusuallyexcited "Kuro-chin, did you bring them?" the purple giant had stars in his eyes. Kuroko smiled a little, he put his hand under his shirt and put out a little bag full of cookies. He gave them to Murasakibara.

The giant smiled "Thanks you Kuro-chin!" and started to eat them right away. Akashi sneaked beside the purple head and take one cookie "You shouldn't be too greedy, I will give this to Tetsuya" the red head smiled mischievous, put the cookie inside his mouth and went to the phantom. Akashi took Kuroko's head and gave him the cookie with a french kiss.

"Enjoyed the cookie?" the red head smirked smug

"You could give it to me normally" the phantom replied monotone.

Akashi chuckled a little "Where is the fun about?" and also teased " The cookie was really delicious or are you lips? We must find the answer"

Kuroko wanted to punch his face but he gave in and kissed the red head, after all he also liked the deed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The time passed slowly but relentless. Akashi's parole would end the next day. He tried many time to take out from the phantom's mouth when his parole would end as well, without success.

Kuroko also never told him that he love him. The red head felt sad about, but he wouldn't give up. If it was necessary, he would threatened Aomine outside and obtain the information he needed.

Akashi and Kuroko stayed glued the whole day, the redhead also finally sewed a normal stuffed rabbit. He gave it to the phantom. They didn't talk, there weren't any words that could express their feelings. Only physic contact could soothe their need. The whole prison was unnaturally quiet. The prisoners knew the couple would be separated tomorrow so they were afraid that a little act could blow up the red head.

Nighttime came. Akashi this time didn't sneak into Kuroko's futon. He was too overwhelmed by his feelings. After he leaves, how much time he must wait to see the phantom again? Akashi felt something of hot trying to take off his pant. The red head threw away his futon sheet to find Kuroko with the hands on his pant. "Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"Akashi-kun please I want you"

"Tetsuya, I told you our first time will be outside, and there are the others here"

"I asked them a favor. They will act like anything will happen, please I want to feel you, I need you" the phantom started to tears up " I love you, please be with me" the usual monotone was drenched with despair.

When the redhead heard the words he so much craved he lost all of his restrain. He slammed the phantom on the futon and kissed Kuroko deeply. Their tongues battled each other and explored every inch of they warm mouth. Their hearts beat the same rhythm.

Akashi undressed Kuroko and the teal haired man undressed the crimson man. Their members ached with the same lust and desire. Akashi slipped his hard cock up and down on Kuroko's erection, making sweet friction that clouded their last remain of reasoning. The jail soon was filled with moans, grunts and the hot smell derived from their pleasure.

Akashi pumped the phantom's hard member until he cum with a mute scream "Akashi-kun, more... I want to feel you inside me" Akashi gave a little kiss to the lips " I know it, my love" and with his fingers drenched with cum he started to tease Kuroko's entrance. The red head put his first finger inside Kuroko. The phantom moaned in pain. Akashi kept to thrust his finger, while with the other hand caressed the light blue hair "Don't worry, you are going to be fine, trust me" Kuroko started to relax. Akashi put in the second finger and started scissoring. The phantom moaned with pleasure. The third finger was added and Akashi teased the phantom's nipples with his mouth. Kuroko was a hot mess. He became hard again. When Akashi thought the entrance was loosened enough, he whispered in the phantom's ear "Are you ready?" Kuroko couldn't talk without moan so he nodded with his head.

The red head positioned his hard member filled with lust and with a thrust he penetrated Kuroko. They felt like a recomposed puzzle, they become one. The pleasure was too much, Akashi tried to restrain himself but the only thing he wanted was to thrust more and more deeply into the hot walls that felt like home. When Akashi hit the light blue head prostate, Kuroko couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure. The red head hit the spot again and again. Kuroko and Akashi lost in their love dance couldn't recognize each other boundaries. They felt like the same one.

When Kuroko was near the climax Akashi hummed sweetly "I love you" and gave the final thrust. They cum together and feverish from the orgasm they hugged each other tight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was woken up by the sunlight. Still sleepy, he turned to search the phantom. Kuroko wasn't with him in the futon. Akashi looked for him and saw him seated on his own futon. Kuroko showed his back to Akashi.

" Tetsuya, come here" the redhead extended his arm. Kuroko didn't turn "Akashi-kun, forget about me" the redhead stared at him confused " What do you mean?"

"I don't want to see you again"

Akashi didn't understand any about what was happening " But you love me"

"I was confused. This is the prison's fault. I feel only lust for you. I don't love you. Therefore Akashi-kun forget about me and find someone else"

Akashi felt his heart breaking. He always thought it was a figure of speech but the pain in his chest was unbearable. "Tetsuya, you are kidding, right? You aren't breaking off with me!" Kuroko stayed silent and didn't turn to face him.

Aomine entered in the jail "prisoner 0904, namely Akashi Seijuurou, get ready to leave" Akashi moved like a robot and left the jail with the guard.

After Akashi left, Kuroko cried the tears he barely held back. _Sorry,Akashi-kun. I shouldn't have allowed you to get near me, because I bring only misfortune to the people. I'm sorry I stole your first time, but I love you too much and I wanted my first and last time to be with you, this is my last selfish act. Forget about me and live happily. _Kuroko muttered between his tears with a small voice "I love you, so much that hurt"

Kise stared at the phantom "Kurokocchi, why did you lie? You love him!"

Haizaki added " I didn't have any stable relationships, but I know what you have just done is incomprehensible"

"Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara looked at Kuroko with pity.

"Because I don't have a future. I will never leave these walls" Kuroko smiled a sad and broken smile, he looked like he was near the point of madness.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi showered and the guard gave him new clothes. Akashi felt numb. He wasn't ready to face the reality. The fact that Kuroko didn't love him broke his whole being. Aomine led Akashi to the prison's exit.

Aomine gave a pack on Akashi's shoulder " This story isn't ending. Only you can choose when finish it." The red head, too far away with his mind, didn't pay attention to the tanned guard's words. Akashi took his first step toward freedom and left the prison.

Aomine watched the red head leaving, _Please don't give up and come back. Only you can save Tetsu._

**Next chapter Kuroko's crime and punishment will be revealed! Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thus the truth shall be revealed! I'm kidding, this is only a part! Enjoy the new chapter.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Akashi entered his father's office. Akashi saw only the back of the swivel chair. His father didn't give any sign about turning and face his son. Akashi Masaomi only said " You have a whole year of workload to make up for. Don't make any mistakes and don't stain your name any further. Go back to your work". Akashi bowed his head " Yes, father" and left the office.

Akashi was glad to have so much work to do. This would help him not to think about Kuroko. Thinking about the phantom made his heart arch too much.

His father didn't even welcome him back, with Masaomi all was only business, and Akashi lost his mother long time ago. He pondered if he was cursed to be rejected by the people he loved.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi dived wholly in his job. His life was totally hollow. He moved like a robot without feelings; Akashi was so numbed, he thought that he didn't have an heart anymore.

The five star food he returned to eat tasted shallow. The prison really killed his taste buds. The bed was too soft and much colder than the futon he shared with _him_. Akashi couldn't fall asleep, thus he started to take sleeping pills.

Akashi started to overwork himself and closed up with others. Mibuchi Reo, his secretary was really worried "Sei-chan, what's happened? Was the prison successful about breaking you?" if the glares could kill, Mibuchi would have been in heaven by now. But soon the anger faded, replaced by dull eyes. Akashi ignored any words his secretary tried to tell him.

Akashi, although the overwork and the lack of appetite, didn't skip any meals. He was taught to never neglect his health, because would jeopardy his appearance hence his reputation. Seeing that he felt himself empty, he had only his reputation to grip on.

The days passed slowly and without worth. It was ironic that the life as a free man felt more like a prison than the prison itself.

Masaomi started to send him photos about marriage's candidates. Akashi's father told him on a phone call "Choose the best woman for the enterprise's sake"

The red head only replied "Yes, father" and closed the call. If Akashi couldn't have his Tetsuya, he really didn't care about he had to marry. He didn't believe in Love anymore.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi took a walk to breath fresh air. He heard a bark across the road. The red head usually would ignore the animal, he hated disobedient dogs, but a memory resurfaced his mind: "_I always wanted a dog" the teal head prisoner said._

Akashi walked toward the barks source and saw a little black and white puppy. Akashi didn't know what weird force took possession of him. The red head man brought the dog at home with him.

The puppy happily ran around the house and jumped on Akashi's bed. The red head got angry "What are you doing?" and caught the animal. Akashi noticed the dog's blue eyes,_ They are the same as Tetsuya._

Akashi felt his numbness breaking. From when he left the prison, for the first time, the crimson haired man cried out his feelings of love and grief. He slept the whole night with the puppy in his arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi spent his days with the feeling that he forgot something of important. He tried to remember, but the words in his mind were foggy and elusive. Akashi tried to ignored them and he focused in his work.

A day the red head asked advice to Mibuchi about the marriage's candidates. Mibuchi was speechless "Sei-chan, don't tell me you really want to have a marriage without love" the red head replied "This is for the Company's benefit and what my father decided."

Mibuchi was indignant, he cared for his boss. He would never allow Akashi to ruin his life with his own hands "The Sei-chan I know would never give up about himself! He would never allowed his father to control him until this point! He was strong willed and faced his trouble head-on! Look yourself now, you are so weak! Who are you?"

The red head was taken back. Mibuchi was right, Akashi wasn't such a weakling in the past, he changed. The crimson haired man hated to be weak. He took hold of himself, he wanted to be Seijuuro again.

He listened to his inner desire, there was only a person he wanted to marry "I am Akashi Seijuurou and I don't want to get married with those women. Mibuchi, call my father and tell him that I'm going to meet him right now" the red head took his car's key and left his office.

Mibuchi smiled, _Welcome back, Sei-chan._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi broke into his father's office. Akashi Masaomi was furious "Seijuurou what is the meaning of this?"

Akashi glared his father "I don't want to marry. I will choose when and with whom I will do so." The red head observed his father's eyes. There wasn't a ounce of warm inside them. Akashi didn't give his father the possibly of reply and without telling a word, he left his father's office.

Akashi's knees gave up. He was assaulted by the memories of the time he spent with Kuroko. The red head compared the phantom's eyes with those of his dad. Kuroko's eyes were filled with warm. The scarlet haired man understood this was what he forgot. Although the phantom didn't love him, he really cared for Akashi. If the problem was the prison, he would make him fall in love outside.

The foggy words he ignored the past week came back clear in his mind. They were Aomine's words when he left. The tanned guard was right. The story couldn't end until Akashi decided so. He is going to wait for Tetsuya, but first, he had to find out when the phantom will be released.

Akashi composed Mibuchi's number on his cellphone "I want you to find the address of a prison guard named Aomine".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi rang the bell on Aomine's door. Akashi was sure he could get the information he wanted from the tanned guard. Now he was a free man, he could talk with Aomine as equals.

The door was opened and Aomine came to the view. The tanned guard was happy the red head was back "Welcome, come inside".

Akashi entered the guard's house. As usual, Akashi observed his surrounding. The house was simple but cozy and was clean. Inside the house you could see also a woman's touch. Was Aomine married or lived together with his girlfriend?

Akashi at looked the photos. Many of those showed the tanned guard together with a very beautiful woman with pink hair, but what caught Akashi's interest was a particular picture: Aomine during his teen years together with Kuroko Tetsuya in their gakuran uniform. The red haired man's eyes widened, _This is the reason they get along. Tetsuya and Aomine knew each other before the prison._ Akashi couldn't hold back and asked him " How did you meet each other?"

Aomine followed the red head sight and understood the question "Tetsu and I went in the same High school and we were in the same class. Tetsu's childhood friend played basketball like me so he kinda introduced each other. Soon after we became best friend" Aomine smiled fondly because the remembrance but he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. The tanned guard said "This isn't what you really want to learn. Are you really sure you want to wait for Tetsu? you could regret meeting him. If you aren't ready to face the worst, I advice you to leave now"

Akashi didn't understand, why Aomine was beating around the bush? The tanned guard doubted the love he felt toward Testuya? The dark skin man thought him as someone weak willed? Akashi was sure he could bear anything Aomine would throw at him "I won't leave this house until you tell me when Tetsuya will leave the prison"

Aomine became the sadness itself and answered "Tetsu won't leave the prison. In a year he will be sentenced to death"

Akashi expected something of terrible, but he couldn't bear this! He felt his being falling apart. _Tetsuya will die?_

He felt like his heart was reaped out from his chest. Tears started to erupt from his eyes. With a stuttering mouth he asked "What crime did Tetsuya commit? How much is heavy for getting a capital punishment?"

Aomine's look was unreadable when he said "The explosion of the building in the center of Tokyo ten year ago, where thousand people died, from children to elder"

Akashi couldn't believe this, his Tetsuya was a_ mass murderer_? He yelled"I don't believe you!"

Aomine smiled sorrowful "believing or not, this is the reality"

Akashi couldn't bear anymore and ran away. The red head knew about this tragedy, all Japan knew about, the prime minister quoted it during his speeches even now, but no one learned who was the culprit, the Nation chose to keep quiet.

Tetsuya committed such atrocity? Akashi wanted back his numbness, he couldn't face such a crude reality! but his mind was too aware of the situation, even though he was totally shocked.

Akashi drove back home in full speed. Inside his apartment, looking for comfort, the redhead hugged the dog he chose to name him Tetsuya Nigou in honor of the phantom. Nigou sensed his master's distress and didn't make a sound. Akashi cried completely shaking. Tetsuya will be executed, and Akashi didn't know if he could keep to love the phantom after such revelation.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soon after Akashi left, Momoi Satsuki entered in the room where stood Aomine "Dai-chan, why haven't you told him the whole true? Tetsu-kun is innocent."

Aomine looked at his fiancee "Satsuki, this is a test. If Akashi isn't strong willed enough to face this darkness, he could never persuade Tetsu."

Momoi nodded and together with Aomine prayed that Akashi would overcome this obstacle. The redhead was their last hope.

**Please, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like is passed forever from the last time I updated this fanfiction. **

**Warning: unbetaed, English errors**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "In the Box"**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kuroko was surrounded by darkness, he could heard the dreadful sound of a explosion. Many faces twisted in pain, glared him. So many faces, from children to elder, male and female, accused him. The hopelessness was visible in their eyes, a silent question, _Why? Why is me and not you?_

Kuroko felt the bile rising to his mouth. The voices he heard in his head sang in unison a rhythmical chant, _Why are we in the abyss of the death and you are alive?!_ _You're murderer, You're murderer! Why are we in the darkness and you in the light? You aren't worth of the light! Come to us! Come to us!_

Kuroko heard a familiar voice and chestnut eyes stared at him with desperation, _You made me like this, if I am a monster, What are you? _

Kuroko felt his hands soaked with his friend's blood. The voice kept on, _You killed me! You're_ _murderer, You're murderer! _

Kuroko cried, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ogiwara-kun, all of you! I'm sorry!_

Ogiwara, a step forward from the others pained faces, smirked, _If you are really sorry, come to us! Come to us!_

From the floor emerged thousand arms that dragged Kuroko down. The blunette screamed and slowly drowned in the darkness.

Kuroko opened his eyes to see the prison's ceiling. Kuroko took a breath. It was a nightmare. Since Akashi left his nightmares had become worst. He couldn't bear the pain anymore. It would be so easy to end all and kill himself, but he must suffer and follow his sentence until the end, otherwise he wouldn't make amend for the pain that he caused. Kuroko sighed. That night he couldn't fall asleep again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During the free hour, Aomine approached Kuroko. The tanned guard said "Akashi want to speak with you. Grant him the right".

Kuroko's eyes lighted up hearing that name. "He still don't give up even though I hurt him? Such a sweet fool. He must forget about me".

Aomine replied "Testu isn't too late. You can still choose Akashi. Satsuki is ready anytime"

Kuroko deadpanned said "I can't leave the past behind. I went too far to back off near the end. Akashi-kun is better off without me".

Aomine said "I can't understand you..." he sighed "stubborn idiot" and added "If you want Akashi to forget you, make him do so. Don't run away".

Kuroko surrendered "Okay"and sighed with sorrow. His existence brought misfortune to people. The light blue haired prisoner watched guilty Aomine walking away and taking on again his guard's role._ I stole Aomine-kun's dream as well_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi entered inside the prison. His heart pounded. He didn't settle his feelings about Kuroko's sentence but a thing was sure. He wouldn't believe it until he heard it by Kuroko's mouth.

He entered the visit room. The room was entirely white. There was a transparent panel that separated that place where the visitor sat and the place where the prisoner would be. Akashi sat on the chair and waited for Kuroko to come.

The door on the other side opened. Kuroko walked to his chair and sat on it. Akashi clenched his fists. He wanted to touch the blue haired man so bad. Next he took the phone's receiver. Kuroko did the same. The panel was sound prof, thus they could talk only using said device.

The first to talk was Kuroko " Akashi-kun, why do you want to see me?"

Akashi took a breath and answered "Do you have a death penalty? Will you be executed next year?"

The phantom prisoner eyes widened but he kept his poker face "How do you know it?"

Akashi replied "Aomine told me. Your crime as well. It's true?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes, _Aomine-kun why did you involve Akashi-kun on this? _without a ounce of feeling he said "It's true. Because me, thousand people died".

The red haired man took some moments to digest the news. This time he was prepared for the worst so he could barely keep his emotions under control. With a low voice he could only muttered

"Why?"

Kuroko replied "This isn't your business, Akashi-kun".

The young CEO emotional switch flipped. He slammed his fist on the panel. With an angered voice he said "Don't tell me this isn't my business!"

The light blue head didn't get startled by the move. A furious Akashi-kun was nothing compared the Hell he saw. Kuroko said "Why? Because you love me? Can you really love a blood stained monster like me?"

Akashi wasn't sure the first time he listened to such tragedy. The distance like the tempting Serpent, crept into his mind the seed of doubt. The emotional burden clouded his judgment. The common sense told him that he couldn't love a slayer. Still seeing the phantom face to face, these soft lock of sky blue, these deep unreadable eyes, Akashi could feel his erratic heartbeat. The urge to embrace Kuroko didn't fade but only grew stronger. His love didn't disappear. Neither did the memories of the nights he spent listening to Kuroko's soft cry full of regret. The time he spent with the phantom wasn't a lie.

Akashi with determination and clear mind answered "I can do it, because that monster doesn't exist anymore, only a man named Kuroko Tetsuya".

Kuroko was moved by the love the red haired man felt for him, but he wasn't worth of it. The blue head kept his poker face and sighed "This doesn't change anything. I will die Akashi-kun. Forget about me". Akashi replied "I will save you".

Kuroko denied "Not even your power can save me Akashi-kun. My crime is too heavy. Do you remember what I said to Kise-kun when his favorite soup opera ended? Everything has an ending and mine is in a year. Deal with our relationship like your scandalous little secret that never will come to light. What happened inside the prison remain in the prison. Lock up your memories and move on".

Akashi stared into the blue eyes "I still don't give up, Tetsuya. I will find a way to stop your execution".

Kuroko stared into the scarlet eyes "Even if will I never return your feelings?"

Akashi smiled "In this case I will love for both of us" and added "The future is never set on a stone, and I will change yours".

The visit time ran out. Akashi with a new found determination left the room. Kuroko watched the red head leaving. Kuroko thought, _Challenge accepted Akashi-kun._ Because the phantom didn't want to be saved.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi examined the possibly legal actions he could take to call off an death penalty. Negotiate with mental illness? To stall the sentence because insufficiency of evidence? In this case he could use Kuroko weak presence to his advantage. To make reopen the investigations and make a new culprit? To make Kuroko escape? Akashi needed information. He had to learn how the crime happened and Kuroko's motivations. He couldn't believe that a caring person like Kuroko killed people without a reason. There was only a person who could help him.

Akashi rang the bell on Aomine's door. The tanned guard opened and saw Akashi. Aomine welcomed the young CEO inside his house. In the living room, on the couch sat Momoi Satsuki reading her notes. When the pink eyes took notice of Akashi, she quickly put the notes down.

Akashi, like the gentlemen he was educated to be, greeted the woman "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. Your is Miss...?"

Momoi with a giggle answered "Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you Akashi-san". Aomine made the gesture of throwing up. Momoi screamed "Dai-chan!" and launched her notebook to the tanned face. Aomine yelled "Fuck Satsuki, this hurt!" next he turned to Akashi "Why are you here?"

Akashi said "I want your help to stop Tetsuya's execution"

The tanned guard said "Do you still love him after what he committed?"

Akashi replied "Yes, I do. The Tetsuya who I fell in love isn't evil. Even if he could have been evil in the past, he isn't so any longer. I trust him".

Momoi smiled in delight, _I'm so happy for you Tetsu-kun!_

Aomine smiled as well,_ He passed the test. _The dark blue haired man said "I will help you. First you must learn the truth about what's happened that day of ten years ago".

Akashi agreed "I came here for this very reason".

Momoi said "I shall tell you. Because unlike Dai-chan I was present from the beginning to end. But before I have to tell you Tetsu-kun's past, otherwise you wouldn't understand the depth of his choice".

The pink haired woman started to narrate the tale about an invisible boy and his childhood friend.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko watched the sunset from the cell window. Akashi-kun's confession still lingered in his mind. Kuroko didn't want to admit but for a moment he hesitated. He wanted to tell the redhead his feelings and run away with him in a place where no one knew him. But he couldn't do it. For every death that he caused. For the ones still living. For Ogiwara-kun.

Wanting to renew his resolution, Kuroko started to recall his past. 

**Next chapter: Kuroko's past. Happy mother's day to every mom in the world! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I was busy.**

**Warning: unbetaed, english errors and child abuse**

**I don't own Kuroko no basuke and "In the Box"**

* * *

C**hapter 9**

Kuroko never remembered a moment when his mother looked at him in the eyes. His mother, a beautiful woman with long teal hair and pale skin, for the most time ignored his existence. She didn't talk to him or cooked for him. Kuroko survived eating the left over in his mother's plate. When his mother was drunk or on drugs, she beat him without hesitation screaming to him "I would have been happy if you never come to the world" or "You ruined my life". Kuroko knew that his mother was happier when she didn't notice him, so he tried to weaken his presence and show little emotions the much possible.

When his mother brought men in their shabby apartment stinking poverty, Kuroko tried his best to be invisible and used his little hands to protect his ears from the moans coming from his mother's bed. When his mother was dumped by said men (scram of the society), she would vent her rage on the small phantom accusing him to be the cause of her failed love relationships or her life.

Kuroko didn't know the world outside his apartment. They didn't have a TV or books, thus Kuroko was completely clueless. He never went outside. His mother said to him, should he go outside, he would be separated from her forever.

Kuroko, like the small child he was and because his situation, didn't know the ways of the world or what a mother's love was. He didn't know that to be taken away from that woman, would be his salvation.

Kuroko's mother sometimes left her son alone for days. The sky blue haired child never tried to run or go out even though he was starving. His mother was his whole world and he couldn't imagine to be without her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko, all alone in the apartment, heard from the outside sounds that he didn't know. Curious, the child went to the window.

Kuroko peeked on children while they was laughing and playing with an orange round object that Kuroko couldn't identify. The phantom was startled because he had never seen happy faces before. A weird urge to go outside and play assaulted him; the child was torn between his new feelings and the order of his mother. However, at the age of ten, the boy gained a little bit of courage and decided to go outside, _If I return quickly nothing will happen_.

The first things that the phantom noticed were the blinding light, the smell of fresh air and the change of temperature. After came the sounds, the colors and the view of his surrounding. Kuroko felt a little dizzy but soon he recovered; he hesitantly started to walk toward the children. Nobody noticed him so the sky blue haired boy tried to gain attention by grabbing someone.

The children ran away scared by his sudden presence and his appearance (very pale, bruised and starved) and screamed "Ghost". Kuroko felt his heart breaking though he didn't know the reason.

He was ready to go back home when he was run over by a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a basketball in his hands, yelling "I'm sorry to be late".

They fell on the ground; the first one to get up was the chestnut haired boy; he gave an hand to Kuroko "Are you alright?" Kuroko took the hand and got up. He nodded to the question, a little jumpy because this was the first time he interacted with someone outside his mother.

The brown haired boy shook his head, searching for the other children, but there weren't any in sight. He looked at Kuroko "Did you see a group of children?"

Kuroko was a very observant child with good memory, therefore he learned how to speak listening to his mother when she was on the phone with someone, or the radio bought a year ago, but because most of time he was mute, there was a bit of awkwardness in his speech and his voice was monotonous "They run away".

The chestnut haired boy snorted "So, they went away leaving me..." he stared at Kuroko "My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, do you want to play basketball with me?"

Kuroko said "Basketball?"

Ogiwara's eyes widened open "You don't know basketball? I can't believe there is someone that doesn't know it! It's the best sport in the world! I will teach you! What's your name?"

Kuroko only knew his given name because sometimes his mother screamed it during the beating. He said "Tetsuya".

The brown eyed boy took Kuroko's hand and led him to a street basketball court. When they arrived at that place, Ogiwara observed Kuroko more closely and noticed the bruises. Kuroko felt the urge to lie although he didn't know why and said "I fell". Ogiwara believed him. He was a pure child.

The chestnut haired boy taught Kuroko about basketball but the phantom didn't have any talent about, he couldn't even shoot the ball in the hoop. Ogiwara reassured him that with practice he could get better.

The phantom saw the setting sun and took notice about the time spent. He had to return quickly at home! Imagining the angry face of his mother sent chill in his little body. Ogiwara felt Kuroko's change of mood, but because the phantom's poker face he couldn't discern the fear; still he asked him "Did something happen?"

Kuroko replied "Return home. Mother angry"

Ogiwara said " Have you got a strict one? Then, see you next time!"

Kuroko surprised said "Next time?"

The brown haired child replied "We are friend that play basketball together right?" at the sound of the word friend, the phantom felt warn in the chest and for the first time in his whole life he smiled a little "Yes, friends"

Ogiwara smiled in return "You can find me in this basketball court. I spend almost all my afternoons here. Bye" the boy started to walk away, but Kuroko grabbed his shirt. The brown eyed boy turned back to face the phantom. Kuroko said to him with a small voice "I don't know how to get back home".

Ogiwara walked the teal head to where they met and greeted goodbye.

Kuroko's heart was beating like crazy when the boy slowly opened the door of the apartment. Nobody was there, only darkness and silence; the phantom sighed in relief.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When his mother wasn't at home, Kuroko sneaked out to play with Ogiwara. It was hard for the phantom because no mother, no food, but he didn't want to lose the very first friend he made. Because the child was still afraid of the dangers that his mother told him, he never approached others (his weak presence helped him greatly) and spent time only with his friend. A day, he even told him where his apartment was, showing how much trust Kuroko gave him.

The sky blue haired boy, talking with Ogiwara, learned how strange his situation was but as a child he couldn't see the wrong of it, after all the mother was always right. However he felt ashamed to be different, so he dodged the personal questions that sometimes his friend asked him. Ogiwara with his pretty good-luck personality didn't press further. They got along very well.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko observed his mother elegantly dressed smiling; the child was enchanted by that smile but a feeling of dread spread inside him. His mother never smiled.

The woman took her luggage and said "Mama finally found her happiness. Goodbye" she went outside without looking back and locked the door.

Kuroko stared at the door for a long time and cried silent tears. His mother abandoned him. She would never come back to him. He lost his world. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara was worried. He didn't see Tetsuya for almost three weeks so he decided to visit him. The chestnut boy knocked Kuroko's apartment door but he didn't receive a reply. _Did Tetsuya go_ _out?_

Ogiwara thought about searching his friend at the basketball court but he felt curious about how Kuroko's apartment looked like. He never went inside.

The brown haired boy peeked in the window. The flat didn't have much furniture, the walls were gray with cracks. There wasn't any sign about someone living there. The whole apartment screamed old and decadent. Ogiwara looked at the floor and his eyes widened. Kuroko lay there motionless. The brown head was overwhelmed by fear; he knocked hard the window but the phantom didn't open his eyes. The boy tried to open Kuroko's door but it was locked.

Ogiwara ran to his home crying. He went to his dad "Why are you crying?"

Ogiwara answered between the sob "My friend is dying! Please help me dad!" the boy took his father's hand and led him toward the phantom's apartment.

"I saw him in the window! He is on the floor, I called him but he didn't move! Please save him!"

Ogiwara's dad looked at his son "if this is a prank, you will be punished for months" and smashed the door. They went inside. Ogiwara still crying, ran to Kuroko. Ogiwara's dad observed the child between his son's arms. He was so thin and pale! And didn't give any sign about waking up. He took out from his pant pocket his cellphone and called an ambulance.

The doctor left Kuroko's hospital room. He went to Ogiwara's dad "What relation do you have with this child?"

Ogiwara senior replied "He is a friend of my son. This is the first time I met him"

the doctor sighed "The child was near dying because starvation and thirst. There are also many bruises indicating constant beating. This is a case of child abuse. We contacted the police."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko opened his eyes. He didn't recognize his surrounding, _Where I am? _He should be locked in his home. The phantom observed with fear the hospital room.

"How do you feel?" the sudden calm voice startled the child. He turned to see a woman with weird skin and white hair (Kuroko had never seen an elder person before).

The child said "Mama told me not to talk with strangers"

the old woman chuckled "But I'm not a stranger. You will come to live with me"

Kuroko replied monotonous "I can live only with mama"

Kuroko's grandmother said "I'm the mother of your mother so it's like I'm your mother as well"

"You are also my mother?"

Kuroko's grandmother smiled "Yes, and I will give you what your first mother never gave you" she hugged the small child "Nice to meet you, Tetsuya" the little phantom cried because the loving gesture and corresponded the hug. For the first time he felt what he never knew but always sought: a mother's love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara went to visit Kuroko at the hospital. He apologized for not to notice how his friend was suffering. Kuroko said to him "You didn't do anything of wrong. Being you friend made me only happy. Thank you for save me".

Ogiwara smiled "Best friend forever?" he gave his pinky to Kuroko; the phantom crossed the pinky with his "Forever".

When Kuroko was discharged his grandmother said to him "You will like the countryside"

the teal haired child was shocked even though his poker face ( its became a second nature for him) "Are we going to leave this town? I can't leave Ogiwara-kun. He is my only friend"

Kuroko's grandmother gave something to his grandson. Kuroko's stared at the object "What is it?"

The elder woman said "It's a cellphone. You can use it to speak with your friend whenever you want. I asked him his number"

Kuroko's eyes shined with happiness "Really?" his grandmother smiled "Yes, you can. Doesn't matter how far you are, you will never lose each other" she took Kuroko's free hand "Let's go home, Tetsuya" the small phantom followed his grandmother toward his new life.

**If there are questions you can ask me, I will reply. Next chapter Kuroko's past keep going. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here another chapter!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kuroko's grandmother, Kuroko Kyoko put the dinner on the table. The young Kuroko stared at the dish and didn't move. Kyoko was puzzled "Tetsuya, why aren't you eating it? don't you like this food?"

This time was Tetsuya's turn to widened his eyes with question "Do you mean I can eat it?"

Kyoko replied "Of course. I cooked it for you"

"But I can only eat the left overs on the plate"

Kyoko's mouth faltered a little "You are telling me you never ate a dish meant only for you?"

the grandmother hugged the child "That wretched daughter of mine, how did she raise you? Don't worry Tetsuya, that food is only for you. You can eat it"

The little Kuroko hesitant took the chopsticks and put a little bit of food on his mouth. Kuroko's aquamarine eye shed a single tear. This was the best food he ever had.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tetsuya, at your age is inconceivable that you can't write or read. You should go to an elementary school but with your level of education you can't follow the lessons. For now you will go to the daycare with me. I will teach you together with the younger children." Kyoko was a kindergarten teacher.

Kuroko followed his grandmother in the kindergarten. The young phantom was surprised by seeing little people similar to how he was a long time ago, _so this means younger._

Kuroko found out that he liked nursery children, contrary the children of his same age or adults, they didn't get scared by his weak presence but found it fascinating and approached the boy to play with them. Tag, play with the ball, hide and seek, drawing with crayons. Because Kuroko never had a childhood, he enjoyed every bit of the games he played with them.

With his grandmother looking over him fondly and being surrounded by kids, Kuroko was the happiest he has been.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyoko gave a book to his grandson with a dictionary "Now you learned to discern the letters why don't you try to read a book? Use the dictionary for the words you don't know. Searching a word's meaning will help you to remember it better"

Kuroko thanked his grandmother and started his work. The boy discovered he really liked books. He, that was imprisoned for so many years, found in the books freedom. He, that didn't know anything, learned all the things he never thought could exist, like the sea, airplanes, foreign countries and co. He read stories that made him squeeze his heart in sadness, or laughing for the joy.

Inside the books he dived in so many worlds that every new book was a new great adventure.

How much different would have been his old life if he had even only a single book inside that dirty old apartment? He couldn't believe before he lived without it. Kuroko became fond of reading outside, feeling the fresh breeze and the warm sunlight.

The large void inside the small child started to be filled little by little.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko during dinner asked Kyoko "Grandmother, why didn't I meet you when I was with mama?"

Kyoko put down the chopsticks and serious said "Because I didn't know about you and I didn't know your mother's whereabout. Your mother ran away from home after she graduated middle school. She said her beauty was wasted in the countryside and she would become a big star in the city. Such a foolish girl. Life isn't so easy. Tetsuya, don't follow her example. Graduate from high school at least."

Kuroko nodded "Yes, grandmother"

Kyoko mused for a little "Tetsuya, have you a dream?"

the small phantom pondered on it and after some thinking replied "Grandmother is my hero. I want to be like you"

Kyoko smiled and chuckled a little, joyful that her grandson thought so much about her "And how will you become like me?"

"You taught me how to live. I also want to teach so. I will become a kindergarten teacher"

Kyoko caressed the phantom's head "I'm sure you will become a splendid one" Kuroko broke his poker face and smiled.

Kyoko sighed in her mind, _I must find the money to pay his tuition._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko studied very hard to catch up the level required to enter middle school, luckily his passion for books helped him greatly. Kyoko begged the principal of the nearest middle school to allow her grandson to take the entrance exam despite he never graduated elementary school.

Thanks to the friendship the two elderly shared, Kuroko took the exam and passed.

Kyoko observed carefully the phantom boy wearing his middle school uniform "I'm proud of you. Do your best in school, Tetsuya. Make your dream to become true" she kissed the phantom's forehead.

Kuroko bowed "Yes, grandmother. I wish you also a happy day" the young boy with his grandmother's education became really polite, 'cause like Kyoko said "Politeness isn't all, but make the Japanese society go round".

Unfortunately, Kuroko's school life wasn't good. The students and school staff couldn't notice him and forgot him quickly. Because the town where he lived was small, rumors about him being an orphan and an illegitimate child spread and no one wanted to be friend with him; in the countryside, prejudices and superstitions were felt more strongly compared the city. Also his poker face only worsened the situation. The phantom was totally isolated and he lived as the school's ghost.

Still, Kuroko held hard and never told it to his grandmother, he didn't want to make her worry; the same, Kyoko never told Tetsuya her hard work on multiply jobs to pay the school tuition.

Kuroko also tried to follow Ogiwara example and joined the basketball club, but with his physical capacity he couldn't keep with the other players. Kuroko liked the basketball he played with his best friend, but no teammates here spoke with him or passed him the ball, he also was forgotten for most time. The phantom only felt a sense of pointless upon staying in this club. After a month he quit the team.

"I'm sorry Ogiwara-kun. I can't keep our promise" Kuroko said on the cellphone.

"Why are you quitting the team Tetsuya?"

"Simply basketball isn't meant for me Ogiwara-kun"

Ogiwara sighed. He was friend with the skyblue haired boy for years so he knew Kuroko was the personification of stubbornness "Well, at least I have a rival less in the tournament. Remember to cheer for me, okay?"

"Sorry, I planned to cheer the opponent"

"Tetsuya!"

The phantom boy laughed. Only his grandmother and Ogiwara could make him do so. They were his only lights in this wold of loneliness.

Kuroko joined the handicraft club, this could be useful for his future career. The phantom was ignored in this club as well but he could do his projects in peace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko opened the door of his home "Grandmother, I'm back" the boy waited to be greeted but inside the house there was only silence.

The middle school boy searched his relative. She wasn't in the living room or bathroom. He entered the kitchen. Kuroko's eyes widened, his grandmother lay on the floor motionless "Grandmother!"

Kuroko took Kyoko's hand but she was mortal cold and stiff, her mouth open in a clearly expression of agony. Kuroko's fright grew stronger, he tried relentless to wake her, but she didn't breathe anymore and her heart didn't beat. His grandmother was dead. _How? Why?_ With the hope he was wrong, Kuroko called the hospital.

The doctor examined the corpse, next he went to speak to the frantic boy "Kuroko Kyoko is dead near eleven a.m. from a sudden heart attack. My deepest condolences" thus the world of Kuroko Tetsuya shattered for the second time.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko couldn't discern his surrounding, he could only listen the rhythmic sutra voiced by the monk. The incense's odor filled the whole room. The boy couldn't accept the reality, he didn't understand, why his grandmother? This is a mistake, is it? This is nightmare, is it?

Inside the house were present the town's people and the neighbor that dealt with the funeral because Kuroko wasn't in the conditions to do it.

"I heard she had an heart attack because she overworked herself with many jobs to pay for his grandson's tuition"

"She was too old to take care of a child. She would have been better off if she sent that boy in an orphanage"

"Look at the boy. He isn't even crying. Isn't he sad at all? She is dead for him!"

"Illegitimate children only bring misfortune and troubles"

"Impure. Even his own mother left him"

Kuroko listened to the ill-mannered mouths and in his confused state he absorbed all the despicable word's directed to him. _Is it my fault grandmother is dead? I killed her?_

Kuroko as a puppet, followed the procession till the incinerator. He saw the white smoke rising up in the gray sky. The people went away, he alone remained still staring at the sky "Tetsuya!" the blunette heard the voice of his best friend and turned to face Ogiwara "Sorry for being late" with deep sadness in his voice he continued "I'm sorry for your grandmother, Tetsuya"

Listening to his words, Kuroko's poker face broke and cried. If Ogiwara said so, this meant that it isn't a nightmare but real, his grandmother is really dead. Ogiwara escorted the phantom to his home, but was it really his home, without his beloved grandmother?

"How can I live without her? For what reason can I still living? I'm all alone again!"

Ogiwara hugged the sobbing boy "You aren't alone. You have me! I will never leave you!" "Do you think your grandmother would be happy seeing you wishing for death? Tell me Tetsuya, What does she expect from you?"

Kuroko stopped his sobs, he remember his moments spent with his grandmother and replied "She wants me to live healthy and realize my dream"

Ogiwara smiled "Seeing it? Now you have your reason to keep living! And I would become very sad without of you"

Kuroko said "Thank you, Ogiwara-kun" and cried again, this time to vent out all his feelings and to start anew. Still, one dark thought never really left his mind, the dark thought to have killed his grandmother.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko's life from this point on was filled with loneliness. His already precarious reputation, only grew worse. No one exchange words with him, people wanted to stay away from the impure ghost child. When he was back home, there was only silence and coldness to greet him. The phantom turned more introverted and grew nihilistic. His way of thinking become darker as the days passed.

During this time he wished to have a dog to ease his loneliness, but he didn't have the possibility to take care of one because he could barely keep living with his grandmother's inheritance, middle schooler were forbidden to work.

When Ogiwara had the possibility, he went to visit Kuroko. Sometimes he even sleepover at the phantom's place.

While they were lying in the roof and watching the stars Kuroko said "The human life is so tiny like those stars, we are only a speck of dust of this vast twisted Universe, I wonder, do we have an actual value?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm really here, does my life have a meaning? No one acknowledge my existence. Ogiwara-kun, there is another death apart when the body quit of living; it's when there is none who remember you. If you weren't here with me, I would be a walking dead. Thank you to be the light of my shadow. Thank you for keeping me alive, Ogiwara-kun"

The chestnut haired boy replied "Tetsuya, when you graduate middle school come with me to the City. Let's go to the same High school. Let's become happy together"

Kuroko took his friend's hand "Okay" and they kept watching the night sky as the shooting stars began to fall. Ogiwara pondered about Kuroko's words... _Death is when no one remember you._

The two boys didn't know this thought was the first seed of the tragedy waiting ahead of them.

**Please, review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter is like the calm before the storm.**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language so I'm sorry for the mistakes. **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kuroko put on his gakuran and looked into the mirror. He seemed fine but inside he was a bit nervous. The boy closed his eyes and breathed in, no one here knew his background and this time there was his best fri**e**nd with him; his high school life would be different. Kuroko heard the doorbell. Ogiwara came to pick him up. The phantom opened the door to find the chestnut haired boy smiling "Do you like this apartment Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's nodded "Thank you for helping me to find this place, Ogiwara-kun. It's small but I like it and thankfully I can afford it" this apartment painted in light colors with the right amount of furniture neither too old or too new, surely would have given him cozy feelings if Kuroko wasn't living alone. A memory of his old home with his grandmother flashed in his mind, only to be discharged quickly; such a precious memory that squeezed his heart in pain.

Ogiwara replied "Don't mention it! The one to propose you relocating in Tokyo was me, so finding you a place to stay it's my responsibility. Did you find a part-time job?"

the sky blue haired teen said "Yes, I did. At a bookstore" Ogiwara said "You and your obsession with books"

Kuroko replied "It would be good for you to read sometimes. It would help you with your grades as well" Ogiwara made a sour face "Please, stop. You feel like my mother!" Kuroko chuckled a little and took his schoolbag, Ogiwara said wryly "Are you ready to face the hell called Seirin high school?"

the phantom replied monotonously with a tint of sadness in his voice "Can't it be worst than my middle school life, can it be?" after he made a little ghost smile "and you are with me"

Ogiwara smiled "you are right! A bright future wait ahead! I hope we are in the same class" Kuroko agreed. The two boys sadly didn't know that time, how much wrong they were.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Seirin High, Ogiwara and Kuroko searched for their class in the exposed papers. Their names were both in class 1°C, they were happy to be in the same class. When they entered their classroom a tanned skin caught Ogiwara's eyes. A loud yell came out from his mouth "What are you doing here? Aomine Daiki!"

the navy blue haired basketball player with the same gakuran uniform looked at the noise' source "Quit of yelling Ogiwara! What do you think I'm here for? I attend this school!" Ogiwara replied annoyed "You are yelling as well!" a quiet monotonous voice meddled in "Someone you know, Ogiwara-kun?"

Aomine was startled by the sudden voice, he moved his head to search the voice's owner finding nothing.

Aomine was confident that despite holding the title of Aho, he was quite mentally healthy so his poor little brain could only picture a single explanation; he started to shiver and went in fetal position "A Ghooooost! Satsuki didn't tell me there was a ghost in this school, I will be cursed! someone call an exorcist!" the tanned boy felt something touching his shoulder, he couldn't restrain an unmanly scream; all his classmates gave him funny looks.

Ogiwara smirked at the poor state his basketball rival was. Yup, he will enjoy to be in the same school with Kuroko. In the mean time, Kuroko didn't give up upon being noticed by Aomine, he placed the navy haired boy head between his hands "Open you eyes, look at me. I'm not a ghost"

Aomine frightened, opened his eyes to meet light blue one, pale skin and a presence almost fading into the background. After a gulp in his throat he could only said "Are you sure you aren't a spirit?" Kuroko hesitated a little, sometimes he wondered the same thing "I can touch you. Can a ghost do the same?"

"No, it can't..." Aomine slowly calmed down and doing so he noticed the show he put for his classmates. He blushed ashamed and got free from Kuroko's hands, next he shouted to the audience with an angry look "What are you still looking at? The show is over!" the viewers turned their face away.

Ogiwara couldn't restrain his laugh any longer "Aomine looked like a scared baby deer. Good Job, Tetsuya!ahahahha" Aomine growled a shut up. Kuroko hit Ogiwara's ribs "If you are done laughing, you can introduce us".

Ogiwara embrace himself in pain "This hurt! Is this how you treat your best friend?" the phantom gave him a deadpanned look unimpressed by the dramatic act. The chestnut haired boy said "Tetsuya, I got acquaintance with this idiot ganguro during basketball middle school inter high. I consider him my rival, but probably he is the rival of all the other players as well, since his middle school team was the winner and he was the ace" Aomine yelled "I'm not a ganguro!" Ogiwara smiled "So you don't deny being a idiot" the tanned boy grunt a warning.

Kuroko said blunt "So he is the one who kicked your ass during the final" Aomine laughed "So true!" he extend his hand "Name Aomine Daiki, future star of the basketball world"

Kuroko took the tanned hand and shook "Kuroko Tetsuya. This clown best friend" indicating Ogiwara. Said boy pouted.

Kuroko said "We are in the same class so let's get along"

Ogiwara pointed his finger toward Aomine and made a sour face "With him! Never!"

Kuroko said to him "Do you realize that if now you join the basketball club you and Aomine-kun will be teammates?" Ogiwara made a face of pure horror, next resignation and finally cheer "Let's get along buddy!" and hit playfully the tanned boy's back.

Aomine ignored him "Do you play basketball as well?" he said looking at the phantom. Kuroko thickened his poker face "No, I don't." Aomine shrugged "Such a pity. Oh well, nice to meet you Tetsu!" Kuroko lifted his eyebrow "Tetsu?"

Aomine smiled "You seem interesting! Let's be friends!" the phantom made a sincere little smile, this was the first time someone wanted to be his friend apart Ogiwara-kun, and he gave him his first nickname as well "Sure, friends" Ogiwara whined "Don't let me out!" after a exchange of eyes the three boys laughed wholeheartedly. The first day of Kuroko's high school life went well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara and Kuroko were walking home when the chestnut haired teen said "Are you sure not to join the basketball team?"

Kuroko snorted "You know I can't play well, I will be only an hindrance" his poker face became in some way softer "Cheer for you is enough for me, so make sure to win."

Ogiwara didn't press any further, Kuroko suffered enough, he didn't want to add other stress on him. He smiled replying "Of course!" after recalling their day, he asked "Usually you aren't so open to strangers, why were you so laid back with Aomine?"

Kuroko pondered a little "A reason is because you knew him, but I really can't explain it. Maybe instinct, Aomine-kun gives me good feelings, like we are going to get along very well. I can't really put in words" he smiled a little "I'm happy to have a new friend"

Ogiwara felt a pang on his chest, uneasiness and something else he couldn't pick out spread inside his mind. He didn't know where these feelings came from but he was sure he didn't like them. He chased away these feelings and smiled as if nothing has happened "What do you think about a milkshake?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was waiting in the gym for Ogiwara to get out from the locker room. When Kuroko didn't have to work he stayed inside the school until his best friend ended his basketball practice and went home together.

Kuroko looked at the basketball, the sudden impulse of holding the ball and dibbling became irresistible for the young phantom. Usually he wouldn't get noticed so he could indulge at this small wish, couldn't he? With a playfully smile, like when he was a child, Kuroko enjoyed the feeling of the ball and ran in the gym dibbling until he threw the ball in the hoop to miss. He kept to play when he heard a voice inside the supposed empty gym "So you play basketball, Tetsu. Why didn't you enter the club?"

Kuroko turned back to face Aomine "Because I don't feel like doing it" he said without emotion.

Aomine replied "Liar. I saw the longing in your eyes while you played. You love basketball."

Kuroko shot a glare at the tanned boy "I don't"

Aomine took the ball and said "You can deny it anytime you want but I know the truth. What do you think about a one to one with me, Tetsu?" Aomine smirked "Or are you scared?"

this sentence made Kuroko accept the challenge. Aomine was his friend, he didn't want to be looked down by him. They played against each other. Kuroko couldn't stop Aomine and couldn't make any point; still he felt his heart beat fast, the phantom shining in excitement, enjoyed every bit of the challenge.

Aomine sat on the floor panting "This was fun, don't you think so?" Kuroko sat as well and smiled a tiny bit "Yes, it was" the tanned boy smiled "Seeing it? I'm right!" with a serious tone he asked "Why did you quit?"

Kuroko lost his smile and put his hand on his hair as act of resignation. He said in a small voice "Because I'm useless, you saw it before. I'm a mediocre player at best. I can't even shoot a ball. No one would pass the ball to me. No one passed the ball to me. No one wanted to play with me. I am like the ghost that nobody see. I am a burden."

Aomine grunted "This is shit! No one who love basketball is useless! Just by training with someone who train with all his passion and strength would make me want to do my best as well! Who say you can't do the things you love only because you can't do them well? Tetsu, I don't know what kind of experience you had with basketball in the past but this time is different!"

Kuroko looked at him "How so?"

Aomine smirked "'Cause this time you have me and Ogiwara passing the ball to you!" these words found the path toward the phantom's heart. It was true, he had his friends. Kuroko was moved.

"Tetsuya, Let's go home!" Ogiwara's voice outside the gym interrupted the moment. Kuroko stood up and said to Aomine "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow in class. Bye, Aomine-kun"

the tanned player replied "Think about what I said. You love basketball... Don't run away".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seirin coach Aida Kagetora said to the basketball team "Listen to me! From today onwards we have a new member in our club..." Aomine smiled, he knew who was "Kuroko Tetsuya will be the new _manager_ along with Momoi-chan." the navy blue haired boy fell over anime style.

"So where is this new member?" Seirin captain Kasamatsu said. The other members of the club looked around while Ogiwara was laughing in his sleeve.

Kuroko that was next to the coach, raised his arm "I'm here" the basketball club members screamed in fright "When did you get there?" Kuroko deadpanned replied "I've been here from the start" Seirin players sweatdropped.

Aomine, recovered from the news, yelled "Why you aren't a player?!"

Kuroko with determination said "Like I said I don't want to be a burden with my lousy skill. But you are right, I can't run away from basketball forever. I will help the team the best I can as a manager."

Aomine face palmed "even If I managed to make you join the club, you got the last word, Tetsu"

Ogiwara went near them and said "Whatever you are saying, give up. Stubborn is Tetsuya's second name. I gave up on him long time ago"

Kuroko said "Aomine-kun, Ogiwara-kun, it's time to practice. Or do you want me telling the coach to double your training?"

"NO!" Aomine and Ogiwara like they were one entity started running laps in the gym. Seirin basketball members laughed at them. Kuroko monotonously said "All of you as well", the players stopped and started running. Thus the reign of terror of the phantom basketball manager began.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Near Kuroko's door, Ogiwara asked his best friend "Why did you suddenly join the club?"

Kuroko replied "Aomine-kun played basketball one to one with me and said I was running away. He was right. I came here to become happy so I must stop to flee" he smiled "Aomine-kun is really a good friend."

Ogiwara felt a bit of pain inside his heart together with unknown ugly feelings, but he thought to be silly, why should he feel bad? He should be happy for Kuroko! He chased away those emotions again.

Ogiwara kept smiling as if nothing has happened.

**I feel this chapter was a bit boring... in this case I apologize to the readers. Next time Momoi gets on the stage as well! Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Someone will go to the dark side uh uh**

**Warning: English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about the mistakes**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 12**

Momoi was in the basketball clubroom sorting some papers and basketball strategies. Next, she was moving some boxes and started cleaning.

"Do you need some help Momoi-san?" a smooth monotonous voice came from nowhere.

Startled, the pink haired manager hit a shelf. A box positioned above this shelf fell "Watch out, Momoi-san" Momoi didn't understand what just has happened. She heard a loud sound of something hitting another and than fell on the ground. She found herself on the floor with a boy above her. She looked into the deep cerulean eyes and recognized Kuroko Tetsuya, the new basketball manager "Are you okay Momoi-san?"

Momoi, a little awkward because their position, turned her eyes away and saw the fallen box. Momoi's heart pounded fast, Kuroko shielded her from the dangerous object like a true charming prince! She blushed and returned to look at Kuroko's face, how came she didn't notice before he was so handsome? "I'm fine"

Kuroko pulled himself away from her and gave his hand to help her stand. She muttered a small thank you, cheeks on flame, could this be love? "Are you all right? your back?"

"I'm fine as well. Don't worry Momoi-san, It didn't hurt very much."

Kuroko said "Shall we start working?"

Momoi replied "Okay, Tetsu-kun" Kuroko lifted an eyebrow "Tetsu-kun?"

"It fits you, don't you think so?" the pink haired manager giggled like she heard a joke only her could understand, red spread in her whole face.

Kuroko let it go without say a word, females were mysterious creatures after all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After club activity, Kuroko was leaving school with Ogiwara. A strong keen girly voice called him "Tetsu-kun! let's walk home together!" another deep masculine voice joined "Satsuki! You are killing my ears!"

Ogiwara asked Kuroko stunned "Look! The cutest girl of the school, Momoi-chan is smiling at us! What sort of magic you used!?" Kuroko replied deadpanned "Nothing"

Momoi and Aomine went near them "We are all friends here, we should go home together!" _kyaa!spend time with Tetsu-kun! _her smile became a threatening grin "right, Dai-chan?"

Aomine shitting his pants couldn't voice a complain... well, Tetsu and Ogiwara were his friends, he wouldn't be opposed anyway "I don't see why not..."

"Do you agree Tetsu-kun?" her smile returned sweet again. Aomine thought females were frightening and two-faced , this was the reason (okay, not the only one) he stuck with idols photobooks, real girls were too much of a pain.

Kuroko replied "I don't mind it. You do, Ogiwara-kun?"

said boy answered "How can I refuse a request from such a lovely girl? The more, the merrier!"

From that day it has become a habit for the four of them to walk home together.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara entered his house. His mother was waiting for him "Shigehiro, how much time are you wasting chasing a ball around! You aren't a kid anymore! You should study! University entrance exam isn't a joke and you aren't that much smart either!"

Ogiwara glared his mother "I'm not wasting time mother! I love basketball!" he pleaded his father for support. His father made a sad face "Son, I'm sorry, but your mother is right. Basketball won't bring you food in your table. The sport world is harsh, only the very best can make there."

Ogiwara looked betrayed "You don't believe in me, father?"

Ogiwara's father sighed "I won't make you quit your club, but please set your priority straight"

the chestnut boy started walking toward his room. He stopped and turned around "I will show it!" he ran inside his room and shut the door loudly with rage.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seirin gym. Kuroko was reading aloud the names of the basketball regulars "Third years: Kasamatsu Yukio, Moriyama Yoshitaka,..., …..., Second years: Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Ryunnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Miyagi Kiyoshi,..., ….., First year: Aomine Daiki."

Aomine yelled his joy. Kasamatsu kicked him "Don't yell in the gym!" Aomine replied "You are doing it as well! Are you crazy? Kicking people like this..."

Kasamatsu, Hyuuga and Miyagi's vein popped, they emitted a dark aura and cracked their fists "Respect your senpai!"

Izuki said "What is this beat I'm hearing? Oh yes, it's the others beating the shit out of Ahomine!"

"You are next Izuki!" Hyuuga yelled. Kiyoshi laughed.

Ogiwara couldn't believe it, he wasn't chosen... like a sturdy window during a hailstorm, a small crack has formed in his soul.

Kuroko went near the brown haired boy "Ogiwara-kun are you alright?" Ogiwara looked at the phantom, this boy who went through so much and called him his light; Tetsuya didn't need his burden as well. You could call it pride but as the light, he didn't want to be seen weak from his shadow "I'm fine Tetsuya! let's celebrate with Aomine for his place in the regulars! If he survives the senpai..." Kuroko nodded.

Ogiwara smiled as if nothing has happened a moment ago.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tetsu help me, otherwise I can't play in the matches!" Aomine begged shameless. What use he had for shame after all? "Please Tetsu, we are best friend, aren't we?" Kuroko looked at him "I don't understand why you want my help. I'm only average apart Japanese, Momoi-san would make a finer job than me to help you studying"

the tanned player retorted "You don't understand... Satsuki is a slave drive..." he couldn't finish the sentence because a sweetly girly voice that sounded like the devil for a certain ganguro, interrupted him "Dai-chan, what are you saying to Tetsu-kun?" Aomine was sweating buckets "Satsuki, this isn't your classroom..."

the pink haired girl pouted "I was so kind to bring you my notes, and this is the thanks I received? So rude!" she smiled at Kuroko "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Satsuki! It was... a boy talk! One which you don't want to listen, so return to your class!"

Kuroko said "Aomine-kun wanted my help to study for this exam period" Aomine yelled "Tetsu, you traitor! You are like Akechi Mitsuhide!"

Ogiwara that was laughing at the tanned boy in the background, couldn't restrain his stupor "You actually know who is this historical figure?!" Aomine smiled proud of his knowledge "Hyuuga was role playing with his sengoku jidai figurines yesterday in the looker room!"

Aomine was brought to reality by Momoi's voice "Dai-chan..." the navy bluehead was shaking fearing the worst "... this is a great idea! Let's study together, all of us!" _Studying with Tetsu-kun!_

Aomine sighed relieved, Momoi happy = his magazines were safe!

Momoi asked happily "Where should we do it? Can we go to your place Tetsu-kun?" _So that I can add new data about you. Tetsu-kun is so mysterious! But this make him more dreamy! _Momoi, caught in her fantasies, went toward Tetsuya land (a world that in the future will be conquered by a red emperor, but this is another tale).

"Momoi-san? Momoi-san!" Kuroko looked worried at the motionless pink head. Aomine said solemnly "It's useless Tetsu. She is lost. I will carry her to her class" thus he hoisted the girl like a potato sack and left the classroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After school Kuroko, Ogiwara, Momoi and Aomine went to Kuroko's place "This is your

apartment, Tetsu? It's a little bare, you should add more furniture and some pictures would be nice..." Aomine usually wouldn't care about those things; maybe was the atmosphere but there was no warm, like it was only a temporary place; this apartment didn't feel like a real home, did Tetsu really live here?

"So rude Dai-chan! Don't listen to the rude ganguro Tetsu-kun! Pardon the intrusion, I hope we aren't disturbing..." she took off her shoes while Kuroko was bringing slippers.

Kuroko kept his poker face while he answered "You aren't disturbing anyone, I live alone"

Momoi whose curiosity was her nature couldn't refrain herself from asking "You live alone? Where are you parents?"

Ogiwara seeing which track this talk was following, tried to interfere "Momoi-chan it's better you don't touch this argument..." Kuroko interrupted him "It's okay, Ogiwara-kun"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust them"

Aomine snorted "What are you talking about? Tetsu, are you hiding something?"

Kuroko replied "Let's talk after we settled down in the living room. Do you want tea or some snacks?"

Ogiwara said "For me the usual" Momoi said "I would like peach tea, please" Aomine said "I don't care as long I can eat it" the cerulean eyed boy replied "Got it" and went in the kitchen. Aomine and Momoi sat in the small sofa in the living room while Ogiwara took two chairs from the dining table for him and the phantom.

Kuroko returned with the food and drinks and sat down "Now Momoi-san I will answer your question..." the phantom talked about his life with his mother; a quick summary, omitting the details more gory, he didn't talk about it to have pity and sure as the hell he didn't want to revive his pained past with his words. Next, he talked about his life with his grandmother and the life without her. His long days of loneliness in that countryside town where everyone ignored him like the plague, until Ogiwara decided to take him away.

Aomine and Momoi didn't know what to say, the human's suffering and tragedies were common knowledge but it's different when they hit something dear to them. Momoi and Aomine felt rage about such unfair past; they felt helpless because nothing could change it and finally they felt sadness for the young boy who faced such.

Momoi was the first to get out of the trance. She went near the phantom and hugged him with all her strength, tears on her eyes "Tetsu-kun, you don't have to be alone anymore... if you haven't a family anymore, me, Shige-kun and Dai-chan will be your family, right guys?"

Ogiwara nodded, he was Tetsuya's best friend after all! Aomine smiled "Tetsu, you will spend so much time with us that you will be fed up of this family in no time!" "Seeing you never had a male figure in your life before, I will teach you the pleasure of being a man!"

Ogiwara complained "Oi! I am a male figure in his life!" Aomine smirked "I don't see a man here, I see a little boy. Tetsu, tomorrow we're starting. I will bring my manly magazines"

Momoi started hitting the tanned boy repeatedly with her school beg "Don't corrupt Tetsu-kun!" Ogiwara whistled to them "You look like a mother and a father fighting over your son's upbringing!" Aomine and Momoi stopped their actions and blushed; the pink haired girl screamed "Don't listen to him, Tetsu-kun! There is nothing between Dai-chan and me! The stars will fall before this!" Aomine, like he was hit, snorted "Like I want to be with a crazy bitch like you!" Momoi's eyes emitted flames "Who are you calling bitch Dai-cha..." the fight was interrupted by a sound no one imagined to be able to hear, Kuroko was laughing, so much that his stomach hurt. After a temporary stupor, Ogiwara, Momoi and Aomine joined the heartfelt moment and laughed.

Kuroko felt warn inside, this chaos and noise, this was a family "Thank you guys. I wouldn't know what to do without you" the pinkhead hugged him "Not at all!" and Aomine smiled.

Ogiwara watched in the sideline, he was happy for Tetsuya, really! But... a part deeply hidden inside him couldn't refrain to be gloomy; he wasn't Tetsuya only light anymore. The crack in his soul grew a little larger.

Kuroko removed Momoi from him "Let's start studying now" the other guys nodded and took out their textbooks.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seirin basketball team was losing the match, the opponent (one of the veteran king of Tokyo) must have done their fair share of research, they blocked off all of the strategies Seirin was using. Seirin barely managed to keep the game thank to Aomine; he could be a donkey most of the time but in basketball he truly shined.

Coach Aida called for the time out "We must persevere. We are tired, but also the opponent. If only we could have a new card in our sleeve..."

Aomine proposed "Let Tetsu play!" Kuroko already large eyes became bigger "What?" Kasamatsu hit him in the head "What are you saying? He is a manager not a player!" Hyuuga added "Does he even know how to play?"

Aomine replied "He trains with me in the evening after club's activity. I know what he can do!"

Kiyoshi said "Why not? My knee is starting to hurt a little and I trust Aomine. Kuroko is a manager so I doubt the opponent researched him as well. Our situation is already the worst, so what have we to lose?"

Kuroko said "I can't play. I never played in a game!" Aomine replied "Tetsu, you have to do only what you did with me in the gym. I know you can! The team needs your help or do you want us to lose?"

Kuroko muttered "No but... I'm weak" Aomine said "I will be your strength. Remember, I will always catch your pass" Kuroko looked at Ogiwara seated on the bench; the chestnut haired boy smiled "You can do it" and lifted his thumb. Kuroko gained courage, Aomine and Ogiwara believed in him, he couldn't disappoint them "I will play"

Coach Aida said "start stretching Kuroko. Someone of the regulars give him an uniform!"

The match resumed. After ten minutes, Kuroko was sent in the court. In the beginning he seemed to make no difference, but than Kuroko became self aware, the opponent didn't notice him thus they didn't mark him! He was free to go where he wanted! Kuroko started to intercept the passes.

The phantom thank to all the training with Aomine instinctively knew where he was. He passed the ball and the tanned player as promised, grabbed the ball and scored with a formless shot. Kuroko and Aomine played perfectly synchronized and Kuroko whose confidence grew as the time passed, stole more and more balls. The table was overturned and Seirin won.

Coach Aida said "You boy have quite a gift, polish it and you could become our trump card!" Momoi smiled and gave him a towel "Good work, Tetsu-kun!"

the other players agreed as well, the ghost kid wasn't so bad after all and oh joy, now they could skip his reign of terror as a manager! Seriously, try to work out feeling his intense gaze even if you can't see him in return! And after a while you forget his existence; because this you loose up a little bit, and suddenly he appear in from of you giving you an heart attack and than the training is double or tripled! Coach Aida, like he was a mind reader, said "Keep to be the manager as well. They work better with you watching them." Seirin members except Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, Aomine and Ogiwara cried inside their heart.

Aomine went near Kuroko "You did it! I was right!" the phantom replied monotonously "The fact you was right it's worrisome itself, I must check for incidents in the news or if the sun still rises in the est" Aomine rolled his eyes and lifted his fist "Good play, Tetsu" "Good play, Aomine-kun" and they fist bumped.

Ogiwara watched them, his heart aching in jealousy, he loved basketball as much as them! He should have been in the court playing. He should fist bump with Tetsuya! The crack in his soul grew even larger.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Foul!" the referee whistled "Get out from the court!"

Aomine couldn't believe it, the opponent managed to get him to do five foul! "Tetsu, I'm sorry, I'm leaving in the final quartet..."

Aida Kagetora didn't know what to do, only Aomine worked so well with Kuroko... _wait, Kuroko has another best friend! _"Ogiwara, start stretching, you are going to play"

Ogiwara was speechless, has his chance finally arrived? The chestnut boy entered the court. Kuroko said to him "Like old times" Ogiwara smiled.

Kuroko and Ogiwara played well together, not as Aomine's level but enough to show the trust between them, however there were some problems, Ogiwara didn't have the experience of playing an high school level match and an opponent who troubled Aomine was simply too strong for him. The opponent kept scoring.

Ogiwara grew restless, why he couldn't play as Aomine did! As his frustration grew, he started to make more mistakes. Kuroko tried to calm him down "Ogiwara-kun, you don't need to play as Aomine-kun, you are you and you aren't alone!" the other Seirin players nodded.

Ogiwara felt a little better and calmed down, but the opponent was very tricky trying to fool them like with Aomine, still Seirin team managed to get only a point under; a few seconds remained.

Kuroko got the ball and passed; if Ogiwara scores now, Seirin would win. Ogiwara felt the immense pressure, and for a moment he hesitated. Such a tiny moment but was enough for the opponent to steal the ball. The referee whistled. Seirin lost.

The players in the court didn't blame Ogiwara, basketball was a team sport, if all of them were stronger they wouldn't have depended on that last shoot.

Kuroko went to Ogiwara and lifted his fist "Good play" but the brown haired boy didn't return the gesture, he lost and didn't matter what consolation they said to him, he felt the loss was his fault. He didn't deserve Tetsuya's fist bump.

Kuroko sighed "This isn't the end. There is still the Winter Cup"; they didn't know at the time that Kuroko, Ogiwara and Aomine won't ever make it there.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aomine, Kuroko and Ogiwara were leaving the school when Ogiwara said "I'm such a fool, I forgot my wallet in the looker! Wait for me!" the chestnut head went back to the looker room. There were some first year members which some came from the same middle school as him. Ogiwara almost opened the door but stopped when he heard the argument of the talk.

"We lost because that Ogiwara's boy! What was the coach thinking while he put him in!"

"If only Aomine didn't leave the court!"

"You remember as Ogiwara was the ace during middle school? He talked like he was such a great player but now I saw the seniors and Aomine's play, he is only average"

"Right, Aomine is truly a genius.. I hope that with this defeat Ogiwara gets off his high horse!"

_So this is what they truly think about me..._Ogiwara hid himself when the boys left the looker room, _they don't like me, they prefer Aomine. _The crack in Ogiwara's soul grew larger again.

Time skip

Ogiwara was beck at home. His mother was with his little sister. The middle school girl was showing her grades and Ogiwara's mother was glad of the marks "Such a good girl! Follow this road and don't become a disappointment like your older brother. Seriously, if he keeps up like this he won't survive this society. I wonder what went wrong with him..."

Ogiwara went straight to his room without greeting. He sat on his bed, hands on his head. _So the world doesn't like me, not even my own mother! I bet father and sister are the same... _The young boy felt his heart slowly crumble but he still held on because there was Kuroko. _Tetsuya needs me. I'm his light. _Yes, there was still Tetsuya so he wasn't alone, and their anniversary of the day they promised to be best friend forever was approaching. Usually Ogiwara visited Kuroko in the countryside but this year, Kuroko would go to Ogiwara's house.

The chestnut boy couldn't wait for that day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was stressed. Working, studying, his training as a basketball player... much harder than before, since they were getting ready for the Winter Cup preliminaries and as a manager as well... all of this started to take a load on him. He was so busy he couldn't feel the time passing, he couldn't even remember the dates of the days, only if was Monday, Tuesday and so on because he had the shifts of his part-time job. To add his worry, Ogiwara was at home with a cold and his mother confiscated his cellphone because his barely passing grades. And on top of all, Aomine asked him a favor "Tetsu, you are good with kids right? You also want to become a kindergarten teacher..."

Kuroko said "then?"

"Tomorrow I will coach a basketball team of elementary school kids and I can bring only an helper. Please Tetsu, I can't mess up! There is the chance I can be scouted! You know my dream is to become a basketball pro! I'm begging you here! Please! Aren't you my best friend?"

Kuroko thought about... tomorrow was Thursday, hence he didn't have his shift. "Okay Aomine-kun, I will help you" this was the decision he regretted the most in his whole life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ogiwara did his best to recover from his cold in time. He was ready to spend the anniversary with Tetsuya therefore he waited and waited for Kuroko to came, but the time passed and there was no sign of the phantom, _something could have happened to him! _

Ogiwara begged his mother to return his cellphone, and after a while she surrendered.

Ogiwara quickly called Kuroko "Hello?"

"Tetsuya!"

"Ogiwara-kun, did you get your cellphone back?"

"For now. Where are you?"

"I'm helping Aomine-kun..."

"What?!"

"Why are you yelling? Are you angry? Did I have to meet you? I'm sorry Ogiwara-kun, these days I'm..."

in the background, Ogiwara could hear Aomine's voice "Tetsu! Help! These little monsters are killing me!" Kuroko said "Sorry Ogiwara-kun, Aomine-kun needs my help, let's talk tomorrow, okay?" and Kuroko closed the call.

The phantom looked at the tanned player, so big but at the mercy of little kids. The sound of the basketball hitting the floor, the laughter of the children, Aomine not very serious complains and funny gestures. Kuroko's heart pounded, in this very moment he truly felt hope. He could become happy. There was a future for him.

Thus the shadow entered in the world of the light.

Ogiwara dropped his cellphone, Tetsuya forgot it, Tetsuya forgot their anniversary... he was with Aomine and forgot him. Tetsuya didn't need him anymore. What he had before, his family, his friends, his dreams, his shadow, all was false. He was alone.

The crack was now too large, the sturdy window that was Ogiwara's soul couldn't hold any longer and shattered in tiny peaces. Overcome with rage he took a chair and ransacked his room. He started laughing like a madman. The boy was broken.

A memory of the past flashed in his mind, _Death is when no one remember you. _Ogiwara's eyes shed some tears "Does this mean now I'm dead Tetsuya?"

Like a whisper from the devil a new thought, born from his innermost restrained ugly feelings, invaded his soul, _if no one remember you, make them remember you. _Ogiwara grinned evilly.

Thus the light fell into the darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko came back to his apartment very much tired. He was content. The day went well, Aomine-kun got his connection with the professional basketball world and the kids had fun. Still, Kuroko felt something was amiss. He remembered his phone talk with Ogiwara, why was he so angry? he stared deeply at the cellphone; he saw the date, _damn. _

Today was their anniversary and he forgot it! Of course Ogiwara was angry. He had to apologize!

Next day at school, the first thing Kuroko said to Ogiwara was "Sorry Ogiwara-kun. I messed up pretty bad. I'm deeply sorry about forgetting our anniversary... let me make up for it, let's go anywhere you want"

Ogiwara replied "It's okay Tetsuya. I let this shortage behind... but I'm sorry I can't spend time with you now"

Kuroko eyes widened "Why?"

Ogiwara replied "I must think about my future, I can't waste my time anymore, I have to study" the tone Ogiwara used, sent shiver toward Kuroko's spine, what was this dread he was feeling "Ogiwara-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm am. I don't understand why should be otherwise" and Ogiwara smiled as if nothing has happened.

**Next chapter: BOOOM!** **I swear I don't hate Ogiwara! Please leave a review, would make me very happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The last part of the past arc! **

**I'm searching for a beta reader, if someone is interested, they can PM me.**

**Warning: English isn't my first language so I'm deeply sorry for the mistakes. Major character death and many others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ogiwara was walking in the streets of Tokyo lost in his memories.

_Ogiwara stared Kuroko while the young teal haired middle schooler was reading a book "What are you reading?" the boy was bored. Kuroko looked at Ogiwara with a deadpanned gaze "An History book. There are so many tragedies and war in the past and now that outshine the peaceful times. Apparently more people you kill and more your name will be recorded in the history and remembered. Humans are such selfish twisted creatures. Don't you think so, Ogiwara-kun?"_

_the chestnut haired boy didn't know how to reply; he couldn't deny there was evilness in the human heart but there were so many good things as well! But knowing Tetsuya's life he felt like everything he could say would sound cheap, so he kept quiet._

"_Ne-, if I start a killing spread would people quit to ignore me?"_

_Ogiwara widened his eyes "Are you joking, right? because with you poker face and monotonously voice seems you are serious!"_

"_I'm serious"_

_Ogiwara looked at him horrified. Kuroko couldn't restrain his laugh "pfff, I'm kidding. look at your face" the brown head gave a sigh of relief._

"_Ne- Ogiwara-kun, what would you do in my place? Would you kill?"_

_Ogiwara smiled with all the certainties of the world "Of course not!" _

Ogiwara rolled his eyes, _I was so naive at that time. _He looked at a certain building and smirked, _found it_, _it's perfect._

Ogiwara walked toward his home and noticed a poster in the wall. It was about a festival with fireworks.

_Kuroko was packing his belongings "Tokyo has many tall buildings, right?"_

_Ogiwara helping his friend replied "Of course. It's the capital. Why are you asking?"_

_Kuroko feeling like a child, sheepishly said "Will I able to see fireworks over there?"_

"_Not as good as here but yes, you can see them. Do you like them?"_

"_They are beautiful. Despite their short time they shine so brightly they remained in the heart of the people; to be honest they are my opposites and my heart aches out of envy... but I can't quit to watch them."_

Ogiwara smiled and muttered to himself "Do you want to see fireworks Tetsuya? I will make the best for you"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was worried, Ogiwara was weird. He still acted like the usual and smiled a lot but Kuroko had the dreadful feeling something was going really wrong.

"Tetsu-kun, you are spacing out!" Momoi voice's brought Kuroko back to reality "Sorry, Momoi-san. I'm just a little worried about Ogiwara-kun. Something feels out of place, maybe I'm imagining it" Kuroko sighed "Now I must train. See you later Momoi-san"

"Later" the pink haired manager waved off the phantom. She thought deeply about Kuroko's worries, _if something is wrong with Shige-kun, I must find it out!_

Next day, while the boys were training in the gym Momoi went to investigate Ogiwara's looker. When she opened it she couldn't believe what she was seeing inside, _What?_

A cold voice shouldn't be there, sent chill toward the pink haired girl's bones "You shouldn't have seen it" Ogiwara frowned like he caught a disobedient child in the act.

Momoi didn't have the time to scream, She felt a sudden pain in the head and her sight faded in black.

Aomine was worried, Momoi was never late! where was she? He tried to call her cellphone but she didn't answer "Fuck!" troubled, he kicked the air.

Near the tanned player, Kuroko tried to soothe his worries "Calm down Aomine-kun, we will find her"

Aomine glared him in anger "How can you be so calm? She could have been kidnapped!"

"Anger doesn't help and she hasn't gone less than an hour from when we should have met. It's too soon for jumping to conclusions" Kuroko felt his phone vibrating. Ogiwara sent him a message.

'I have Momoi-chan. Let meet at XXXXX near the Department store in the city center. Don't be late or I'm not going to be responsible about what will happen to her '

Kuroko said "Aomine-kun!" and showed him Ogiwara's message "What the fuck he did to Satsuki! Tetsu let's go!"

Kuroko nodded, the dreadful feelings were eating his heart.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko and Aomine ran and ran until they arrived to the place from the message. In a dark alley stood Ogiwara smiling. Aomine shouted "Where is Satsuki?"

Ogiwara pointed the electric pole, Momoi was tied and gagged, her eyes widened out of fear.

Kuroko uneasily said "What is the meaning of this?"

Ogiwara's grin widened "You will see it soon, but first let's chat a little" Aomine yelled "I don't give a fuck, free Satsuki first or I will..." the tanned player charged toward the brown haired boy; Ogiwara pulled from his pocket a gun and shot the ground "I would stop if I was you" Aomine stopped immediately but glared him all the same.

Kuroko's uneasiness became fear "Where did you find that gun, you are scaring me"

Ogiwara replied "It's incredible what you can do if you can use internet very well, like finding a weapon dealer or... how do you make a bomb" Ogiwara's face morphed into a mask of madness "Tetsuya, you were right. Do you remember you asked me if human life has a value? No, it hasn't, what meaning does it have when you can lose everything anytime and can be so easily replaced?" he ferociously glared Aomine "I'm tired of a world where I can't be what I want to be. I'm tired of a world where no one needs me... Do you remember you said one is dead when no one remembers you? Well, even if this world doesn't accept me, now my name will be engraved in the History!"

Kuroko and Aomine were confused, what did Ogiwara mean by this?

Ogiwara took out from the other pocket a remote control; the boy raised his head, thousand balloons were flying in the sky "Today there was a promotion for the fifty years of this Department store which they would release balloons when it reached the thousand visitors... now it's the time for the big surprise!" Ogiwara pressed the button.

A loud explosion came to be, flames engulfed everything, the smoke raised up darkening the sky, the building peaces fell in the ground, the heat was sweltering, the screams of fear and terror pierced the air. The scared people were running to safety. A scene of pure hell was unfolding near them and Ogiwara laughed, laughed in all his evil glory "Do you like this firework, Tetsuya?"

"Tetsu, free Satsuki!" like an electric shock, Kuroko snapped from his stupor and went to Momoi. Aomine uncaring of his safety, charged once again toward Ogiwara, _he is crazy! I must blocking him, so that Tetsu and Satsuki can run away!_

This time Ogiwara shot Aomine's leg; the tanned boy fell on the ground. Kuroko shouted "Aomine-kun!" while the rope on Momoi disbanded; he gave his phone to the girl "Call the police and an ambulance"

Ogiwara smug walked near the fallen tanned boy "I told you not to get close. At present, you are my last favorite person, you stole from me" he knelt and pulled Aomine's dark blue hair, raising the head "You fainted from the bullets shock" he chuckled "So weak" he let go the head and stood up; he aimed to Aomine's head "Bye Bye"

Kuroko ran to Ogiwara and grabbed the gun, but the brown haired boy didn't let it go; they struggled without letting go the weapon until the gun went off and shot Ogiwara in the chest. The boy slowly fell and Kuroko screamed. Frantic, the phantom tried to close Ogiwara's wound soaking his hands with his friend's blood "Hold on, until the ambulance comes!" Kuroko was crying.

Ogiwara lifted his arm and stroked slightly the phantom's cheek, he used his last bit of strength to smile with bloodied lips "Now you will never forget me again" and Kuroko realized all of this was his fault, _I made Ogiwara to become like this, I ruined him. All of these deaths... It's my fault._

Ogiwara's arm fell dead on the ground, Kuroko screamed "Don't leave me, please don't die!" but his pleas were deaf in the ears of the death and Ogiwara went to his eternal sleep.

Kuroko Tetsuya's world shattered again and this timethe boy fell in pieces with it; he surrendered, _there wasn't hope for me after all. I'm so tired._

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi went near him, tears stained her face. Kuroko with death on his eyes pleaded to the girl "Say to the police I'm the culprit." Momoi shouted "Nope! Are you crazy?"

"All of this is my fault! Because me Ogiwara made such deed! It's my fault..."

"Isn't you fault! It's Shige-kun!"

"Their deaths It's my fault! And Ogiwara-kun... I killed him, I must pay!"

"Tetsu-kun, his death was an accident..."

"Please Momoi-san... I know it's selfish but I don't want Ogiwara-kun be remembered as a mass murderer... he was so bright, my light, the whole classroom and the basketball club greeted him with a smile, if I think how they would come to loathe him... and his family, what about his family? Do you have any idea what happen to a mass murderer's family? How much hardship they have to overcome hated by the whole nation? While I don't have anyone Momoi-san"

"You have me and Dai-chan"

"And you know the truth. Please Momoi-san, otherwise..." Kuroko grabbed the remote control with his left hand and the gun with his right. He aimed the weapon to his head "I will die here and now"

"Stop! Please Tetsu-kun! Stop!"

Kuroko with his saddest tone of voice said "I'm tired... so tired, Momoi-san. Please give me the illusion I can redeem myself for my sins, please give me this illusion so that I can live a bit longer, because... I don't have the strength or the will to live anymore"

Momoi was torn, what would happen to Tetsu-kun? but if she denied his wish, he would pull the trigger. She bit her lips, crying she said with a small voice "I will do it" you could hear the sound of the police cars and ambulances. Kuroko lowered the gun and said "Thank you" before the police officer handcuffed him and took him away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aomine woke up in an hospital bed. He saw the nurse checking his vital and shouted "What happened? Where are Tetsu, Satsuki and Ogiwara?"

The nurse replied "Calm down, this is an hospital. I don't have any idea about what you are asking me, but after you talk with your physician, you can receive visit"

Aomine was waiting eager to have done with; the physician entered the room "Patient Aomine Daiki, right?" the tanned boy nodded.

"You received two shot in your left leg. the bullets were successfully extracted but your leg received a permanent damage. Your leg won't hinder your everyday life but you can't run anymore, I'm sorry".

The tanned boy was speechless, _what do you mean I can't run anymore?How can I play basketball like th_is? Helpless, Aomine threw his pillow at the door. _Shit, Shit, Fucking shit! _That day he lost his dream.

Momoi entered Aomine's hospital room; the boy said with a restrained voice "Satsuki" the pink haired girl started crying and run toward Aomine hugging him "Dai-chan... Tetsu-kun is... Tetsu-kun is..." between the sobs, Momoi explained what happened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was escorted by armed men to the trial. He was chained to one of them because they were afraid the phantom could easily escape with his weak presence. The crime was so severe and inconceivable that only the most prestigious people of the judicial system and those directly involved could attend the trial.

Ogiwara's father glared him full of hate "I should have left you to rot in that dirty old apartment so many years ago!" his hand tight in a fist. He used all of his self control not to hit him. Kuroko saw the same hate in the eyes of Ogiwara's mother and sister. The phantom smiled sorrowful "You are right".

The Judge said "Defendant Kuroko Tetsuya, to the charge brought against you, how do you plead?"

Kuroko replied without feelings in his voice "Guilty" the silence in the court was more loud than any scream.

The judge said "What is you motive?"

"I wanted to be remembered"

the whole court gasped, they couldn't restrain their anger, so many deaths... for such selfish reason?

"And the murder of Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

"He tried to stop me"

"The jury now shall read the verdict" the appointed speaker replied "Guilty"

the sound of the hammer echoed in the whole room "Kuroko Tetsuya for the crime of mass murder and the murder of Ogiwara Shigehiro you shall be sentenced to death. Because you are a minor, your death's preparations will start at the age of twenty to be completed in six years of time. Until that moment you shall stay in prison. Your name will never leave this courtroom, no one will learn the identity of this hideous crime's culprit so that you will never reach your purpose!"

an employee of the court brought a projector in the courtroom; the pictures of the identified victims of the explosion were showed. One by one Kuroko watched the face of the people killed that day, elderly, children, men, women. The crystal blue haired boy felt heavy and sick but he couldn't look away. He kept watching until the last picture was showed, a beautiful woman with long sky blue hair and eyes like his own one. Kuroko lost his breath and his head went blank.

The solemn silence was destroyed by the judge words "Never forget the faces of the lives you ended and die forgotten in the shadows you came from. Take him away"

Kuroko didn't put any struggle, he didn't have any strength in his limbs. He couldn't even think. Kuroko followed the armed men like a puppet whose strings were pulled.

Momoi watched as those men took Tetsu-kun away, why? Why has it become like this? Why has this happened? She couldn't restrain her sorrow and cried. Next to her, Aomine on crutches hugged the young girl and whispered between his own tears "I will become a prison guard, Satsuki. I swear I will protect Tetsu. I promise you".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was left inside his temporary cell. Finally alone, he could release all of his hysteria and laughed, laughed with tears on his eyes. The laughter of a broken boy driven by madness and despair. His mother was there! She was dead! In the end she was right! He really ruined her life! The convulsive laughter waned to quiet sobs.

He killed his grandmother, he killed his best friend, he killed his own mother! thousand people lost their life because him... _I'm a monster. _

_The pain is too much. I want to die. Now._

Kuroko looked at the ceiling lost in his thought, _and then what? After I'm dead, would something change? Nope. Would it make up for all the suffering I caused? Nope. I would just run away not to feel this atrocious pain. _

The face of Ogiwara came to his vision and his last words_"Now you will never forget me again"._

Kuroko reached a decision. He will endure them, all of hate, all the pain, all the memories. He will remember all the dead in his heart and suffer, until the grace of the death will put an end on his misery. Only then he could apologize and beg forgiveness.

Kuroko looked at the cell, the reinforced door, the tiny window with bars. He was born in a prison and he will die inside a prison. He joked darkly "Welcome back home, Tetsuya".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At twenty years old, Kuroko was transferred in an adult prison. The prison guard who welcomed him was tanned with dark blue hair. Kuroko said "Idiot"

Aomine resolute said "I and Satsuki have no intention of abandoning you. Either you choose to live or to die, we will never leave you alone until the very end. We are a family."

Kuroko cried silent tears "Idiots, you are wasting your life..." his heart pounded, moved by their loyalty, the tears kept flowing harder and harder "Truly idiots..."

Aomine muttered "Speak the biggest stubborn fool out of all of us" he escorted Kuroko to his new cell. 

**The past arc is completed! I miss Akashi! If you have questions or something you didn't understand you can ask me and I will reply! And if the chapter didn't satisfy you I'm deeply sorry. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally I updated this story! Well, isn't like I was lazing around, I published three one-shot "The meaning of a birthday" "I wish for..." and "I don't need a heart if he isn't with me" they are all AkashixKuroko, so if you didn't already read them, please make a thought about. **

**I must say this story is starting to scare me a little. I received such nice comments I'm afraid to disappoint the readers in the future if what will come won't please... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Are you telling me Tetsuya took the fall for a crime he didn't commit?" Akashi stared at Aomine and Momoi incredulous, he couldn't believe... Sure, he was glad Kuroko wasn't a mass murderer but, to give his life away on his own will... maybe it was because he was taught in his whole life to be a winner, to stand above others, that the world followed the law about the survival of the fittest; maybe because he was a rational individual, Akashi couldn't understand Kuroko's way of thinking. _He didn't have any faults, why is he feeling so guilty, why is he waiting for his death? _

Aomine said "After the tragedy, with the hope we can still save him, Satsuki, with an excuse, was able to get access to Ogiwara's computer"

Momoi continued "I found the tracks of Shige-kun's payments for the weapon and the ingredients for the bomb... he didn't even bother to cover his trail, perhaps he left them because Shige-kun wanted to be caught. With those and I, as the main witness, we have enough evidences to release Tetsu-kun from the prison."

Aomine sighed "The problem is Tetsu. Until he is dead set on dying, we can't do anything. We need his approval to open the case again and even if we find a way outside that, he would kill himself at the first occasion. He already threatened me an once before. Our hands are tied. And here that you come into play..." the tanned man looked straight at Akashi "...You must convince Tetsu to live"

Akashi's crimson eyes widened "Me?" he had much self confidence, a brilliant mind and honed persuasive skills, but he spent only a year with Kuroko, while Aomine and Momoi tried to help him for so many years and failed. A stubbornness so powerful that lasted 10 years, what could he do against? he didn't even know his position in the phantom's heart.

Aomine replied "Yes, only you can" he went toward a bookshelf in the living room; he took a bunch of sketch books, the scarlet haired male recognized them, they were Tetsuya's!

"I don't know what kind of magic reside inside you, but you were able to do something no other could do before you. You reached his heart despite Tetsu closed it off. With you he started to imagine something else for him, he started to dream a future again."

the tanned guard handed him a sketch book "I don't know how you could do it, but you made him fall in love. He loves you, Akashi"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside his cell, Kuroko remembered the first time he saw Akashi. That man walked with his head held high, a powerful and charming aura screaming power and confidence despite his situation. He walked proud like a lion; someone that instead to succumb Fate, would make it fall in his bidding.

A bright existence that would be in the prison for only a year. Akashi was his opposite, a strong light that made his heart arch in envy, but the phantom couldn't look away from him.

For Kuroko Testuya, Akashi Seijuurou was like fireworks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi opened the first of the many sketch book, he saw at first simply things that Kuroko took fancy inside the prison and decided to draw, other pages were black, he saw fire, fire and many arms reaching in despair, they were very gloomy and agonizing, Akashi didn't want to linger on; he saw portraits of people, men, women, children, elder without distinct faces apart two, a woman with long hair and boy, especially the boy was a common occurrence, the scarlet haired man guessed he was Ogiwara.

Akashi flipped through the pages, which some had been torn apart; there were portraits of his jail mates, Kise with dog's ears and a wagging tale, Murasakibara with his snacks, Haizaki with a sour face, Midorima and his lucky items. There were also drawing of Aomine playing basketball, the style was very stressed and tense, implying the guilt of the author, even Momoi was drawn as well. Many pages were filled with many apologies, written is such a frenzy like a madman, and then... a picture of fireworks.

It was so much misplaced, it stood out amidst so many dark and ominous drawings like another world altogether. Akashi turned the page and lost his breath, there was his first portrait by the hands of the phantom. In the drawing his face was firm, he exuded confidence and inner strength, _Tetsuya viewed me like this?_

Akashi took another sketch book, at first the drawing about him were rare among many others but soon they grew of number... there was him playing basketball, there was him laying in the futon, there was him reading a book, there was him playing shogi.

He took again another sketch book, there was his name written then erased like Kuroko was ashamed about what he had written; there were portraits of the others but mostly Akashi; a lingered warm was felt in these pages.

The guilty and nefarious drawings were still present, but keeping going through the pages they were fewer and fewer. Red became the predominant color.

In the next sketch book, Kuroko grew more daring, there was Akashi's name circled by hearts, the crimson haired man couldn't refrain a smile in his face; next page, Akashi's smiling face; next page, their name together under an umbrella like those high school love charm; next page, a scene with him and Kuroko in their fiction future house, with a dog in the garden that suspiciously resembled Nigou; next page, an imagine of the cerulean haired prisoner surrounded by kids; next page, an imagine with the two of them holding hands and rings in their fingers.

The redhead, with shaking hands, flipped another page; there was simply written, _I love you Akashi-kun_. A tear fell on the paper; an expression twisted between joy and sorrow, a barely restrained cry; Akashi made a small painful smile and said with a low voice filled with fondness "Tetsuya... didn't I already tell you I hate liars?"

Momoi wrapped one of Akashi's shaking hands with hers, the sleeves of her shirt went up showing almost invisible old healed scars around her arms and wrist; the red eyed man, with respect, remained quiet about.

The woman with tears in her eyes said "Please, save Tetsu-kun"

"Free him from the ghosts of the past" Aomine begged.

Akashi stared at them with the same determination of one that could carry the whole world on his back "I will do it, even if it is the last thing I do"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko watched the red haired man on the other side of the transparent panel, ear on the communication device "Why did you come again? Give up, Akashi-kun. You won't gain anything from me"

Akashi replied "Is this when you meant good lies? Do you think that making you the culprit of everything would make everyone happy? That making Ogiwara a hero would protect his memory, friends and family? That you living in pain, would make up for everything?"

Kuroko was speechless, how much did Akashi know about?

The crimson haired man kept on "That making me deliberately hate you and leave you behind, would be better than me suffering upon your death? Tetsuya... didn't already say to you I don't have any use for the fake? I don't need the false happiness you want to give me! I need you!"

"But I'm going to die"

"You can still save yourself"

"I want to die, Akashi-kun"

"I will make you want to live, give me a chance, Tetsuya"

"You can't do it. No one can"

"I won't listen to your words anymore, after all you are quite the liar. I know you love me, Tetsuya. I will bet in this love"

Kuroko, instead to reply, called a guard "Return me to my cell" he didn't look at the redhead anymore.

Akashi watched the startled prison guard escorting the phantom out "I won't give up, Tetsuya. I swear I will take you out of here... even if my enemy is you".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra story: Aomine and Momoi, after the tragedy.

Even if Aomine couldn't play anymore, from time to time he still went to the basketball club to watch them training.

the basketball team club members gossiped between themselves "What unlucky year, our Ace is injured permanently, a club member is dead and the player/manager is missing... No wonder Rakuzan won this year too! They also got a new genius captain, even though he is a bit short for a basketball player..."

"Nee, the death's date is the same... do you think he died in the explosion?"

"No, I heard he died from a bullet!"

"Like Aomine's leg?"

"Nee, the manager is missing... do you think... I mean I always found him weird..."

Aomine was ready to shut them up, but someone beat him in time "Instead to spread weird rumors, why don't you run your laps or should I quadruple your training menu? Run lazy bums!" Momoi shouted.

"Momoi-chan changed as well! Before she was so sweet and cheerful! Now she is like a harpy!"

the tanned boy would punch them if he wasn't on crutches, however he agreed with them regarding Satsuki... she changed. With the passing days she withdrew deeper and deeper in herself, her smile was fake, sometimes she had rage outburst and screamed to everyone speaking about him, Ogiwara or Tetsu and the Tokyo tragedy... she was sickly pale and didn't go out to have fun like she used. She was suffering and Aomine didn't know how to help her. He was suffering too.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the school yard, a group of girls surrounded Momoi "Sorry Momoi-chan, I don't think we can be friends anymore".

"it's like we are dealing with a bomb that could explode anytime. We can't bear to be around you anymore"

Momoi stayed silent.

"I understand you feel lost cause your crush is gone, but this doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about" some insensitive girl said.

Momoi lost it "What do you know?! Don't speak like you know what I'm feeling!" she slapped her.

"Let's go! She is hysterical" the girls ran away. Momoi, with no more energy, sat on the ground and took a fetal position; shaking, she sobbed "Tetsu-kun" like a chant.

Aomine watched her from afar, he hated his own powerlessness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kuroko, with his sky blue hair cut very short and wearing a prison uniform, was tied in a chair. A medic inserted a needle in his arm. She heard a voice saying "inject the poison" slowly Kuroko's eyes closed and he stopped to breath. Momoi screamed "Tetsu-kun!" another voice said "death sentence carried out" Momoi cried. _

_The room become dark, like a theater's stage only the chair with the just became dead was illuminated from a light above. Soon after Kuroko's eyes opened and glared at her "I'm dead because you, you sent me in the prison and got me a death sentence!" _

_Momoi replied "I didn't have any choice, you would have killed yourself on the spot otherwise!"_

_Kuroko mocked her "Maybe if you didn't have such a lousy persuasion skill you could have convinced me not to do it"_

_Momoi heard another voice behind her "If you found the bomb before, all of this would have been avoided" she turned to see Ogiwara smirking at her"You could have asked someone to investigate with you, you could have stopped me... if you moved faster, if you didn't get knocked out cold, all of this wouldn't have happened. All of these dead, Kuroko's death, it's your fault!"_

_Next to Ogiwara, Kuroko suddenly appeared "You killed me, Momoi-san... and the others as well" the phantom led her to see a multitude of people glaring at her with hate._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she begged "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_

"I'm sorry!" Momoi woke up from the nightmare crying. She felt her lugs burning, she felt she was suffocating... the guilt, the pain, it was too much to bear, _the pain must go away, it must get out, it must get out!_

Like in trance, she got up from the bed and walked to her desk, she grabbed a pencil case and took out a paper cutter. She cut her arm, again and again.

"There is the change of uniform now, why are you wearing long sleeves Satsuki?" Aomine asked her "Don't you feel hot?"

"My summer uniform is in the laundry, Dai-chan" she faked a smile. Aomine wouldn't have found her suspicious if wasn't for the fact, the summer uniform was in the laundry everyday.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daiki, can you do me a favor? I and my husband are out of town for two days... can you visit Satsuki to see if she is faring well? I'm so worried for that girl, after the..." Satsuki's mother paused at the phone "She isn't herself anymore"

"I will come" Aomine replied.

Aomine rang the bell of the Momoi's house but no one answered. Since he was friend with Momoi for so many years he knew where was hidden the spare key. He opened the door "Satsuki?" no answer came back.

The tanned boy started to worry, Satsuki should be at home! he checked the living room, the kitchen, he went to the bathroom "Satsuki if you don't get out I don't care you are naked, I'm going in" he opened the bathroom door but the girl wasn't there.

"Let's look in her room" he muttered. He knocked the door; no reply either. He opened the door and entered. He saw the most horrific thing that for years would haunt him in his sleep.

Satsuki laid peaceful in her bed, almost like she was sleeping as a princess of fairytales but in her wrist there was a large cut with blood flowing copious, staining the white sheet and the pristine floor; her other hand held a cutter.

Aomine felt sick, he wanted to wake up and find out this was only a nightmare, but this was reality. Feeling weak, he tried to gather the strength to walk, what the fuck can he do in this situation? He panicked. _Think Daiki, for the first time of your whole life try to think! _

_The blood... so much..._ he had to stop the blood! He hastily ( as one can do in crutches) took the cutter from Momoi's hand and cut the shoelace from his branded basketball shoe. He tied it tightly around Momoi's arm to block the blood circulation. Next, he checked her vital, Satsuki had to be alive! He took a breath and tried to calm himself, otherwise he wouldn't be able to notice the pulse. _Please Satsuki! You can't be died! _After some interminable instants he felt her weak pulse and Aomine legs gave out in relief, he was startled by the sound of the crutches falling on the floor with him.

Aomine used the cutter to cut the sheet and make bandages for the wound. Carefully, despite his shaken state, the tanned boy wrapped the soft cotton around his childhood friend's wrist; he noticed the many cuts on her arms and tears fell from his eyes, _Satsuki... why? Why did you do this to yourself?_

He took out of his pocked the cellphone and called a hospital.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aomine watched the door of Satsuki's hospital room, even if he was relieved that she was out of danger, he couldn't chase the fear away. He almost lost her... he never felt a greater fear, not even when Ogiwara shot him... from when he could remember, Satsuki always has been with him, her presence was implied and obvious, natural like to breath, if he was too late... he couldn't even picture a world without her... he loved her. Now he was sure.

He always avoided to think about her in that light, they were friends, of course he loved her, but how much deep? Some guys teased him before about getting together with her since they were close to each other, she was beautiful, smart, with a great body, and not to forget her boobs, these soft and big... however he always denied it strongly and got angry instead... now he understood he was a coward. Satsuki was too important, he was so much scared to lose her he never did nothing... he was so terrified to face her he left her alone with her pain... she was suffering so much and him... to hell with his cowardice! He wasn't going to run anymore!

Aomine grabbed the handle of the door and entered. Momoi was awake, her eyes widened for a moment, next she looked away, she didn't have the courage to look at Aomine's face. The boy quietly sat on her bed and leaned the crutches on the wall.

the pink haired girl said with a weak voice, ashamed of her situation "It was a mistake... I didn't want to kill myself" she clutched the bed sheet "I made a mistake, I cut too deep..."

Barely restraining his feelings, the tanned teen simply asked "Why?"

This time she looked straight into his eyes "Because it hurt, so much I can't stand it... all of these deaths, if only I acted faster..."

"You couldn't know it, Satsuki. Don't put the blame where it doesn't belong! Shit, do you think Tetsu is guilty?"

Momoi shouted outraged "Of course I don't!"

"Then, neither you are. I'm not the brightest mind of the bunch but even I can understand this"

"Still... Tetsu-kun will die why I testified against him. It's like I killed him myself... look at you, look at me, look at Tetsu-kun! We are broken! we won't ever be like we were before, we won't ever find happiness again!" she burst into tears "Why did this happened Dai-chan? Why we have to suffer? Why Tetsu-kun have to die?!"

Aomine couldn't refrain himself anymore and hugged the girl tightly against his chest, she kept sobbing "it hurt so much... Dai-chan" the tanned male caressed softly her head "Not everything is lost, Satsuki... we can't do anything for the dead but Tetsu didn't die yet. Us, him, there is still time, there is hope"

Satsuki stared at him hard "How can you still have hope? After so much pain, after you lost your dream, how can you have the strength to keep going?"

"Because there is still a chance, Satsuki. We have ten years to make things right. We can still become happy, the three of us"

Momoi looked at him with tears in her eyes, almost pleading "Really?"

Aomine tightened the hug "Really. We are in this together, Satsuki... so please, don't cut yourself anymore" the girl weakly nodded. She was so fragile and small in his arms, he won't ever leave her alone again. This time he will protect her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Momoi was released from the hospital with a prescription of antidepressants and an appointment with the shrink two time a week.

Aomine stayed at her side so much that sometimes she felt she gained another shadow... or maybe was she his shadow now? It can be since Dai-chan called himself a light in the past...

the tanned boy insisted she came along his rehab session, she didn't understand why he wanted her but she couldn't refuse him.

At the beginning, watching Dai-chan struggling to make a single step hurt her, the memories of the tragedy still fresh in her mind; but with the passing time, with the small progress Aomine kept making, she felt a new warmness inside her heart.

His determination, his strong will to never give up, moved her. This was what Dai-chan was after; He wanted to show her the tangible proof there was still hope; they had the power to fight any adversity. They could overcome the past and get better.

When Dai-chan managed to walk toward her without anyone help, he broadly smiled and hugged her "I walked" Momoi blushed, she didn't know why but her heart was pounding very fast "You did" in her eyes, Dai-chan was dazzling.

"I never doubted it though. I'm simply that awesome"

Momoi sweatdropped, _it's a pity he is so narcissist._

_Some years later_

Momoi quietly waited outside the building, she was so nervous! How much time Dai-chan wanted to make her wait! Suddenly the main entrance's door opened, Aomine rushed toward her the fastest he could. He grabbed her waist, lifted her in air and twirled joyful "I've got the job Satsuki! Now I'm a prison guard!"

Momoi giggled in delight and hugged him "Congratulations Dai-chan!"

the new prison guard put the girl down. Rejoicing, without thinking, he pressed his lips on hers. Momoi closed her eyes and answered. Their first kiss felt so natural and right, they needed no words or declarations about. They were in love, they simply accepted so. They were each other happiness already a long time ago.

"Now, we are missing only Tetsu-kun!"

"I bet the stubborn fool will keep to make it hard for us" Aomine grunted.

Momoi replied "There is still a chance. You told me a long time ago, remember?" she smiled "And who knows? Maybe we will gather allies!"

Aomine asked her "Do you think so?"

Momoi winked at him "Woman intuition".

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I felt it was right to cut it here. I hope the extra makes up for it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was like a roller coaster for me. I'm ready for the tomatoes and to walk toward the gutter. If I disappoint some readers and the chapter feels cheap and superficial I apologize. I'm only a woman without real life experiences.**

**Warning: english mistakes. **

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Akashi went to visit Kuroko again, this time the cerulean haired prisoner didn't even lifted the cornet. A clear sign of protest and stubbornness. A clear message of giving up directed to Akashi. Kuroko wasn't willing to listen to any words the young business man could use to waver him about his decision.

Unfortunately for him, Aomine used his work connections and Kuroko's death sentence privileges to arrange the visits in a room used by the police to interrogate prisoners regarding unsolved cases they were involved, with the condition a prison guard would monitor them. Naturally, Aomine volunteered. The room was simple, with only a table and chairs. In the opposite wall, Kuroko could see the window with the bars. Without the partition wall to divide them, Kuroko was forced to listen.

"I'm glad we can talk without those devices, Tetsuya" Akashi smiled, _you can't ignore me now_. Kuroko remained silent in protest, but deep inside him he wanted to yell at the tanned man, _traitor!_ He glared at them, hard.

Aomine, understanding the message, smirked "Don't look at me like that Tetsu. You always knew where I stand"

Akashi coughed a little to bring the attention to himself "Like I said, I will make you want to live, Tetsuya. And to make so, the first step is for you to know what life you can have, with me I dare to add. After all, you can't desire something you can't picture in your mind" so Akashi started to talk about himself and the many things they could do together.

The prisoner stared at him without utter a word.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the cell, Kuroko stared at his cellmates bored. Kise and Haizaki were fighting over what to watch on the TV. They didn't like each other very much, especially Haizaki seemed to hold some kind of grudge toward the blond. However, they would help each other against the prisoners outside of this cell. Kuroko found this endearing, like they were a team or a family. He missed Akashi-kun. The phantom shook his head to chase this thought away.

Someone slammed the bars of the cell's door to claim the attention of the people inside. Aomine smiled and made a gesture with his finger, telling them to come close "There is a letter for you, Tetsu" the tanned man said with a low voice. Secretly, he took out from his uniform the said object.

Filled with curiosity, Kuroko opened it.

_Dear Tetsuya_

_I don't think a meeting per week can be enough to accomplish my purpose, so I decided to write you everyday. Aomine, kindly offered to be our personal mailman. I look forward to our correspondence._

_Love Seijuurou._

_Are you kidding me?_ Kuroko screamed in his mind. Inside the envelope there was another letter; there was written how Akashi spent his day, like some kind of diary. The redhead had the weird conception that if the cerulean haired man learned about his life of a free man, who Akashi met, where he went and what he did, soon Kuroko would grow jealous and want to be part of his life as well. Okay, maybe he had a point, Akashi purposely went to different locations famous for their beauty and culture, and painfully described every single detail. Places that Kuroko wished to visit when he was a teen.

_If only you were out of the jail, I would take you with me. It was so much fun, but with you would be surely even better._

The light blue haired prisoner imagined Akashi with devil horns and a seductive smile, seemed that the young businessman took the job as his own personal tempter.

"Kurokocchi, you should reply him!" Kise said.

Only now the phantom became aware his cellmates were next to him and read the letter as well.

"No. I won't do it" Kuroko said briefly.

"Why not? You love him and seems that Akashicchi found out your lie and forgave you! Come on!"

Murasakibara added "I think you should do it Kuro-chin. Aka-chin is a good man"

Now the cerulean haired man knew why instead to call only him, Aomine signaled also the others. So that he couldn't feign ignorance about.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it" he forcefully gave the papers to Kise and went inside his futon. This was the only method inside the cell that would pass the message, _leave me alone._

Kise sighed "If you won't reply him, we are going to do! we are missing Akashicchi as well!" the blond asked Aomine for papers and a pen to write the letter "Aominecchi, why are you doing this secretly?"

the tanned guard replied "Do you think a criminal can receive a letter everyday? and not talking about the check of the content for security reason. It's important that Tetsu have this correspondence. So keep down your voice and be quiet"

Kise said low "Roger." Aomine looked at Murasakibara, Haizaki, and Sakurai "This also applied to you"

the purple giant replied "If you bring me sweets next time Mine-chin"

Haizaki "Like I care to gossip about a love correspondence. I'm not girly like Ryouta"

"This isn't true! I'm very manly, right Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko remained silent inside the futon.

Haizaki laughed "See it? Tetsuya agrees"

Kise shed fake tears "So mean"

Sakurai said "I'm sorry, If I break this promise I shall swallow thousand needles, I'm sorry!"

the tanned guard sweat dropped, the brown haired shorty was crazy enough he could really do it! "ehm..." Aomine gulped "...this isn't necessary Sakurai".

Some minutes later "I wrote my part. Who is next?" the blond prisoner said. Haizaki looked at the length "What did you write? A novel? Someone would think the one that loves Akashi is you!"

Kise said "It's all about Kurokocchi, so I bet Akashicchi will be happy to read it! You are only jealous why you don't know what to write"

"Who said I would take part in this?"

Kise lifted an eyebrow "Don't you do?"

Haizaki surrendered "Only because he was my underclassman in middle school"

All the people inside cell and also Aomine stared at Haizaki in disbelief. Kuroko, too, payed attention, his head came out from under the covers.

Kise bubbled "But the two of you acted like you were total strangers!"

the gray haired snorted "We were strangers. We never spoke with each other during middle school. I only knew his name because he was the vice-president of the student council..." _and because he was Nijimura's little demon minion _"probably Akashi doesn't even know it"

Haizaki wrote only some sentences and then passed the paper to Murasakibara. Next, the giant passed it to Sakurai "I'm sorry that I'm shameless writing in spite of I'm the one that know Akashi-san the least, I'm sorry"

Kise looked at the figure hidden in the sheets "Are you sure, Kurokocchi?"

The phantom tightened his hold on the fabric. There was only silence. Kise sighed and gave the letter to the navy blue haired guard.

Like Akashi promised, a new letter arrived the next day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During the hour in the open, in a quiet spot in the prison backyard, Kuroko enjoyed his needed solitude. A shadow loomed on him, a big body blocked the sun ray "Can we talk a bit, Kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara-kun" the phantom prisoner was surprised. Usually the giant wasn't someone that liked to chat.

The purple haired man sat next to the phantom on the cemented ground "Kuro-chin, do you know why I was thrown in jail?"

"Why you were hungry"

Murasakibara nodded and added "That is only half of the truth. I was hungry indeed but I mostly did it for revenge"

Kuroko stayed silent, waiting to know what course this talk intended to take.

The giant munched a snack Aomine gave him to buy his silence "My father was a great chef. With his hard work, he opened a restaurant that soon became very famous, he named it "Purple Rose". During that time I and my family lived very happily, I was so proud of him. I wanted to become a great cook like him, when I helped him in the kitchen he every so often smiled at me and stroked my head, _I'm sure you will be a great chef Atsushi_."

The giant smiled softly at the memory, then his expression turned grim"Sadly, the more famous the restaurant was becoming, more the sauce chef insisted my father opened a restaurant chain, but my father was against. My father was a true cook, he wasn't interest to become wealthy, he only wanted to serve the costumers with the food he cooked, inside his prided Purple Rose.

A day the costumers were food poisoned. With the promise of an higher income, the sauce chef bribed the staff and my father was accused. We didn't have proofs to expose the sauce chef's guiltiness. Dad had to close the restaurant. With his fallen reputation no one wished to hire him anymore, hence he was forced to leave the cooking world. Instead, the sauce chef, with the cooking taught by my father, opened his own restaurant and created the chain he wanted. He even called it "Fallen Rose" to mock us." Murasakibara chuckled bitterly.

"My family became poor, cooking was a specific field so my father didn't have the qualification to get other good payed jobs. We were six in total, all of us were tall and with strong appetite so the food was scarce. The money my big brother and sisters made in their part-time jobs were barely enough to pay mine and their school tuition. When I become old enough I fought against my family to start working part-time as well, to pay for my own expense. I was the youngest " the baby of the family", so they wanted me to enjoy my youth, but in the end they surrendered to my wish.

After high school, I went to a confectioner school, hoping that this field was different enough to escape the curse of my family name and because growing up I learned I liked sweets and pastries the best.

But I was too naïve, no one wanted to risk hiring a Murasakibara and incurring the wrath of "Fallen Rose". I was so angry, that man ruined my father, and now he was doing it with me.

Thus a day I entered in one of his restaurants, I wanted to see what there was so great about to ruin a family for this... at a some point I noticed it, the storage room. The door was open, the ingredients used to make my father dishes entered my vision, the recipes that man stole. My father's pride. My dad deserved to be a restaurant owner, not him! In a fit of rage I stole the food. I did again in another one and couldn't stop. I knew it was more pettiness than other, that this wouldn't bring me to anything, that in a big restaurant chain the food I stole wouldn't affect him in the slightest. But even in this case, I felt justice for every little inconvenience I caused him.

I kept on until the police caught me. The police tracked my new target and put a trap."

_I was chased by three policeman, I run the fastest I could, I discarded the stolen food slowing me down, I thought I could lose them but when I took a shortcut, a police car blocked my path. Six policemen assaulted me together, with my size they didn't underestimated me and they incapacitated me. One policeman with short brow hair grabbed my arm. A blonde one grabbed the other. A sturdy one went in my back and held me down from the neck. A long haired one punch me heavily in the stomach. My legs gave up and I fell on my butt. The one with the hair tied neatly handcuffed me, while the remaining one led me toward the car. _

_In that moment I saw him, my father. He was returning from a shopping trip, the grocery bag lay forgotten in the ground, today dinner ingredients were spread all over. I can't ever forget what face he was making, watching me speechless while the policemen took me away, and the great shame I felt._

"I thought he would angry, ashamed to have a criminal as a son and disappointed on me. Instead, he was sad. He was sad because he loves me and he didn't want me to be reduced to this. He only has ever wished the best for me."

Murasakibara solemnly stared at the blue phantom "Mine-chin and Aka-chin love you. Don't make them sad".

The giant stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned Kuroko behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi stood up "It's was a pleasure to have another one-sided talk with you, Tetsuya. See you next week"

Kuroko watched the red haired businessman walking toward the door, _Mine-chin and Aka-chin love you. Don't make them sad._

"Bye, Akashi-kun"

Akashi, hearing these words, turned his face toward the prisoner and gave him a sincere smile. He was happy, finally the phantom started to talk with him again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What great joy would be for me to live together in our home, married and eat your homemade cooking" Akashi flirted.

Kuroko replied blunt "I'm ten years rusty and truthfully I wasn't that good at it"

Akashi said "Don't worry. I'm rich, we can always hire a cook. But, if you prefer we do the domestic chores ourselves, we can take lessons. How about? Since I wake up early in the morning and return late, I can cook us breakfast and make the bento for lunch. While you can cook dinner."

the phantom couldn't retort apart that he was delusional and there will be no marriage.

"Don't be stubborn Tetsuya. I already decided we will marry in Spain. Since I already chose the place for our marriage, you can pick where we go for the honeymoon"

the blue sky haired man said, monotonously sarcastic "Hell is a nice place"

Akashi smiled, smoothly deflecting the provocation "So a warm locality? There are many Countries like that to choose... but who said we can go only to one? We can plan an itinerary, search for the best hotels and arrange a tour guide... or maybe take a cruise around the world..."

Aomine and Kuroko rolled their eyes simultaneously with the same thought, _rich people, go figure them!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the days kept to pass, even if there were progress with Tetsuya, Akashi was still far to reach his goal. His time was limited and the execution date was nearing. The red haired man fear grew and became stressed.

"I don't understand why you are shouldering Ogiwara's actions, why are you dying for a madman?!"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed "You don't know him. Don't talk about him like that"

Akashi became angry "He made a building explode and killed many people, he was crazy! and you are protecting his memory? Does he even deserve your sacrifice?"

Kuroko didn't want to listen to him anymore, he tried to restrain his rage, _what does Akashi-kun know? He has no right! _Kuroko looked at the tanned guard "Please Aomine-kun, take him away, before he or I could say something of irreparable"

Aomine nodded and grabbed Akashi's arm "The time of visit is over. Return when you cooled off"

the redhead wanted to complain but reading the mood he decided against. Outside the room, the navy haired guard sighed "You exaggerated. I would punch you if I didn't know where you were coming from. Ogiwara was also my friend"

Learning as Aomine could still see Ogiwara as his friend even after what happened, made Akashi cool off. The worry and fear (and also jealousy... he was so jealous! how could he not to feel it, when Ogiwara was so special for the phantom? So much he dedicated these last 10 years for him) made him act too hasty and now he made a mistake. Something he never did... okay, let's be honest he seldom did, otherwise he would never have been inside a prison in the first place. But why he did it again right now that he couldn't afford any? He prayed in his heart this error wouldn't result fatal.

The next day, instead of a letter, Kuroko received only some sentences

_My stress and jealousy got the better of me. I went too far yesterday, and talked about things I shouldn't have involved and I'm not entitled to. I regretted it. I'm humble apologize to you. (You should appreciate the rarity of this event, an Akashi never apologizes easily) I hope you can find the strength to forgive me._

The cerulean haired man squeezed his eyes, mentally tired. He didn't wish to remain mad, especially when he didn't have much time left. For the first time he decide to reply him.

_I forgive you. _

Short and simple, but still a reply. When Kuroko gave the paper back to Aomine, the tanned guard couldn't refrain to smile.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Haizaki! write something of more cheerful or Akashicchi will get bored!" Kise complained.

The gray haired man growled "I'm not a tool for his amusement, and either yours. Be grateful I even taking part in this crap!" he threw the pen to the blond and hit his forehead.

Kise massaged his hurting body's part, he muttered with a low voice "This is why I will never call you with -chi"

the black pen rolled near Kuroko's foot. He took it from the ground and stared at the pen, lost in his thinking. He felt the desire to write as well. It looked so much fun, watching Kise fighting with Haizaki over the letter's content, Murasakibara leaving traces of chocolate or food in the paper and Sakurai endless apologies that Haizaki merciless tore apart. He imagined the brief smile Akashi-kun would make, while he fondly read the words directed to him. The feelings the phantom could convey through a simple letter. Kuroko's heart clutched.

Kise noticed the phantom's mood, he knew Kuroko needed a last push, he walked toward him and grabbed his arm "Write with us, please" he used his most convincing puppy eyes and wagged his imaginary dog tail.

The blue haired prisoner couldn't resist at those eyes... scrap that, he could stared at them for the whole week and not to care. However, in the moment he willing replied to Akashi some days ago, a wall inside himself crumbled. Like an ex-alcoholic sipping a glass of wine. He didn't have anymore willpower to hold his desire in check.

"Pass me the paper, please"

Kise, overexcited, squealed and used the grabbed limb as a lever to push Kuroko toward the other cellmates. Murasakibara ruffled the phantom's hair "Good boy, Kuro-chin"

"Take this, Kuroko-san" Sakurai passed an unused paper.

"Why don't you write about how much you love Akashicchi?" the ex-model proposed.

Kuroko silently stared at Kise with a intense, unchanged poker face. Like the blond was the oddest thing ever born in this planet.

Haizaki hit the blond in the head.

"Ouch!" Kise hissed in pain

"Thank you, Haizaki-kun" the phantom's poker face slightly softened in sign of gratitude.

"You're welcome. I can understand why someone tried to take him down" the ex-drug dealer joked.

Outside the cell, Aomine burst out laughing at the blond's expense.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi tried a new strategy, using the words of the phantom against him "You said to Momoi-san, you wanted to get the sentence to live longer, to find a reason to live... why do you want to die now? What's changed?"

The mood in the room grew colder, the air around Kuroko seemed heavy, his eyes became darker, a little window of the desperation inside them. Even so broken, the phantom's voice preserve the usual deadpanned tone "When I spoke these words to Momoi-san, a part of me deeper inside still struggled with all his might to hold a thin hope. However, the day I learned what I truly am, I lost. Akashi-kun... right now I'm not suffering because I'm living."

A scorching fire filled with madness shined in the sky blue orbs "I'm living to suffer"

the blue eyes returned cold again "Do you want to take away my chance to rest?"

"Isn't your fault" Akashi said.

Kuroko made a resigned face "You didn't kill anyone Akashi-kun... This guilt I feel, you won't ever understand"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There were only the two of them inside the recreation room. Kuroko watched Kise worried. The blond was staring at the void space, making a serious face, so rare for him. Suddenly the golden orbs focused on him, a thin smile graced his lips "Kurokocchi, sit next to me!" he patted the free spot in the couch.

Since the phantom had no better things to do, he decided to humor him.

Kise started to talk, Kuroko wasn't surprised, the world would end the day Kise had no more words to say, probably the blond was in love with his own voice. However, unlike the usual, there wasn't a trace of cheerfulness in his tone and this weren't idle talks.

"Kurokocchi, I don't know what you did, but I know Aominecchi and Akashicchi are trying to get you out of the prison, a chance many people here would literally kill for. why are you so against?"

the phantom sighed and closed his eyes "What they want to offer me I don't deserve it"

"Why?"

"I'm a murderer Kise-kun. How can I enjoy life when I took so many away? How can their spirits find peace if their murderer is happy?"

Kise chuckled softly with a veil of sadness "Putting aside if there is really something called "soul" and a life after death, Kurokocchi, I know what a murderer is like. I'm in the prison for years already. And you aren't. You aren't a murderer but a _survivor_."

Kuroko's eyes widened in stupor "Survivor? What do you mean?"

the blond replied "Whatever happened couldn't be helped. They died and you lived. Wasn't your fault. Kurokocchi, you can fool Akashicchi and Aominecchi with sentences "you can't understand" and such, but you can't do it with me. Because I'm like you. The guilt of a life ended, it's something I deal with everyday"

_I returned to my apartment after my last photo shoot for the day. I slid the card at the door. After the click sound I turn the handle and entered inside. A sweet fragrance entered my nostrils. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and immediately became alarmed, who could they be? How did they entered? Only his manager had a copy of the key and usually he send a message if he would come. _

_I stealthily walked toward the kitchen and a unknown woman with long black straight hair I never saw before was bringing cooked food on the dining table, already arranged for a romantic dinner with lightened candles on top. She suddenly turned around, her face was cute but plain. She smiled at me"Welcome back, Kise-kun" I was so shocked and unsure about the situation I didn't fight back when she grabbed my arm and made me sat on a chair near the table._

_Who was she? Why she was peaceful making dinner in his house like she was the owner and he the guest? How did she get inside?_

_Trying to calm my racing heart and fear, I asked "Who are you?"_

_She chuckled like she heard a joke "You are so silly Kise-kun. I'm your girlfriend"_

_Girlfriend? how? Why? but if I didn't even know her! How can she be my girlfriend? Can she be one of those crazy delusion fans my manager warned me about? I must deal smoothly with this situation or it could end badly "How did you get inside? No others should have the key..." _

"_I made a copy. I wanted to surprise you!" she replied like she didn't do anything of wrong. A surge of fear spread inside me, she must be a stalker! when did she steal my key? _

_She sat opposite to me "Please take a bite of my cooking. Dinner is ready" _

_You can't accept food or drinks offered to you by the fans. They can be spiked, my manager warned me. Scared, I said "Sorry, since I'm a model I respect a strict schedule about my food intake. I already eat too much today. I bet your cooking is wonderful, such a pity I can't eat it" I force myself to smile, trying to charm her._

_the girl looked at me gloomy, disappointed "At least drink. You just come back from the photo shoot. You need to replenish your mineral salts"_

"_Don't worry. I have my sport drink in my bag" I brought out the battle and took a huge sip, careful watching the black haired woman's actions._

"_How was your day, Kise-kun?" she asked me with a smile, like her previous mood was a lie. I played along with her farce, hoping she would be satisfied and then leave on her own accord. I must find a new apartment to live. Suddenly I felt sleepy and my body lost his strength, how was it possible? I didn't consume any of her offering! _

_The sweet smile on her face morphed in an Ashura mask "Are you surprised Kise-kun? You know, before coming here I changed your sport drink during the photo shoot. This was a test. If Kise-kun ate my cooking it meant he loves me, but you didn't. So you don't love me" _

_While she stood up, I collapse on the floor, with my blurry vision I saw her walking and then she opened up the window-door "If I can't have Kise-kun, no one can have you" she returned inside and walked toward the kitchen. She grabbed the biggest kitchen knife "Die together with the moon acting as a witness, Isn't romantic, Kise-kun?" she started dragging me toward the balcony, I didn't straggle because I was saving my energy. _

_When we reach the balcony, the chill air of the evening hit me. She pointed the weapon at me, her voice sounded like that of a child "Bye Bye Kise-kun. I will see you soon" I used all of my remained strength to stand up and tried to taking away the kitchen knife, she was caught off guard but resisted me. The struggle made the woman fall. Her back touch the railing in a bad way, it didn't last even a second, first the head went down, then the bust, last the legs faded away from my vision, followed by a thud sound. I dragged my drugged body to the railing and looked down. Her head was cracked open, her eyes lost their light, dead. Her arms and legs were twisted in unnatural directions, her blood painted the street below. She won't ever smile anymore, she won't ever cook anymore. She won't ever dream about me anymore. I killed her. I felt the urge to throw up and in the same time relief because the one dead easily could have been me. My body succumbed to the drug, stress and fatigue. I closed my eyes with the screams of the people in the background. _

"She is dead so that I could live. They are dead for us Kurokocchi, so we must give a meaning to their deaths. It's our duty as the survivors. We must try to live for them as well, do something that can leave a sign, so that their sacrifices won't be useless."

Kuroko didn't want to listen to him anymore, but a part of him knew what Kise said was right. His death would never make up for what he did, and his pain served only to appease his own guilt. Doesn't matter how much he suffered, the dead would never get back what they lost.

He didn't know if laugh or cry "Are you telling me I wasted these last ten years, Kise-kun?"

"I wouldn't call it a waste. You did what you thought was right and protected what you wanted to protect. Only now, you have new reasons to live for, don't you Kurokocchi?" the blond smirked at him.

The blue haired prisoner felt like some of his pain left his heart "When did you become so wise?"

the ex-model replied "Watching Kurokocchi. While I looked at you I wished so much you could find peace. You are a good person and you deserve another chance. And since you and me are the same, I thought I should try to give me a chance as well. Kurokocchi is like my life-sensei!" he hugged the phantom.

"I don't want a pupil like you" Kuroko replied blunt, after he smiled "Anyway, thank you, Kise-kun. You are a good man too." Kise beamed at those words and tightened his hold.

"Seems the dog is promoted human" Haizaki's voice brought them back to reality. Kise snorted at the comment "What do you want?"

"Only a warning. The other prisoners are coming here. Heart to heart talk time is over. I don't think you want strangers to overhear your business"

Kuroko thanked him. The ex-drug dealer shrugged, then he teased "I didn't think a pretty face like you could say such deep words Ryouta. I'm impressed, I always thought blond = dumb"

"Who are you calling dumb! You muscle-brain!" Kise retorted and a chain of insults was exchanged.

Kuroko watched over them refreshed, like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. If he had this talk some years ago, before he met Akashi, he surely would have changed his mind. But what plagued him wasn't only the guilt. _I'm sorry Kise-kun, just like I have new reasons to live for, I also have new reasons to die for._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was conflicted, doesn't matter how crazy and misplaced can be his judgment, the phantom had the right to choose how to life and end his life, to keep him suffering would be only cruel. However the redhead still couldn't leave him go. Was he strong because he didn't waver his purpose, ready to face the hate of the person he loved the most with the belief he can make things right, or he was so weak he couldn't face a future without him? Even at the expense of his loved one?

_Do you want to take away my chance to rest?_

Akashi smiled bitterly, in the end he simply wanted Kuroko. He was his father's son alright, he was a selfish asshole.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I'm not worthy for you to choose me?"

_It's because you are, I can't risk. _Kuroko honestly answered "I'm sorry".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi didn't want to resort to this, but they had only a few of months left. He wanted to erase Kuroko's guilt not adding fire and using it! However, to stop the execution and getting the phantom out of the prison was the top priority. He could deal with Kuroko's pain later, when he was sure the prisoner's life wasn't at stake any longer.

The crimson haired man stared straight into the baby blue orbs and said "If you will die. The day of your execution I will die with you"

Kuroko's eyes widened, his poker face briefly broke from the shock. Soon after he regained his own bearing "You won't."

Akashi smirked "How can you be so sure? You have seen how much stubborn I can be. Are you willing to risk?" _Checkmate,_ the businessman thought. Someone could think this was a gamble, but Akashi was confident. He was sure the phantom would never let him die. This was a blackmail.

Kuroko looked down and started to shiver "Again... another one will die, because me..."

listening to these words, Akashi couldn't refrain himself to rage about, he stood up and shouted "Enough Tetsuya. Do you think the world revolve around you? I always thought you were selfless but in reality you are really self-centric!"

"What?" the light blue haired man raised his head to look straight at the other.

Akashi kept on "Taking the blame of everything, is this some form of self-recognition? To prove the worth of your existence? Do you think you are so important that people move because you?"

Kuroko blubbered "You are wrong..."

"Your grandmother overworked herself because she wanted to give you a better future for her own will. Tokyo citizens died because Ogiwara chose to killed them. Ogiwara became crazy because he was weak and couldn't endure the hardship of his life. Regarding your mother's death, she ripped what she sowed, it was Karma. And if I kill myself will be my decision and only mine! Don't take away the worth of other people's will and the weight of their choices to satisfied your ego! The aftermaths are only ours to bear and no other!"

Kuroko pondered at these words, however... "Even if what are you saying is true... I still have to die, but you can't!" the sky blue haired prisoner begged "If you die, my death will be useless, I must die... for you!"

"What?!" Akashi was startled "What do you mean?"

"I'm a monster that kill who I love, Akashi-kun. It's like I'm fucking cursed!"the phantom felt himself lose control "My mother died, My grandmother died, Ogiwara died! Oji-san hates me... Aomine-kun hurt his leg and did you see Momoi-san arms and wrists? Every single one of the people I love met misfortune! If I keep living you will surely face the same as well, because you are the man I love..." a few tears gushed out from the clear blue eyes "If something happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do anymore"

The young businessman walked alongside the table. When he reached the other side he held the distressed man in his arms "I won't die, Tetsuya. I promise you. Even if the world is against, I will change it. If this so called "curse" really exists, I will defeat it. I will be happy with you at my side."

"How can you do it? Don't you fear what will happen? How can you gamble with your own life?"

Akashi make a dazzling triumph smile "Because I'm Akashi Seijuurou and I always win"

"..." This smile so proud like a King, these words filled with so much inner strength hit straight into the phantom's heart. Such arrogance, such self-confidence without real assurance! Tetsuya couldn't restrain his bitter laughter "Pff...ahahah... I'm not worth such pain, Akashi-kun. I'm only a plain, invisible man that lost everything"

Akashi's scarlet orbs narrowed "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This is up for me to decide"

Tears flowed copious, the bitter laughter changed into a cry of joy and relief. Kuroko found him, the one that would be at his side despite everything. The one strong enough to win against this accursed fate.

Aomine, that remained quiet till now, said "Tetsu, it's true that I and Satsuki met hardship, we struggled and suffered. Nevertheless we never regretted meeting you. Our painful past... we overcame it. Don't rule our doom for us, we still have a bright future ahead. You as well."

Akashi's face softened and cupped his loved one's cheek "Tetsuya, I will wait for your reply next week. Please, give me... no... give us a chance"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving the room, Aomine asked the redhead "If Tetsu decide to die once and for all, will you really follow him?"

Akashi pondered "To be honest? I don't know. Even if I'm pretty confident I can do everything I set my mind on, this is something I can know only when it happen. Would I be despaired enough to overcome the fear of the death? I will know only at the moment. Anyway it won't come to this. Till my blackmail stands, Tetsuya won't put himself and I in danger." Some seconds later the redhead grinned.

"Ohi, Ohi, what are you pleased for?"

Akashi blushed faintly, the red in his cheeks was hardly visible, he felt a little embarrassed "Tetsuya wants to die for my sake, not for Ogiwara or someone else, but for me. Even if it's totally stupid and uncalled for, I can't help but be flattered"

Aomine sweatdropped "The two of you are really perfect for each other"

the businessman smiled "I know, but thank you"

_It wasn't a compliment you damn drama queens!, _the tanned prison guard felt the urge to run and cry on Satsuki's lap, asking why he met only crazy people. Was because he worked in a prison?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kuroko was surrounded by exotic flowers "Where I am?" soon the phantom realized he was dreaming. "Ehi, Tetsuya!"a familiar voice called him from behind._

_The cerulean haired man turned and saw Ogiwara smiling at him "Ogiwara-kun, did you come to haunt me like usual?"_

_the chestnut haired teen shook his head, grinning "I'm not the same as your twisted guilty imagine. You can take me as a ghost paying a visit or simply a sign that your subconscious is finally changing track"_

"_Why did you came here? Why now?"_

_Ogiwara became serious "Well, this is a special case to help you making the right choice, not asking me why... second, because only now you achieved enough calm to let me enter. Now you are ready to listen to me" he suddenly hit Kuroko in the head "You stupid rock head! Who asked you to shoulder my faults! I thought I was the crazy one but you are a close second!"_

_Kuroko massaged the injured party "I am the one that brought you to that point. I can't say I wasn't involved"_

_Ogiwara snorted "Sure, if the fact that for a once in the whole length of our friendship you weren't ready to wait up for me like a dog and me completely cutting you off without give you another chance is enough justification to become bat shit crazy, Humanity would have perished a long time ago. Are you implying it's the victim's fault if a stalker went yandere? This is a colossal bullshit"_

"_But Ogiwara-kun don't you hate me? I killed you"_

"_First, it was an incident. Second, you saved Ahomine. You made the right choice. I was clouded by jealousy and did many terrible things. I could have killed you. If that happened, I would have never lived till the next day. Frankly, I'm glad that day the one dead between us was me"_

_the chestnut haired ghost's face softened. He hugged the phantom man "Thank you for protecting my family and friends. Thank you for not forgetting me. Now it's your turn to be freed"_

"_What did make you change you mind?" the phantom was curious, the one speaking with him now wasn't the mass murderer, but the Ogiwara he befriend._

_Ogiwara blushed a little "Oh well... dying gives you a change of perspective... sorry I can't say more. And remember, I could be only a fruit of your psyche."_

"_Oh right..." the brown haired boy suddenly stood up "...As the representative of the thousand victims of that day" he bowed "Thank you very much for having us inside your heart during these last ten years and more. We are eternally grateful. Now live for your own sake as well"_

"_Are you joking? Because this isn't funny" Kuroko said pissed._

_Ogiwara denied with his head. His face was serious._

"_Is really true?" the phantom wavered._

_Ogiwara nodded._

_the cerulean haired man started crying, moved by these words. This meant was okay for him to start over and find happiness, right? _

"_Oh, your granny asked me to tell you not to underestimated kindergarten teachers and not to slack off with you studies, and also"live happily and strong stupid grandson of mine". _

"_I will" Kuroko said between the sobs_

"_Ehm..." Ogiwara fidgeted "... I don't know if you want to listen but you mother left a message for you..."_

_Kuroko felt his guts squeezing, pain and fear invaded his heart. His mother, his biggest trauma. However, you might call him stupid but, despite everything, he never hated his mother. These last words from her, he felt he should heard them."Go ahead"_

"_She said she is sorry she has been such a bad mother and nothing can absolve her. One of her biggest regret is not to see you growing up and couldn't apologize to you. Before her death she was trying to heal herself so that she could love you like a mother should do and be a real family with you. I'm sorry Tetsuya, if I didn't... maybe you and her..." Kuroko shut him up with his eyes, he didn't hate Ogiwara ten years ago and surely he wouldn't start to do it now. The phantom didn't want to listen to the ghost self-blaming. He already payed with his life. _

_The chestnut haired boy received the message and returned to the point "She regretted not being able to say "I love you" to you while she was alive. Her biggest wish now it's for you to live loved by the family and friends you made with yours own efforts and also she approves Akashi, but he needs to pay attention because Karma is a bitch. When she said this last sentence even if she seemed ticked off she winked, should do it as well?" _

"_Do it and I will kill you for the second time" the phantom threatened. _

"_Like you can kill a ghost or the fruit of your subconscious LOL oh, your mother also added "even if seems impossible right now, please take care of him" she said you would understand"_

"_Even though I don't know what to feel about, to learn that even for a moment she did love me... Thank you, mother. And I also, you don't need to worry. I would take care of him even if you didn't asked me" _

_the scenario around them started to waver "Seems that it's time for you to wake up"_

"_No, please! I have so much to speak with you! Don't leave me"Kuroko begged._

"_I won't leave you. I will always be with you inside your heart. Not only me, your granny and your mother as well. Ah, tell Akashi that if he hurt you, it's better for him to call an exorcist because I will haunt him for the rest of his days. Doesn't matter what Ahomine will do to him first."_

_the cerulean haired man chuckled "Thank you, Ogiwara-kun. For this dream" _

_Ogiwara raised his fist "Best friend forever?"_

_Kuroko bumped the fist "Best friend forever"_

The phantom woke up with a smile on his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi felt his being shiver both in anticipation and nervousness. Although he already foresaw Kuroko's choice, the phantom always had been unpredictable; his way of thinking was a mystery sometimes, thus a little bit of fear was justified.

Aomine was leaning at the door waiting for him. They greeted each other with a silent exchange. Their eyes spoke for them.

The tanned prison guard opened the door, Tetsuya was already inside. The tension was palpable in the air, with a dry throat and pounding heart, Akashi sat opposite of the prisoner.

Kuroko intensely stared at him without doubt in his aquamarine orbs. Then, after what it felt like eternity, the heavy silence finally was broken "Vanilla milkshake"

Akashi blinked "Excuse me?"

Kuroko smiled softly "If you promise me to buy me a vanilla milkshake I will cooperate and leave the prison"

"Fuck Yes!" Aomine couldn't restrain himself and shouted, after all these years finally this stubborn mule...

"I will gift you with an entire fabric" Akashi slowly stood up and walked toward the sky blue haired man. He grabbed Kuroko's hand like in a prayer "Thank you, Tetsuya. I won't let you down"

A strong determination glowed inside the bright blue eyes "Don't get me wrong Akashi-kun. I don't expect you to settle everything. This last chance is my own will and resolve... this wretched fate, I won't allow it to control me. I won't run away from my past and future anymore. I love you Akashi-kun and I want to spend my life and fight alongside you. I will become happy together with you."

Akashi felt warmness spread inside his heart, he already knew Kuroko's answer but seeing this willingness and decisiveness... the businessman smirked, _Tetsuya exceeded my expectation._

Kuroko felt the soft lips of his crimson haired lover attacking him, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was in his office sorting some paperwork when his cellphone vibrated, the coming call was Aomine "Hello? Aomine? Did something happen? Is Tetsuya alright?"

"Tetsu is fine... for now. Satsuki's contacts with the police called her. Someone from the highest up is pressing to keep Tetsu's case closed. All the lawyers are refusing to work for us. Satsuki investigated and... the pressure came from Akashi Corp."

"What?!" _How was it possible? Why Akashi Corp... _Akashi's eyes narrowed, his left fist tightened in rage. _My father._

"If this keep up, we can't stop Tetsu's death penalty"

"Let this matter to me. I will find a solution." Akashi closed the call. He pushed a bottom "Mibuchi, inform my father I'm going to meet him now"

"Understood, Sei-chan" the voice in the interphone replied. Akashi stood up from his desk, he wore his costly jacket as an armor and left his office like he was going to war.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi Masaomi turned his swivel chair to face the new entry in his office "I was waiting for you, Seijuurou"

the younger Akashi asked him without pleasantries in a cold voice "Why are you doing this? Is it because I don't want to marry one of your candidates? Are you condemning the life of a man for this reason?" Usually, he would try to be polite but the young businessman was mad with anger. No one played with the life of his loved one and get away with.

Masaomi snorted "You are so self-absorbed son, do you think everything I do is out to get you? You don't need to marry them. We are a first class company. Even if they can be useful, we don't need an arranged marriage to stay afloat. We don't give marriage offers, we receive them. If you really insist, as a long they don't make problems for the company, you can marry who you want"

Seijuurou was incredulous, he didn't think his father was so open minded... but Tetsuya's crime was a State secret, it shouldn't bring problem in public, so why then "Is it because Tetsuya is male?"

Masaomi laughed "I wasn't raised during the war, Seijuurou. I'm not stupid enough to think I can force you to change your sexual orientation, and the world today isn't as closed minded as in the past. Regarding a heir, we can find easily a surrogate mother. If you want a male you can have him. Man, woman, intersex, rich, poor... as a long you don't break the law, you can have them. Nevertheless you can't have Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Why?"

Masaomi smirked, his face morphed in an evil mask "Because Kuroko Tetsuya must die".

**The evil cliffhanger LOL I wonder if someone can link who is the Oji-san. I'm curious about the theories the reader will come up regarding why Masaomi wants Kuroko dead. I would be happy to know them ^^ Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviewers, followers and favorites and such! More then 100th reviews! Thank you so much!**

**To last "Guest": I think I saw too many soap operas too.**

**Every relation to Frozen is purely casual. I swear! I made the connection after I wrote it!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Akashi didn't even have the time to give a reply at such declaration that Masaomi already called the guards and forced Seijuurou out of the office.

The red haired man stared at the closed door, incredulous. Why his father wanted Tetsuya dead? Did they know each other? Before entering the prison Tetsuya was only a commoner teenager boy, how could he have tie with the great head of the Akashi's empire?

Akashi took out his phone from the pocket of his trouser, he made a call "Hello, Mayuzumi-senpai? I want you to investigate my Father. Find everything about him and if there is some connections with Kuroko Tetsuya"

Mayuzumi snorted at the phone "Like is the simplest thing of the world. How come with you is never easy?"

"If it is easy, I would do it myself. Do your work, it's for this I pay you"

"Tzu, I will call you when I find something" Mayuzumi closed the call.

Akashi sighed, he still didn't believe that Kuroko and his father have any link with each other apart Seijuurou himself. It's more probable his father lied to him and wanted Tetsuya dead because Akashi loved him, and considered this an offense to the Akashi's name. Or because he simply wanted to make his son miserable.

To think there was a time Akashi thought his father loved him. Such a foolishness. The redhead couldn't refrain himself to remember about the past.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seijuurou, from when he was very young, was raised to be the heir of the Akashi's family. Calligraphy, music, social studies, business... he had to excel at everything because he was an Akashi and an Akashi takes first place at everything.

Seijuurou, like the good son he was, made the utmost effort to follow the expectation placed on him, still his father was always distant.

When he brought 100 marks test to his father, his father only said "Good job. Keep up" no other praises, or some gesture of affection. Bringing 100% marks was already something taken for granted.

When Akashi brought marks less than this, his father didn't even looked at him and left the room in hurry.

Seijuurou only ally was his mother "Mother, why father make me work so hard? doesn't he like me?"

Shiori stoked the soft hair of her child "Don't say such a thing, Seijuurou. Your father make you learn so many things for you to become stronger and smarter, so that no one in this world can hurt you. He loves you."

"Then why he never touch me? I saw other fathers play with their son! Why he won't play with me?"

Shiori sighed "Masaomi is an awkward man. He doesn't know how to behave around you, but trust me. You are the one he loves the most in this world"

"Really?" Akashi said hopefully.

Shiori smiled "Really. But regarding love you the most I won't lose to him!" she took the hand of Seijuurou "Do you want to play basketball with your mother?"

Akashi grinned, because come on, he is a child! "Yes!" he let go of his mother's hand and run toward his room to take the basketball.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even though Shiori's steady encouragements, Seijuurou's relationship with his father didn't get better. Masaomi was always busy managing the company thus his son saw his more as a stranger than a father. Doesn't matter what his mother said, in the end the doubts and the loneliness inside the child's heart could only be erased by his father's own words. Plus, the nine years old Akashi already understood the concept of "lie". Even if the truth was that his father really hated him, his mother would never tell him. The child also couldn't help to notice the present distance between his parents.

Seijuurou tried to seek answers from another source "Grandfather, why Father doesn't like me?" he put the pawn on the other side of the shogi board "Tokin".

His grandfather moved the lancer "It's because he is envious of your talent. You inherited the ability and charisma of a true Akashi, something he always lacked"

Seijuuro moved the argent general "But he always demands the best from me, isn't this kind of contradictory?"

His grandfather was in the middle to reply when an angry voice interrupted "Father, why are you here?" Masaomi entered in the veranda and glared at him.

Akashi's grandfather didn't even blink "You never visit with Seijuurou so I thought to see for myself how my grandchild is doing"

Masaomi looked at the child "Seijuurou, go to your room"

"Why? I want to end the match with grandfather..."

Enraged, Masaomi grabbed the arm of the child and forcibly dragged him inside the mansion until they arrived inside Seijuurou's room. Little Akashi was so afraid, he never saw his father so angry at him before. Masaomi shouted "I forbid you to meet or speak with your grandfather or any other members of the family except your mother! Do you understand, Seijuurou?"

shivering, the child nodded. Masaomi, like had just seen something of horrible, quickly left the room closing the door.

The scarlet haired child, seeking protection of some sort, entered in the bed and covered himself with the sheets, he started to cry.

Some minutes later the sweet voice of his mother is heard outside of the door "Seijuurou, I'm coming in" she opened the door. Shiori slowly walked toward the bed and sat on it. She uncovered her son.

Between the tears, Seijuurou said "The truth is Father hates me, right? And he also so ashamed of me that he doesn't want anyone to see me"

Shiori hugged her son "This isn't true Seijuurou. Don't hate your father. He loves you and all of that he is doing is for your well being. Be obedient to him, okay?"

Akashi didn't believe her. Shiori sighed and stoked the head of her child "Whatever you start to doubt the love of your father, remember this words: your father chose you. Not me, no someone else but you."

"What... *sobs * ...does this... *sobs *... mean?"

the mother replied "I will tell you when you grew up. You trust your mother, don't you Seijuurou?"

Akashi quickly nodded and hugged his mom. How could he not to trust the person he loved the most?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

However from that day his father was even more distant than before, like he didn't want to see his son at all.

On Seijuurou's 10th birthday, the child and his mother were seated alone in the long ancient wooden table in the dinning room with the servants. No family members were invited as every year. Truthfully, Seijuurou could invite school friends and such, but... maybe could be because the gap of skill and mentality, Akashi wasn't good to make friend with his peers.

Staring at the delicious and costly cake, the scarlet haired child said "Will Father come?"

Shiori felt empathy for her son "Seijuurou..." her voice died in her throat when she heard the door's sounds and saw Masaomi entering in the room. She smiled.

Masaomi smiling said "Shiori, Seijuurou, let's go!" following her husband lead, the woman lifted her son and carried him outside. Instead to take the limousine, they entered in a family car (still very expensive though) with Masaomi as the driver.

Seijuurou was so excited! His father came for his birthday and they were doing a family trip! how couldn't he not to be overjoyed? And since it snowed in the morning, maybe they could build a snowman together!

The car entered inside a facility. The birthday boy asked "Where are we?"

"I don't know Seijuurou, This is your father's surprise. I'm in the dark like you" his mother replied.

They saw a stable. Seijuurou couldn't refrain himself and ran toward it "Horses!" the child loved horses! Hose riding was one of the course he had to do that he liked the most! Was this his surprise?

Masaomi talked with the facility's worker. The latter nodded and went inside "Follow him, Seijuurou" the child nodded and entered inside the stable with his parents.

They saw a beautiful white mare nursing a foal. Akashi's senior said "This is your gift, Seijuurou. This young foal has just born today, the same day as you. Take good care of him"

the child was moved, now he had his own personal horse! "Can I touch him?"

the stable worker said "The foul has just born, so the mother is a bit overprotective at the moment, I advice to wait for some days" little Akashi was a bit disappointed.

"This horse is your responsibility. You will have other occasion to touch him. Be patient" Masaomi

"Now, give him a name, Seijuurou" Shiori encouraged.

"Yukimaru" the child said "Today snowed and he is white as the snow, so Yukimaru is the name"

"Next week, you will start to come here to take care of Yukimaru. Now let's go" Masaomi said.

Seijuuro waved his little hand at the young foal "Bye, bye. See you next week" like he understood, Yukimaru whinnied.

Seijuurou couldn't believe it. His father not only was present at his birthday but he gifted him such a wonderful horse. Was his mother right after all? Did his father actually cared for him? Thus little Akashi mastered his courage and asked "Father, can we build a snowman together?"

Masaomi seemed unsure how to proceed when he was hit by a snowball. After, another snow ball hit Seijuurou. Both the Akashi looked at the red haired lady with the same expression. Shiori smiled and screamed "Snowball fight!" Masaomi and Seijuurou quickly returned the fire. They played together as a family till the sunset.

That day, other to be one of the best memory of his childhood, Akashi started to feel real hope regarding his relationship with his father.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some months later, tragedy struck the Akashi's household. Shiori, was caught in a traffic accident and shortly died in the hospital.

The funeral soon followed. A very prestigious and sober one, where one of the most exponents of the cult of Amida Buddha presided the ceremony.

The whole family was present. This was the first time for Seijuurou to see them, but he didn't care. His mother was dead. His world died with her. In that moment inside his mind, there was only him and his mother. He stared at the coffin without moving or making a sound. His father was in the same situation. They moved only to follow the procession till the incinerator and after the cemetery. The dark sky reflected the child's heart.

"Let's go home, Seijuurou-bocchan" The butler lead Akashi inside the limousine. The boy didn't protested. He was empty inside.

In his bedroom, the child stared at the ceiling the whole night without falling asleep. His father didn't return home. Neither the next day and the next.

Seijuurou spent the days staring at the altar of his mother without moving. He couldn't understand, why his mother? Why her? Why did this happened?

The servants tried to persuade their young master to leave the altar and doing everything else that staying silent there but Akashi didn't have any intention to partake in the world that robbed him of his dear mother. Some relatives tried to come but were immediately chased away.

To keep the child from starving, the servants force feed him on front the altar and without his consensus they took him in the bathroom at least two times a day. When the child fell asleep from exhaustion, the butler, Tanaka-san, carried him to bed. When the child woke, he immediately returned to the altar. This become the routine of the following weeks.

Akashi woke up once again on his bed. He was in the middle to get up and go to his mother's altar when he noticed the presence of a man watching over him. Little crimson orbs stared at the figure of his father in disbelief. The tension inside the room was palpable.

"Seijuurou... I know the world is unfair but you can't keep to be like this. Your mother wished for your happiness more than everything else"

the child remained silent.

Masaomi kept on "I know I'm not a good father and maybe I won't ever be one, but I will try. I can't replace your mother... still, I will do my best for her as well. Let's try to live in this world together..." he slowly extended his hand for a handshake like an awkward business deal "Seijuurou... please give me a chance"

the young Akashi stared at the big hand offered to him... Why now? after all this time could he trust him father?

"_Whatever you start to doubt the love of your father, remember this words: your father chose you. Not me, no someone else but you."_

Could he really trust him?

With his scarlet orbs watering, Seijuurou shyly grabbed the hand of his father and nodded. Soon after, his father hugged him tightly "I'm sorry for leaving you alone"

Overwhelmed by his feelings, between the strong arms of his father, Seijuurou cried and cried all the emotions he repressed inside himself: his loneliness and longing for his father, the love for his mother, the shock and pain of her loss.

They stayed still in that embrace until Seijuurou willing came down to have breakfast.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His father promised to do his best and indeed he did. Until there weren't any important business trip involved, they would share at least a meal a day. Masaomi would ask Seijuurou how his life was going, if there weren't any problem and such.

To repay his father's efforts, Akashi worked hard in his studies to make his father proud of him.

Masaomi sometimes took his son with him in his travels to do some sightseeing. Other times, he took him at the cinema or arcade, at the fast food to drink his father's favorite milkshake ... Seijuurou wondered if his father was trying to become his best friend instead...

When a 12 years old Seijuurou returned at home, he saw his father with a baseball glove and a ball "Let's play catch, Seijuurou!"

Akashi stared hardly at him like he grew another head, he shook his head to chase away this imagine from his mind and walked toward his room to do his homework. His father should really quit to watch those family drama...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seijuurou was admitted in a prestigious middle school, Masaomi ordered him to become a member of the student council like every Akashi before him did. However, the scarlet haired boy wanted to do something else.

"Father I wish to enter in the basketball club"

Masaomi stared at him "And how you will deal with the student council?"

"I will do both. Father, you know perfectly I'm able to do it"

"And horse riding? You know these are the best years for Yukimaru. You can't postpone them"

"I will do it as well. Please father, I beg you"

Masaomi with fire in his eyes resolutely said "No, you aren't allowed"

Akashi felt his mouth becoming bitter, even after he begged him, his father didn't budge.

"Why, I can't?"

"Why are you so obsessed with basketball?"

Akashi's eyes softened melancholy "Because it's the sport I used to play with mother"

Masaomi turned around, giving his back at his son. After some minutes of silence "Since you are so determined, if you get first place every year, I might let you play in high school"

Akashi bowed "Thank you, father" this wasn't the result he wanted but it was better than an outright refusal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Instead to aim at the president position, Akashi took the elections for vice-pres. Doing so would not only give a good impression to his senpai, but like his father said, you should start working from below so that you will know how the things had to be handled and give command more efficient later.

Nijimura-senpai was the president at the time. Good charisma and leadership, liked by everyone. While other students tried to suck up and flatter the Akashi's heir, Nijimura treated him like every other kohai. For Nijimura, he wasn't Akashi but Seijuurou, an almost 13 years old kid. Soon Akashi viewed him as a friend and someone to respect.

Furthermore, Nijimura was also the captain of the basketball club. The redhead could feel the irony of the situation. If there was a god, he was probably laughing at him.

"Ohi, Akashi. I see you sometimes looking at the basketball club, do you want to join?"

the vice-pres sighed at little "I would like but my father doesn't allow me. Also, I can't join in secret because he would immediately find it out"

Nijimura shrugged "This suck... oh well, if you want, we can play basketball together sometimes after school"

Akashi smiled "Thank you, Nijimura-senpai"

However, even the great Nijimura had his flaws. A third year student in hurry came to the student council room "Nijimura! Shougou is doing it again!"

"What? That brat!" Nijimura, uncaring of how much bother and work he was leaving to the other members, got up from his seat and ran outside screaming bloody murder.

Some other time, Akashi and Nijimura were quietly working in the room, or at least Akashi while Nijimura was doing "the boss". Namely staring at the other and doing nothing at all. The secretary returned with the files Nijimura had to approve. Akashi and the secretary looked at the president chair, it was empty.

"..." the secretary surrendered "He ran from work again..." while Akashi, breaking the pen he had in his hand... "Nijimuraaaaaaaaa!" screamed like an anime character inside his mind, he surely would never give voice to his inner scream though, because would tarnish his image. Seijuurou, keeping a calm facade, left the student council's room with the sweet smile of the devil.

Thus the hunt for the president started. Ahh, another peaceful day of the student council passed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This was the first time Akashi joined an horse riding race. He glanced at the other horses but no one was better than his Yukimaru, he thought with pride. Seijuurou kept repeating to himself that he was an Akashi thus he would surely win. He didn't know himself if this was encouraging or adding pressure to himself. The advice of his coach didn't reach him. Unfortunately his father, the one who Seijuurou wanted to have at his side the most in that moment, had a business trip so he couldn't come.

The contenders lined at the start. The countdown started. _Watch me from the heaven, mother. _Seijuurou squeezed the reins of his white horse.

Suddenly he heard the shout "Go! Seijuurou!" the red haired boy looked at the source of the sound. Between the audience and the bodyguards he saw his father. He has come! The pressure he felt till that moment vanished.

Akashi smiled "Let's win this Yukimaru" the horse whinnied.

"Two,One. GO!" the horses ran. Akashi was in the middle group, next he exploited the curves of the circuit to gain speed and surpassed the others; he remained in the third position till the last lap, after a curve he gained second place, then... "Last sprint, Yukimaru!" "IIIIIIHHHH" the horse used his last bit of strength to run faster, he surpass the last horse (the favorite of the season) and crossed the finish line.

"The winner is number 4, Yukimaru!" said the announcer.

Cheer erupted, the race committee gave Akashi the prize, while to Yukimaru the big laurel crown and the flowers of the winner.

Masaomi went to them "Well done, son" he gave his hand as a handshake. Akashi gripped it "I thought you were too busy to come. It's was a pleasant surprise"

"I would never miss your first race..." his voice was interrupted by a yell "Masaomi-sama! We needed you at the meeting, please return!" Masaomi's PA plead him while doing dogeza. So pitiful.

"Father, go to work and... Thank you" Akashi said, he didn't want to be responsible for the collapse of the employees.

Masaomi sighed and nodded "I will see you at home, Seijuurou. And remember, smile at the camera" so with the PA and bodyguards he left the racetrack.

Seijuurou didn't have the time to miss him that he was surrounded by flash and reporters.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nijimura complained about this "brat" again "Why is he so stubborn! Quit to cause trouble and return to the basketball's club!" he sighed "Since he still play basketball with me, this means he still like it, right? So why does he refuse?" he looked at Akashi "I don't think you and Shougou met, do you want to play with us, sometimes?"

The red haired vice-pres polite refused "I'm sorry Nijimura-senpai, I don't think he and me would get along with each other" Akashi would be so happy to join the basketball club but he couldn't do it, while this Shougou had the possibility and yet he didn't value it. He knew he was petty but he didn't care.

Soon Akashi's first year of middle school ended. After graduation, Nijimura had to move in America for the surgery of his sick father.

At the airport, all of Nijimura's friends came to send him off ( minus the gray haired grumpy one )

"Ohi, Akashi! I will leave the school to you!" Nijimura said.

the secretary and treasurer muttered between them "Since the president was leaving all of his work on Akashi-san before, isn't like something is changed..." "I will miss the president's hunt though..."

"Do you remember the time Akashi-san found the president tied up at a pole?" "Ohh, yes! It was hilarious!"

Nijimura with nonchalance ignored the comments "Akashi, I know you are anti-social little brat, so I will call you at least one a week. Don't think that because I'm living in America you got rid of me!"

Akashi replied smoothly with a charming smile "I'm perfectly social" however his fire like orbs were glaring.

Nijimura rolled his eyes "Suuure. You understood what I meant"

The basketball club members shouted at the same time "Good luck in America, captain!"

the rainbow senpai smiled at everyone "I will miss all of you, Goodbye!"

Akashi stared at his friend walking toward the terminal. He thought he would be sadder about... oh well, he didn't need it since he never lost him in the first place, Nijimura-senpai kept on pestering him even from another continent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This happened during Akashi's third year. Because a duty of the student council he couldn't make at his classroom when they decided the theme for the school festival. To be honest, it was entirely his fault. Since Akashi wanted the most excellent results, he tended to work all on himself, without help. There was the saying "When the leader is too lazy, he has incredible aides. When the leader is too skillful, his aides slack off" in the case of Nijimura, Seijuurou was the incredible aide. In the case of the redhead, the aides didn't have a choice in the first place because Seijuurou did their work as well. Between the students, there was the rumor that Akashi had been cursed to love paperwork to death.

Returning to the point, Seijuurou missed that class and not only now he had to take part of a play, but he had to be the princess! And there were still teenagers that wanted to play sleeping beauty at this time period? Akashi wanted to die for shame.

Naturally, he couldn't elude his responsibility, thus he accepted the part.

He thanked the gods that his father was too busy for such unimportant event like a school festival, otherwise not only his father would probably erase his name from the family register, Akashi himself wouldn't be able to look at his father in the eyes. For precaution, he destroyed everything that could remind of the school festival in the mansion.

Day of the play. Akashi sighed relieved. His father didn't mention a word about school and such. He patrolled the various classes waiting for his social suicide. He never thought he could hate his own classmates. When he voiced a complain, the vice-rep, (Akashi was the class rep) said "This was the last will of Nijimura-senpai before graduating"

To prepare such a prank years before... Nijimura was very fearsome! Akashi didn't answer his calls for a whole month and treated him like a corpse, after all a "last will" is for dead people.

Akashi wore a pure white dress and a long scarlet wing. The vice-rep, (also a member of the basketball club) took photos with his phone "Sorry, Nijimura-senpai asked them" soon after a mail arrived in Akashi's phone, _from Nijimura: you would make such a fine bride! It's a pity that when you grow up you will lose this cuteness for the rouge feature of a man._

_I'm flattered you think so highly of me. _Akashi replied sarcastic. He swore the next time he caught Nijimura, he would make him crossdress in a gay bar.

The play started. Like he being princess wasn't enough, the plot changed in a princess that fell in eternal sleep because too much paperwork. When he played the moment of the fainting he saw a very familiar face in the audience. His father has come! Akashi didn't need to act for fainting this time around.

In the audience "such a marvelous acting! Seemed like she fainted for real!"

Masaomi smiled "That is my son!" and finished the vanilla milkshake he bought before the play started.

Akashi woke up just in time for the moment of the prince kiss, scarlet red orbs glared at him, _don't you dare! _The poor prince sweated a bucket, he felt like he was dealing with an angry lion! so he ended with saying "I will do the paperwork for you from now on so please wake up, my mistress!" and did a dogeza.

Akashi, recalling where he was, gracefully got up like a queen and with an adorable smile said "Since now I'm free I think I will travel the world. You have my gratitude my servant"

"It's a honor my queen. Can I kiss your feet?"

"Nope"

the students behind the stage was muttering between them "There was such a part?" the narrator quickly improvised "Thus the ex-princess, now Queen traveled the world freed from the diabolic thing known as paperwork, while the ex-prince, now servant opened the door to a new world as well. The End"

The audience was quiet. Till, with nonchalance, Masaomi clapped. Soon the others followed him. You can't underestimate the charisma of an Akashi!

Seijuurou really wanted to dig a grave and bury himself. No, before he was going to kill Nijimura! What his father will think about him now? Like someone walking toward the gutter, Akashi approached his father. "Father, why did you come? Didn't you have work?"

Masaomi said "I'm glad I came. I always liked to watch plays. I must say it was quite original"

Akashi looked at the ground, too much shame.

"Are you embarrassed because you played a woman's role? In Kabuki, male playing the woman's role is the norm. There is nothing of shameful."

Seijuurou looked up "Really?"

"The most important is the acting skill, and I must say I'm impressed. Especially the fainting part. It looked so real"

_roll over, _Akashi replied "I practiced it" his father must never know the truth.

Masaomi said "However even if it's true I was busy, I wanted to see at least this school festival, since you are going to study in Kyoto, it will be more difficult for me to come in the future"

"Kyoto?" Akashi was surprised.

"Rakuzan high school has the best basketball club of the nation. Aren't they the champions?"

"You mean..."

"You always come first at school and you won the horse riding competitions with Yukimaru. A deal is a deal. You can play basketball in high school. Nevertheless remember you must win also in basketball."

Akashi was overjoyed "Thank you, father" he smiled.

"You look so much like Shiori did at your age, right now. You know, I knew your mother since she was ten year old. Maybe you should have been born a daughter instead?" his father teased.

Akashi strongly squeezed his own hand, even if this was "all is well that ends well" scenario and to be honest, the scarlet haired boy felt a little happy that his father cared enough to see him at the school festival... _I'm still going to have my revenge for this Nijimura!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi entered in Rakuzan's gym with the other high school students for the tryout. He smoothly passed every tests with flying colors, Coach Shirogane was surprise "How is it possible that with so much talent you didn't play in middle school?"

Akashi replied that even though he didn't joined a basketball club before he never slacked off in his trying, hoping he could join later. The year he played with Nijimura after school was the most enjoyable one regarding this matter.

Akashi was so good he was immediately put in the regulars.

Mibuchi's reaction "Call me Reo-nee, Sei-chan"

Hayama's "I can't believe you didn't play a match before, are you the so-called genius type? I challenge you! Will you be able to steal a ball from me! Let's play!"

Nebuya's "too skinny... eat more meat"

"Sei-chan is perfect like this!" interrupted Mibuchi

"But I feel like I could injure him with my muscles! Can he even survive a match? he is so short!"

Hayama added "Truthfully, he is a little short... Short staff! let's see you ability"

"His height is one of the factor that make him this cute!" Mibuchi gave the final blow.

_Tiny, tiny, tiny... short staff, short staff... cute, Sei-chan, cute cute... _Akashi smiled like a good manned kohai but his aura gave off something of very powerful "Let's play together senpai-tachi" Was he an angel? the devil? God?

the three uncrowned general never forgot that day in the gym. It still hunted them in their nightmares.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soon after, thanks to his charisma and leadership skill, Akashi became the basketball's club captain. He could also shut up Rakuzan basketball stars, so coach Shirogane was more than pleased.

Akashi was filling papers for the club when he noticed a resign letter. The redhead was displaced. To have someone dropping out, made he feel like he failed his management of the club. He soon investigated this student named Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi was reading a light novel in the rooftop during lunch break. He looked up and saw a red midget walking toward him "I didn't think someone could find me. You aren't Rakuzan's golden child for nothing"

"Good afternoon, Mayuzumi. To be honest I'm surprised to find out that people with weak presence like you existed"

"What do you want?" The phantom of Rakuzan asked rudely. He had a light novel to read!

"Why are you leaving the basketball club?"

"Why should stay in a club where I'm treated as a lesser man only because I can't play well as them? I'm a third year, their senpai, but the other members look at me like I'm worthless... That, when they fucking notice me though. Why should I endure such a thing only for a mere hobby?"

Akashi understood the situation. He knew his club, and personally he kind of agreed with it. Isn't normal that those more skilled were the one at the top? Isn't logic to have their role based on how much they can contribute? However, Akashi knew also that the strong have the duty to help those weaker than them. Isn't the leader job to give an appropriated place for the people under them? Leading them, make them reach their fully potential and coexist together? If people were made to be left alone to fend themselves, why did such a thing like a leader even exist in first place?

"If basketball is only a mere hobby, why did you wait till your third year to quit? You like basketball, don't you?"

Mayuzumi stayed silent. Akashi knew the pain of being unable to play despite wanting it... "You don't have to leave. I will help you to make a place for you in the club. I will make you reach your full potential." _This not only make up for the failure to have someone quitting on me. The basketball team will also gain a new trump card. Two pigeons with a stone. _

Mayuzumi gained interest "How so?"

Akashi replied "Your will find it out if you accept my offer"

Mayuzumi snorted "I don't like smartass like you. But... I can't wait to see those that looked down on me crawling below my feet"

Akashi was satisfied "I will see you in the gym" the redhead was leaving the rooftop when Mayuzumi's voice stopped him "Why do you want to help me?"

Akashi smiled at him with the self-confidence of someone that figured his own role in the world "Because I'm your captain"

"..." Mayuzumi was torn between being amazed at such remark or disgusted. He narrowed his eyes "And I'm still your senpai. You better remember it!"

"Of course, Mayuzumi-senpai" Akashi sighed, such a strong ego for such a weak presence... how come senpai are so much trouble... _ May I have just burdened myself with a second Nijimura?! _ The red haired boy suddenly realized. It was too late for regrets though.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Truthfully, Akashi didn't have a plan yet to help Mayuzumi with, still a deal was a deal and he was confident he would surely have one soon, he was Akashi Seijuurou after all! He looked thoroughly at the files on Mayuzumi. The third year student wasn't a bad player, only that he was a common in the middle of prodigies, Rakuzan had one of the best basketball club of the Japan and the championship.

Ironically, the most outstanding asset he had was not being outstanding at all, his weak presence. Would it be so great if Mayuzumi could using it in basketball...

To aide his research and make a strategy for this year tournaments, he read the basketball magazines regarding the high school matches of the year, let's thanks Japan for the pointless activity of interviewing students and school teams!

Soon, in a little corner, an article caught Akashi's interest: "Seirin, are they playing with only four player? where is the five member? Seirin invisible player."

Rakuzan captain carefully read the essay and concluded: Obviously Seirin played with five member in the court, a fifth name was always called, and there were also substitutions. However, the author of the article mysteriously couldn't recall neither the name and the face. The redhead knew this phenomenon, the player had to be someone like Mayuzumi! So there was already a basketball player with weak presence... Akashi smirked, _I found my lead. _

Akashi made preparation to return to Tokyo on the only week-day he could miss school to spy Seirin. Why there weren't any club activity in the week-ends? Should he add them in Rakuzan? Nope, it would cause a students' revolt... he could be a beloved dictator at times, but he was full conscious of the limits he should never cross.

With nonchalance, Akashi entered in Seirin like he owned the place. He walked toward the gym to study the opponent team, but nope, he didn't see any player with weak presence over there...

He overheard some club members whispering "Ohi, where are both the managers, the Aho and Shige?"

"Dunno, I think the tyrant is working his part-time job, Momoi-chan is stalking him, The Aho skipped practice, something about Mai-chan new photobook I think, and Shige... didn't he just quit the basketball club?"

"Really?"

"Excuse me?" Akashi interrupted them "I searching for someone with weak presence, do you know him?"

Seirin student A (Akashi didn't know his name since he wasn't a regular) replied "Are you searching for the manager?"

The redhead was surprised "Manager? Isn't he a player?"

Seirin student B (same reason as above) answered "He is both."

Akashi nodded and asked "Can you call him for me? I would like to speak with him"

"Bad luck, he isn't here today. He is working part-time"

_Manager, player and part-timer, such a busy person..._Wasn't like Akashi could talk though. He sighed, he was really unlucky since he couldn't skip school again. "Do you know where he work and his name?"

"Why should I tell it to a stranger?" Seirin B was wary.

"Oh pardon, my name is Akashi Seijuurou, Rakuzan basketball's club captain" he showed his student ID "As you see, I'm not a suspicious person"

"Why do you want to talk with him?" asked Seirin A

"I'm intrigued about his playing style, so I wish to have a talk with him"

"Mmm... Sorry we don't know where he works, you should ask Momoi-chan but she isn't here as well"

"Such a pity" Since he couldn't meet Seirin phantom, Akashi settled to extort information from the duo. He couldn't seek Seirin regular players because they were more conscious of the need to protect their basketball secret weapon hence they would be more tight lipped about. Especially Kasamatsu, he was a hard one to deal with.

With the majesty of a cunning business man, the redhead smoothly made the unsuspecting students talk. After all "Even if I learned about isn't like weak presence is something someone can copy" thus the student A and B were successfully fooled and fell in the trap.

Akashi learned that "Tetsu" is the name the phantom is usually called by the people close to him, and this Tetsu is pretty closed off so the two student never talked to him. They heard his full name during the matches but they were so focused on the games they forgot it quickly after. Between the club members he is more know as the phantom manager or the tyrant of Seirin, why he made them work hard like no one before him. Akashi wondered if he should recruit him to work in Rakuzan, but quickly chased the thought away, he was enough "to motivate" his teammates.

Akashi learned this Tetsu used his weak presence to steal the ball from the opponents and give precise pass to those he partnered with. And he also used what Hyuuga called them "freaking magic tricks". The Rakuzan captain thanked the two Seirin students and returned to Kyoto. He had work to do.

Naturally Akashi soon learned that "freaking magic tricks" was a technique called misdirection. He elaborated a basketball style from it and taught it to Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi-senpai became a regular and in some weird way he fitted with the team. He had enough nerve to sass around with everyone, even with Nebuya that could send him to the hospital with a punch. The gray haired phantom said sometimes he felt like he was a babysitter (although he was probably the type that wouldn't care if the child in his care died while he was reading) minus with Akashi, because he would prefer selling his soul to the devil than to have a child like him. Akashi decided to take it as the way as Mayuzumi-senpai showed his friendship.

Rakuzan captain looked forward to see who was better between his phantom and the original one on the basketball court. It was a pity Seirin didn't qualified for the Inter high, so he hoped to face them in the Winter Cup.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It suddenly happened. No one was ready for it. Seijuurou was in the gym with his teammates to do extra-training when coach Shirogane returned with a completely shocked face. His voice, barely keeping the emotion in check, said those words "Bombs exploded in Tokyo's center. If you have family and friends living there, contact them to learn if they are safe"

Akashi felt his whole body became cold, fear engulfed his whole being. He already lost his mother, Is he going to lose his father as well? He quickly searched for his phone to call his father. His father didn't answer.

With trembling hands and ragged breathing, Seijuurou was in the middle to have a panic attack, when Mayuzumi slapped him to reality "Calm down. It's too soon to assume the worst"

Mibuchi nagged at the third year student "Mayu-chan! you could do it more kindly! There wasn't the need to slap him!" he put his hand on Seijuurou's shoulder "Don't worry Sei-cha, I'm with you"

"Wow, this situation is so fucked up! This can't be happening!" Hayama yelled. Living only knowing peace and then such a thing happened. Isn't something easy to deal with.

Nebuya sighed relieved when he learned his family was safe.

Mayuzumi wasn't worried because he didn't have any acquaintance in Tokyo. Mibuchi's family lived far away so he only needed to contacted his friends, after reading so many chats about the fear, shock and frenzy running around, he concluded his friends were safe as well.

"Sei-chan, try to call again, soon or later someone will call you as well" Mibuchi told him.

Akashi tried again and again but no reply. Next, instead of his father's number he tried to call the company but no one answered the phone as well. He tried the the number of the Masion "Akashi's family home. Who I'm speaking to?" the red haired boy thanked the gods that the butler Tanaka-san answered "I'm Seijuurou. It's my father here? Is he safe?"

"I'm sorry Seijuurou-bocchan. Masaomi-sama didn't return yet. We tried to call him but he is out of reach. When I will get new news I will contact you."

Akashi felt like fainting. His father was missing. He lost his strength "Seijuurou-bocchan. Have trust on Masaomi-sama. He surely will come back safely. He is an Akashi" the call went dead.

Akashi collapsed for a moment but immediately regained the stability to stay up.

"Sei-chan, don't cry" Mibuchi said.

"What?" Akashi touched his cheek to find it wet, his scarlet eyes were filled with tears. He didn't notice he was crying.

"Instead of useless tears, isn't better to check the news?" Mayuzumi said. Akashi nodded and ran toward the dormitory to watch the TV. His teammates followed him.

On front of the TV there were already other students watching it, hoping their loved ones were safe. The broadcast of the tragedy was transmitted on live. Ambulances, policemen and fire fighters were trying to rescue the survivors. A real hell. No news about Akashi Masaomi.

Akashi's phone ringed "Father?"

"No, I'm Nijimura. I'm watching the news. When I first woke up in the morning, I didn't think the first thing I would see is this... Are you alright?"

"Sorry Nijimura. I can't talk with you. I need the line free. Please"

"I understand. Call me when you can"

Akashi closed the call. The Rakuzan students stayed glued to the TV till the dorm manager made them go to sleep in their room. The three uncrowned generals and the phantom of Rakuzan decided to sleep over in Seijuurou's room to give him support. Seijuurou couldn't sleep for the whole night. The phone didn't ring.

The morning after, Akashi was dozing off with deep dark circles when his phone rang. Immediately he answered "Seijuurou-bocchan?" Tanaka-san was the caller.

"Has my father returned? Is he injured?"

"Apart some scratches, Masaomi-sama safely returned this morning"

Akashi collapsed in the bed relieved, his father is alive! "I will book the first train to Tokyo"

"Seijuurou-bocchan, Masaomi-sama is very busy, it's better that you stay in Kyoto"

"I'm sorry to cause trouble but I can't settle till I see for myself how my father is doing"

"Seijuurou-bocchan..." a sound of phone snatched, then another deep male's voice "Seijuurou"

"Father? Are you alright?"

"Akashi Corp's building resisted. The only damage are the broken windows, the light and phone lines. No one of the employees was injured. Me as well. However I will very busy, so please don't come. Please, Seijuurou"

His father even begged him... this meant his coming to Tokyo would be really a burden... "I understand, Father." after, with the utmost sincerity in his voice, the boy added "I'm glad you are safe" Seijuurou heard something like a sob before the line went dead. Did he imagine or was the phone?

An hour later, the senpai woke up finding Akashi soundly asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi watched on the TV the funeral in honor of the dead. His father, as a prominent member of Japan society, participated as well. The red haired boy was glad there weren't the names of people he cared among the victims.

The terror in Tokyo lasted two weeks. After the media informed that the tragedy wasn't the work of a terrorist group but the deed of a crazy person working alone and the culprit was already caught, fear left the heart of the Japanese. People were curious about who was so evil to do something of this caliber, but the Nation stayed quiet. There were the suspects that the culprit could be involved with the high tops since his name was hidden, nevertheless they remained baseless rumors and no one found out the truth. Life kept going.

Seijuurou returned to Tokyo to take part in the Winter Cup. There was Seirin as well but there wasn't the phantom played he wanted to play against. Akashi didn't want to think that the boy could has been also one of the victim of the tragedy. The Seirin's Ace also left the club for injures. Rakuzan won the Winter cup. Amidst his great joy for winning together with his team, Akashi felt a little disappointed that his father didn't come to cheer him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Father, where is Yukimaru?" Akashi went to the stable that day but his beloved horse wasn't there. Therefore he decided to ask his father about.

Inside the office, Masaomi had his back turned so the red haired boy couldn't see his face.

His father replied cold "I sold him"

"What?" Akashi was astonished. How could his father do it? Yukimaru wasn't just a horse, he was special! He stayed with Seijuurou from the time his mother was living! He was the first real gift his father gave him! Seijuurou considered Yukimaru the symbol of his family's love, and yet his father gave him away?

"Why?" Seijuurou tried his best to not shouting.

Masaomi turned around, in his eyes there were a iciness the son never saw before. His father's mouth morphed in a cruel grin "Because you don't need it anymore, since he grew old and you have basketball now"

the young teen couldn't believe at what he was seeing, was this man really his father?

The older man kept on "Seijuurou, you should discharge useless things that block your path or waste your time. Love is a weakness. An Akashi has none. Be this a lesson for you. You must stand at the top of the world trusting no one, not even your own parents"

the teenager was shocked "The promise we made when Mother died, then why did you do it?"

Masaomi mocked him "From what I just said, You can understand, can't you?"

Akashi Seijuurou felt his heart breaking. Were the last six years a cruel trap made in preparation of this lesson? What he believed was false? Was it all a lie?

_Mother, you were wrong._ His father didn't love him. The red haired boy felt burning pain, shock and sadness eroding his mind and soul. He would have very much preferred to never have been cared as son and only treated as heir in the first place than to be betrayed like this instead. He didn't even have the strength to shed tears. The man on from him wasn't his father any longer. That day, Akashi lost his whole family.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The scarlet haired businessman finished to relish his memories. To think he looked forward to know Tetsuya when they were teens, the world was really small. Next time they met, should he tell him...

Akashi's eyes widened for a sudden realization. He never considered it. He always treated these events as thing apart. But now his father was so set to kill Tetsuya, he made the connection. He always thought that these six years were a trap and his father showed his real nature later but... what if something happened to him during the Tragedy that made him change? Akashi waited with eagerness for Mayuzumi's results.

He was in the limousine when Mayuzumi called him "Akashi, meet me at this address XXXXXX"

"I will be there in twenty minutes" the redhead closed the call and said "Hayama, take him there"

"Aye, Boss!" the ex-teammates, now personal driver followed the order.

Mazuyumi-senpai was waiting for him at the entrance. The house seemed like every other house in the surrounding, perfectly average. Akashi asked him "Why here?"

"This house is property of your father" the phantom detective replied deadpanned. Akashi was surprised, he should know every asset of the family, yet he was unaware of this domicile.

"I broke the lock, follow me inside"

Akashi smirked "Isn't this illegal?"

"Like I care. You paid me to investigate, you will cover my butt"

"Reasonable enough"

They entered inside and Akashi's eyes widened, it was a perfectly normal home if weren't for the photos of a teenager Tetsuya hanged around in the lilac walls, photos of his father with a beautiful light blue haired woman... the resemblance with Tetsuya was incredible, like she was a female version of him! and what it was that big dog stuffed toy exposed within the dark cherry colored furniture? "Kuroko Tetsuya 3-B handicraft club?" it even had the label!

Mayuzumi returned in the living room from the workroom situated in the house. He handed documents to Akashi, he looked at them "What are these?"

the gray haired man answered "You father had become the legal guardian of Kuroko Tetsuya after his grandmother's death"

"What?! How come I didn't know any of this?"

"Ask your father why he didn't tell you, how should I know?" Mayuzumi snorted "even if probably it was because he feared a scandal"

"What did you find out?"

"After you mother's death, your father started to date this woman, Kuroko Hanako. This house has been bought for her to live here. Poor, drug addicted and also mentally unstable. Not someone you would want to show to your family or the press. I must say he managed to hide her pretty well"

"Why would Father date a woman like that? They almost lived in different worlds, how did they even meet?"

Mayuzumi handed other files, there was a photo of a younger Masaomi in his twenty and a younger Hanako walking together in the streets of Tokyo "You aren't the only Akashi that ordered an investigation on him. Twenty-seven years ago, your grandfather did it as well. He found out your father was seeing that woman."

"Twenty-seven years ago..." Seijuurou felt sick, no... it couldn't be true! his father didn't want him to marry Tetsuya because... Please someone tell him this was a nightmare!

"Akashi... Kuroko Tetsuya could be your half-brother"

**I know, I'm sadistic LOL not only I delayed why Masaomi wants Kuroko's death, but I** **threw another huge cliffhanger LOL. This is the reason why there isn't Bokushi in this story. Because when Shiori died, Akashi had the support of his father, avoiding thus the mental trauma. When Akashi was betrayed by his father he was already old enough to bear it with. For those reading "Phantom six man" as well, please vote in the poll in my profile! **


End file.
